Neon Genesis Evangelion 2,0
by Sniper-of-Death
Summary: A 19 year old Shinji Ikari returns to his past, before the 1st Angel attack to prevent an unfolding tragety. Will he fix his mistakes? Probably not, he'll just make new ones.
1. Welcome back

Disclaimer: Yes, I don't own "NGE," but hey, one can dream. 

Before I start, I'd like to say a few things. The idea for this fanfiction has been lingering around in my brain for quite some time, and it ate away at me so much I had to just right it down. In this story, **Shinji Ikari has returned to his past to prevent something horrible from happening**, what it is, will have to wait. You have to find out later. Also notice how much this Shinji is different from the original. This story has been inspired by Jeffery "Oneshot" Wong's Just Won't Die series. Where in Just Won't Die Reborn he accidentally relives some of the angel attacks, however his stay was short. That got me to thinking, "What if he stayed?" So thus, this story was born.

I highly advise reading the Just Won't Die series if you are a Ranma fan.

A 19 year Old Shinji Ikari returns to his past to prevent the occurrence of a terrible tragedy, a tragedy of which must be prevented.

Btw: Possibly Shinji/Asuka. I've only watch the anime so far so if there is a place where I can find the manga online, tell me. Also if any mistakes are found please do not hesitate to tell me.

"" Speach.

'' Thought.

* * *

6/22/06

'It's been 5 years, 5 long years…' A 19 year old Shinji Ikari thought as he stood at the train station. He remembers this day as if it was yesterday, but that yesterday happens to be today. He stood there, waiting, feeling a bit nostalgic, he looks around, living the moment.

"Today at 12:30, a state of special emergency has been declared within Kanto and Chubu districts, around Tokai district. Please take refuge in the designated shelters. Repeat... Today-" The loud speakers cried. It brought back memories, memories he wished to forget, but he remembered why he was here, he knew what he had to do. Looking in the distant he saw it, the first Angel.

'This sure does bring back mem-' before he could finish he was brought out of his reverie by a loud screeching sound. Looking up, he sees a blue sports car right in front of him.

"Get in!" The driver yelled. Shinji climbed in.

"Misato…" Shinji mumbled. 'It's been a long time…,' It took all of his willpower from embracing her. He hadn't seen her in a very long time. Misato couldn't help but get flustered when she noticed him staring.

"Like what you see?" She asked, trying to break the silence.

"Huh? Oh, I apologize; you looked exactly like an old friend of mine. Actually, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you where her twin." He replied with a smirk, knowing full well who he was talking about.

"Oh, and who might she be?" Misato couldn't help but ask.

"She died a long time ago; please I don't want to talk about it." He replied with some pain in his voice. Misato noticing it was a touchy subject decided to do something else. She continued to drive for a few minutes before pulling over, she took out her binoculars to look at the Angel.

"OH MY GOD THEY'RE GONNA USE AN N-2 MINE!" Shinji, hearing this, immediately grabs Misato and holds her down as the shock waves hit the car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"cough Are you alright Misato?" Shinji asked as he climbed out of the car. Apparently the shock waves have flipped it onto its side.

"Yea thanks." All of a sudden the car went back upright and Shinji climbed back into the passenger seat. 'Just how strong is this kid?" She proceeded to drive the rest of the way to NERV. "I tell you one thing; you're nothing like the profile that was sent in."

"Really?" Shinji tried to act to surprised. 'Of course, that was me 5 years ago you dolt.'

"Yea, I imagined you be a bit shorter, how tall are you?"

"I get that a lot and I'm around 5'9", what was I written down as?" He replied.

"Says here you're supposed to be 5'5", must've had a growth spurt or something, this was taken 6 months ago anyways." She replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're lost." Shinji tried his best not to correct Misato as she tried her best to maneuver around NERV, he knew his way around, but he didn't want to look suspicious, so he opted to wait.

"We're not lost; we just don't know where we are," Typical Misato response, "Oh, by the way, read this." She handed Shinji a notebook. "I'm sorry I didn't give it to you earlier, it kind of slipped my mind."

"Don't worry about it." He flipped though the book. 'Been there, done that.' Before long, they arrived at their destination. When the door opened, it showed a blonde hair women standing at the entrance.

"Your late," She said, noticing Shinji she responded, "Is this the child?"

"Yes, Ritsuko, this is the third child." Misato replied as they walked into the cage where the Evas are kept.

"Strange, he doesn't look anything like his profile." Ritsuko said, glancing at her clipboard.

"I get that a lot, don't worry about it." Shinji said, noticing Unit 01, he approached it. 'Hello mother…'

Noticing Shinji, Ritsuko spoke, "I see you've noticed Unit 01, this is Evangelion Unit 01, a synthetic lifeform , it was built here in secret, this mankind's last and final hope."

"So my prick of a father built this?" He inquired.

"Correct" Answered a shadowy figure behind him.

"That you're a prick, I agree, you are indeed correct." Shinji retorted. His father, Gendo Ikari stepped out of the shadows.

"Seems like my son finally grew a backbone."

"No thanks to you."

'What is with those two?' Misato couldn't help but wonder what had happened between them to make this reunion rather unpleasant. Ritsuko was the first to respond.

"Well, you two could catch up on old times later; there is the matter of an Angel problem." She said.

"But we don't even have a pilot!" Said Misato.

"We do now." Referring to Shinji, Ritsuko replied.

Noticing who she was talking about, Misato had to voice her opinion, "Send him in? He hasn't had any training!"

"Don't worry, I'll pilot it, it's not like we have a choice in the matter." Shinji replied wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible, "I guess I need to suit up, eh?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the dummy plug, Shinji couldn't help put feel a bit nostalgic, recalling all of the things he had done in the past with Unit 01. All the fun he had, and the dangers he went through. The mistakes he had made, mistakes he weren't going to make again. 'Actually, realistically, I'll just make new ones, oh well; I just have to avoid the major ones.' As the dummy plug began to fill up with LCL, he didn't even bother to hold his breath and just let it fill his lungs.

"Strange, you'd think he'd at least try to hold his breath." Ritsuko couldn't help but be curious.

Maya looked at her screen. "If you think that's strange, take a look at this, his sync ratio is at 100!" Ritsuko couldn't help put look.

"BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

Looking at the screen Misato just had to respond. "Well, Ritsuko, apparently it isn't anymore."

"Are we gonna go launch or are you just gonna gawk at more amazing skill all night?" Shinji was getting a bit impatient and decided to speak.

"Very funny," Replied Misato, "Maya, you know what to do."

"Evangelion, launch."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the surface, we see the 3rd Angel ravaging the city. Soon, Unit 01 reached the surface. Ritsuko decided to speak.

"Don't be scared Shinji, just concentrate on walking." Shinji obeyed and proceeded to walk out of the cage. The Angel looked at the unit and decided it was a threat and began to attack. Shinji instinctively jumped back. As the Angel charged Shinji counter charged. He and the angel were grappling each other's hands. Shinji shoved the Angel back and pulled out his progressive knife and lunged at its core immediately killing it. Everyone in the control room just stood there in shock at what they had seen. In a matter of 46 seconds, the battle had already been won.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Shinji climbed out of the dummy plug, he just came to a realization, 'Idiot! How are you gonna explain what just happened, I completely forgot, I may have just blown my cover.'

"Shinji!" He heard his name and instinctively looked up and sees Misato calling him. "Damn man, where'd you learn to fight like that?"

'Think man, think.' Shinji pondered. "Well…all I did was act out of instinct. I guess a few years of traveling alone, having to fight for food, trying to survive one day at a time does that to a guy."

"Well, I guess that would explain it," Misato couldn't help but feel sorry for Shinji, "Well, what exactly happened out there?"

"I have no freaking idea."

"Well, whatever, let's get going." As they walked towards the bridge Shinji bumped into his father. Misato instantly stood up and saluted him. Gendo stood in front of his son.

"Good job, Shinji." He spoke.

"So? It's not like I give a rat's ass about what you think about." Shinji proceeded to head towards the locker. As he walked away Gendo couldn't help but hear one last word, "Prick."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji enter Misato for the first time, well, at least on this time line. Misato had decided that since Shinji and his father didn't get along knowing full well what would probably happen if they were to live under the same roof, that she'd take the liberty of taking Shinji to her apartment. The first thing he notices is that the place is a mess, much to be expected.

"Come in; make yourself at home, just put the food in the fridge." Misato said as she walked in. Shinji followed suit.

"This place is a mess." Shinji said, putting it bluntly.

"Sorry, 'bout that, I would've cleaned up if I'd have known that you'd be my roommate." Misato replied.

"So that's why you wanted me to live here," Shinji smirked, "It has nothing to do with my father, but more along the lines of acquiring a janitor."

"Now, that you put it that way," She replied, "Anyways, I'm going to prepare dinner."

"I'lldoitdon'tworry," Shinji stammered, knowing full well what would happen to him if he were to let her cook, as much as he missed Misato, he didn't miss her cooking,"I mean, I'm the guest, it's the least I can do."

"Well, I guess." Shinji signed in relief and headed towards the kitchen and prepared for dinner. After he had finished, the two of them sat down and ate.

"Alright Shinji, since we're going to be living together, we need to divide up the chores. And here's how I say we do it…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato just sat there with a shocked look on her face, Shinji had just won every game of "Rock, Paper Scissors" leaving her to do all the chores. Somehow, Shinji was able to predict all of her moves and win every single game.

Misato spoke, "But how…"

"I've learned to anticipate all of my opponent's moves and I just applied what I've learned during my training, no big deal." Shinji looked at Misato. He sighed, "Don't worry, I'll do them on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Sundays, I'm sure you would've done the same thing had you won every game." Shinji picked up the plates and headed towards the sink. 'Yea right, you would've left me to rot.'

"Yea, I guess that's fair." Misato smiled meekly, 'I feel bad, I'd have just left him to rot, well, better no look a gift horse in the mouth.'

"We'll, I'm off to take a shower now, where is it?" Misato pointed towards the bathrooms. After he leaves, he comes back with a penguin in his hands. "I believe this is yours." He returned Pen-Pen before heading back to bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji tossed and turned in his sleep, obviously having a nightmare of some sort.

_"Shinji!" Yelled a voice._

_"ASUKA!" He ran up her and held her; she was bleeding though the chest, obviously shot. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here!"_

_"Shinji, go, I'm not going to make it." She pleaded._

_"I'm not leaving without you Asuka, Asuka?" He looked back down at the her and noticed her lifeless eyes._

"ASUKA!" Shinji woke up covered in sweat. He looked at the clock; it was 3:00 am. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let that happen again." He muttered. Misato opened the door soon afterwards.

"All you alright, I heard you scream." She said, with a worried voice.

"Don't worry about it, just a nightmare." He replied before lying back down.

"Does it have something to do with your father?" Misato couldn't help but be curious.

"Yes, and let's just leave it at that." He said before he went back to sleep. Misato, understanding that she had hit a nerve, decided to close the door and head back to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato woke up that morning and walked into the kitchen and proceeded to chug a beer. She walked out to the balcony to see Shinji doing some katas and showdown boxing and kicking. After he was done, we went back inside.

"I didn't know Shinji knew martial arts, must have something to do with his father indeed." Misato said to herself. Shinji was walking towards his apartment when all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain go through his head.

_"Misato, what's going on?" Shinji asked._

_"Now's not the time Shinji, you need to get out of here now, here, take this," Misato handed him a bag, "Get out of here as fast as you can, don't look back." Shinji did what he was told, as he ran away from the building. After a few minutes he turned around and machine gun fire fly out the balcony. He decided the best thing to do was to head to NERV, little did he know that wasn't a very smart idea._

"Shinji, are you alright?" Misato noticed him on one knee in pain while clutching his head, and couldn't help but be worried.

"It's alright, just a headache, it's gone now." Shinji lied, knowing full well that the pain would never go away.

"Well, don't strain yourself too hard, you've got school today, you want to take the day off?" Misato asked.

"Don't worry, I just need to get a uniform and I'll be off." He walked into the apartment and grabbed his uniform.

"Well, let me give you a ride."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He said.

"Okay, don't get lost; it's not very far from here, okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you after school; you want me to go back to NERV after class right?" Shinji asked.

"Correct, we'll, I'll see you later then." Misato left the apartment. Shinji decided to have some cereal before leaving for school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji sat in the classroom, he looked around and saw Ikari, Kensuke, and to his surprise, Toji!

'What's he doing here? Oh wait, since the battle wasn't too chaotic, his sister wasn't hurt, so he had no need to skip school for a week.'

"Mr. Ikari! What is the answer to this question?" Yelled the teacher when he caught him not paying attention, Shinji, haven this class already, answered the question with ease.

"T-that is c-correct." The teacher said before returning to his lecture. Shinji decided to go back to sleep. The teacher tried to ask him a few more question, all of which where answered correctly, so the teacher decided to leave him alone. When the lunch bell went off and many of the students left the room. Shinji however just sat there.

'Well, since I'm gonna be here for a while, I might as well make myself at home," Shinji, sat there, wondering why he was sent back so far, 'Well, I guess when I wanted to go back to before everything happened, I guess I got my wish.'

"Hey, you're the new kid right?" Shinji turned around to see non-other than Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida.

"Yes, that's me, Shinji Ikari." Shinji replied. He stood up to meet his friends, but surprisingly, he was much taller than Toji, or Kensuke.

"Man, I can't believe you transferred in here, with the current attacks, we'd expect people to be moving out." Kensuke said.

"Well, I just had everything moved in yesterday, and well, look what happens." Shinji chuckled, knowing he wasn't at all lying. At the moment the bell rang signaling the beginning of class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day went without a hitch, the only strange was the looks he was getting from the various girls, and a rumor circulating about how he was supposedly the pilot of Unit 01, considering how he was the only person to have transferred in and registered on the day of the attack. Shinji paid them no mind and left for NERV, Toji, and Kensuke however, in pursuit.

"Shinji, WAIT UP!" The two of them yelled. Shinji turned around to see the two of them as they caught up.

"Shi..pant..nji..thanks for waiting." Panted Kensuke, Toji, however, was in better shape.

"Are the rumors true, about you being a NERV pilot?" Toji asked.

"What makes you think that?" Replied Shinji, as he subconsciously walked towards NERV.

"Well, the whole, you moving in, mysterious hidden agenda and stuff like that, but really, are you?" Asked Kensuke, Shinji, deciding to nip it in the bud decided to put it bluntly.

"Nope, I have no idea where they got they're crazy ideas from, but I ain't no pilot."

"Well, thanks, anyways." They two of them began walk home as Shinji ran off.

Deciding to break the silence, Toji spoke, "He's lying."

"I agree."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At NERV, Shinji went up to the locker and got dressed into his plug suit. He then proceeded to find Misato and Ritsuko.

"You're late." Ritsuko spoke to Shinji.

"Sorry, something kept me. Let me guess? Physical to make sure I'm alright from yesterday?" Shinji smirked.

"Yup, hit the nail on the head, now if you'll follow me." He proceeded to follow Ritsuko into the infirmary. "We need to take a blood sample and do some other tests, alright?"

"Sure no problem." Shinji answered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, seems like you're in excellent health, it's time for your harmonics test, then we begin your training." Shinji proceeded towards Unit 01's dummy plug. The testing proves once again surprising to the technicians.

"Ritsuko, his sync ratio is still at 100, I don't really understand what's going on here, but I think this kid was born to pilot Evas." Maya said to Ritsuko.

"Well, you seem to be in good order, I think we can begin your training, unless you're still fazed from yesterday."

"I'm fine, we can begin." Shinji responded, 'I might as well take a refresher course anyways.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji was able to use his battle rifle with such accuracy it had the technicians baffled, along with which he seemed to have no problem moving his Eva around and fighting.

"I don't understand it, there is definitely something wrong with Shinji." Ritsuko wondered aloud.

"Can I go home now?" Asked Shinji.

"Sure, but we do have a few questions for you once you're out." Replied Ritsuko, Shinji proceeded to climb out of the dummy plug. Once he was out he walked up to Ritsuko.

"What is it?" He asked.

"How are you able to do this, for a guy with no training, it seems like you've been fighting in those things for years.?" Ritsuko put it bluntly.

"Oh, it's because I'm from 5 years into the future, gone through all the training, fought all the Angels, SEELE, and swore ever lasting vengeance on those who killed all my loved ones, thus going on a long training trip learning how to properly fight, coming back in time to prevent such a tragedy from every unfolding again." Shinji replied with a straight face. After waiting a few moments, he burst out laughing. "OH MY GOD, DID YOU ACTUALLY EVEN CONSIDER THE POSIBILITY? AHAHAHAHAH NEXT YOUR GONNA TELL ME YOU'RE HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH MY FATHER!" Shinji was on the ground clutching his sides.

"Well, back to more important factors." Ritsuko finally spoke after regaining her composure.

"Well, to put it bluntly, I have no freaking idea, I didn't even know I was piloting something so huge half the time, I feel like I am Unit 01 and I don't really feel any different then when I walk around down here. Anyways, I'm gonna take a shower, see you later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Gendo Ikari's office, the Commander looks at the screen.

"Commander Fuyutsuki, I want you to keep a close eye on my son." Gendo spoke.

"Yes, sir." He replied.

'How does he know about SEELE"

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go, that's the first chapter, and I know it's not exactly the bes fic out there, I have the ability to add detail like Misato has the ability to stop drinking, but hey, give me a chance. Please review, if I get at least one good review I'll continue, this was more written out of boredom then anything else, but hey, cut me some slack. Oh BTW, you'll learn a little more about what happened to Shinji as time progresses, don't worry about it.

Well, please review!

I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE AND WHERE I KEEP THE EXPLOSIVES MUAHAHAHAHA!


	2. The New Student

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, but I do own your soul. 

Well, here it is, Chapter two, I'd like to thank "Genesis D. Rose" and the other, (Sorry for the special attention to him, he was my "first" :p) for showing me that people actually care. Weird, **250** hits and only **6** reviews, **START WRITING PEOPLE**! Well, here's chapter two, I plan to write small flashbacks about Shinji, and slowly piece everything together. I have yet to decide on the pairings of this fic for. Shinji/Misato seems tempting, but we'll see as we go along. HELL, you can even vote on it. And as for proof-reading the story, I'll take you up on that offer "Genesis D. Rose," well, guys, have fun!

BTW: Thanks to J.C. Andrews and MoonShadow.tsh for pointing out my Dummy/Entry plug mistake.

"" Speech.

'' Thinking.

* * *

6/22/06 

Shinji walked through the courtyard of the school. A few days have past without incident, Shinji was about to get bored and was desperately looking for something to do.

'Maybe I'll hijack Unit 01 and take it for a joyride,' Shinji seriously contemplated, 'Maybe not, I guess I'll just hang out with Toji and Kensuke for a while.'

"Hey, look, it's the new kid." One of the school bullies spoke out.

'Maybe I'll get some action this morning.' Shinji stop and turned to his left. There he sees five students around his height. "Yes, what about it?" Shinji asked.

"Well, since your new here, we'll cut you some slack, how about a 10 discount on you "tuition" fee, if you know what I mean." The man responded. Students where starting to gather and watch the confrontation. Four of them also began to surround Shinji.

"I bring a lunch to school, I have no money." Shinji replied, although wanting to have an exciting morning, decided to avoid as much confrontation while holding onto his dignity.

"Well, how about we set up a payment system, you give me your lunch everyday until you graduate and we'll call it even." The man replied.

"I don't have time for this." Shinji tried to walk away but was blocked by one of the four men surrounding him.

"Well, I suggest you make time." The man spoke. However, while he was preoccupied, one of the men behind him grabbed his wallet. Shinji, noticing this did a back kick sending the man flying into the crowd. "That wasn't a good idea, GET HIM." The man signaled the remaining three men. Shinji grabbed the man to his left and threw him towards the man to his right. He did a back kick and knocked out the man behind him.

"May I go to class now?" He said to the man. The man stood there in shock, he started to backpedal into the wall.

"OH MY GOD THE RUMORS ARE TRUE!" Shinji immediately turned into the crowed to see them surrounding a man holding his wallet. Shinji, walked up to him, grabbed the wallet and his NERV Id, and proceeded to class ignoring all the gossiping going on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji sat in his seat, trying his best to ignore all the people in the classroom. When he heard a sound and looked down at his laptop. He sees an Instant Message from his two friends.

**Kensuke: i freaking new it, so the rumors are tru.**

**Toji: y are u holding out on us man!**

**Shinji: I have no idea what you're talking about.**

**Kensuke: hey can you give me a tour of nerv?**

**Shinji: I can't do that.**

**Toji: so ur admitting to working for nerv?**

**Shinji: NO! I can't do it because I don't work for NERV.**

"Mr. Ikari, please solve this math problem." The teacher wrote down a problem on the board.

"The answer is Log3 is equal to 0.301, happy now?" Shinji answered without even thinking.

"C-c-correct, class, will you excuse me for a second." The teacher walked out the room and headed towards the principals office, shocked at the fact that a "14" year old student in a pre-algebra was able to answer a question regarding logarithms with ease. Back in the class room Shinji couldn't help but be curious at what happened.

"What was that all about?" Shinji wondered out loud. He started to feel a bit flustered at the looks he was getting from the rest of the class.

"You do realize what you just did right?" Asked Hikari, the class rep.

"Not really, no." Was all Shinji could say before the teacher returned and approached Shinji.

"Mr. Ikari, I think I've figured out why you tend to sleep so much in this class." He spoke.

"Uh, cause it's boring?" Shinji replied, the class broke into laughter.

"No, It seems like your delinquency tendencies come from you not being mentally challenged in class," the teacher replied with a sigh, "And I've spoke with the principal and he said if you can pass a placement test, we can bump you up into an advanced class."

"Thanks teach, but no thanks." He replied.

"Well, if you change you're mind, the offer still stands." the teacher said before returning to his desk.

"Well, I'll think about it," Shinji said, "But why would I leave this class when it has such lovely ladies in here."

At that moment all the girls blushed and turned away.

"How corny, I think that must be the lamest line ever." Toji spoke to Kensuke.

"Corny, or not, it worked."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next few weeks went by without incident, Shinji trying to avoid Misato's cooking. Hanging out with Toji and Kensuke, surprisingly though, he missed being called a stooge, it's just the two stooges and Shinji as everyone would have it. Going through his training, baffling the technicians and pissing off his father.

"Shinji, I would like to talk to you," Gendo told his son, "Follow me." Shinji just stood there in shock.

_"EVERYONE WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!" Yelled Shinji as he ran into NERV, to his surprise he found no one there but his father._

_"Shinji I would like to talk to you, follow me." Shinji obeyed and followed his father. "You know what is happening, do you?"_

_"What's going on? I don't understand." Shinji was nervous, something was happening, and he didn't know what it was._

_"Well, you'll find out soon enough," He answered, "Would you like to know what happened to Misato?"_

_Shinji look at his father and came to a shocking realization, "YOU!" He mustered all of his strength and punched Gendo as hard as he could._

"SHINJI!" Yelled Misato, "What's going on?" The technicians watched in shock. Shinji looked down and saw Gendo lying on the floor in pain. As he was taken to the infirmary he looked at his hands in shock, and broke down crying. Misato tried to comfort the boy.

"Please, don't...leave me..." was all he could muster up.

"It's okay Shinji, it's okay." Misato held the boy in her arms. 'I've got to get to the bottom of this.' She looked down at Shinji and saw him still sobbing. "Shinji, it's alright, I'-" Before she could finish the alarm goes off signaling an Angel attack.

"Shit, Shinji, I know you've got problems right now, but you've got to get going." Ritsuko was the first to speak. Shinji very reluctantly, walked back into the entry plug. Maya looked at the screen and notices something.

"Captain, it seems like Shinji's sync ratio has dropped to 50, I don't know if it's a good idea to send him in." Maya said with concern in her voice.

"I know, but we have no choice, send him in." Misato replied.

"Alright, launching."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a shelter, Toji and Kensuke are up to no good.

"Come on Toji, you know you want to see the kid fight as much as I do." Kensuke spoke as they were sneaking out towards the surface.

"I know, but I happen to have more control then you are!" He replied.

"If you have so much control then why are you still following me?" Kensuke smirked.

"I just want to make sure you get back in one piece, god forbid that kid accidentally steps on you," He replied, "And if you get killed, boy will Hikari be pissed."

"Oh, that's why you're here, because Hikari would be mad at you?"

"I hate you, so fucking much."

"We're here." The two of them reach the surface and ran towards the hill to get a better look. On the surface, Shinji isn't having a good time.

"SHINJI ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Screamed Misato from the control room. 'Man, it must be from earlier, he needs to clear his mind.' His Eva had just been sent flying back onto a rather familiar hill. Shinji notices the two of them cowering right next to his left hand.

"Deja vu." Shinji muttered.

"What are those two doing here?" Misato spoke over the com, "Shinji, eject the entry plug and let them in."

'Deja vu indeed.' Shinji opened the entry tube. "GET IN!" Toji and Kensuke entered frantically. As he was about to get up the Angel returned and hi the Evangelion.

"AHHH!" Screamed Kensuke. Shinji, looked at his eyes and soon was filled with rage. He grabs the Angel and throws it against a building, he pulls out his progressive knife and throws it at the Angel pinning it to the building. Shinji proceeded to tear it limb from limb with his arms and before grabbing the core and crushing it within his fist. After which he broke down sobbing before passing out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Kensuke, can I crash at your place for a little bit there's been a problem." Shinji asked._

_"Sure no problem" he motioned towards the door, "anything for a friend."_

_"Thanks." Shinji walked into the door, he proceeded into the guest room and drops his bag onto the bed. He proceeded to walk into the living room but so two men there. 'Fuck, they followed me.' He watched as they proceeded to beat him up._

_"Where is he, we saw him enter this room." One of them spoke._

_"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kensuke said._

_"Well, since he ain't talking, I'll just finish him." He pulls out a pistol and fires._

_"AHHH!"_

Shinji snapped awake, he sees he's in the infirmary, looking around before relaxing.

"The same scream, I could've sworn..." Shinji laid back down before falling asleep. Meanwhile Ritsuko was speaking with Misato about Shinji's condition.

"He seems to be in a current state of depression, I sure hope he'll be alright." Said Misato.

"Don't worry about, I think he'll be fine." Ritsuko skimmed through his reports.

"Well, I don't know if he'll be able to pilot for a while."

"I agree, I think he needs a vacation," Ritsuko looked through a clipboard, "I think that's a good idea, you can take Shinji to the beach for the weekend, invite his friends along too."

"But what if we get attacked?" Misato asked, "Rei just got released, but she's not cleared to pilot again."

"Don't worry, I got it covered."

"Well, do you think the commander will allow this?"

"After what happened earlier, I think it's best that they not see each other for a little while."

"Alright, the beach it is then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo Shinji that was so cool man!" It was Friday and Shinji was trying his best to ignore all of the people who wanted to comment on the latest battle. Apparently Kensuke was able to get his camera past security and had duplicated it for sale. Now the whole school knows and he will never hear the end of it.

"You're a monster man! I loved how you tore that thing limb from limb." Said a student.

"Hey Shinji, I loved the whole pinning it to the wall thing." Said another student.

"Class, that's enough," The teacher entered the class, "we are all proud of Mr. Ikari here, but safe it for after class." The teacher began his lecture. Shinji looked down at his laptop to see another Instant Message.

**Kensuke: U wont believe how much money I made selling those videos**

**Shinji: How much?**

**Kensuke: 200 000 YEN!**

**Shinji: I think I deserve half of that.**

**Toji: no way man! u got 2 pilot it and no u r the most popular guy in school!**

**Shinji: How much did you sell those for?**

**Kensuke: 1 000 yen each**

**Shinji: You sold 200 copies!**

**Kensuke: as of this morning yea**

**Toji: really, 200 just before class.**

**Shinji: You sold 200 copies in under an hour?**

**Kensuke: hehehe**

'Okay, I've had enough of this.' Shinji closes his laptop, much to the disappointment of the girls. He looked around the class to see a rather familiar face. 'REI!' He sees her in the back room staring out the window. 'Where'd she come from?" He thought, oblivious to the fact that he was staring, and the jealous stares he was getting from the girls. 'She must've been in the infirmary for the past few weeks.'

"Class I'd like to introduce a new a new student." the teacher motion in the new student.

"ASUKA!" Shinji practically fell out of his seat, much to the laughter of the many students.

"How do you know my name?" She walked up to his desk, ignoring the lust filled eyes of the many males.

"Well, uh...you are the second child aren't you?" Shinji climbed back into his chair.

"Oh, you're the emo-boy." Asuka rolled the eyes.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I was sent here because the NERV base in Germany got a call from Japan," She sat down in the chair next to him, "They said their pilot was having psychiatric problems."

"Well, emo it is, I've had worst nicknames." Shinji sighed.

"Like what?"

"Baka-Shinji, whoever gave me that nickname was definitely an idiot" Shinji smirked.

"I agree," She replied, much to Shinji's surprise, "Emo-boy is much better." Shinji facefaulted.

"This is gonna be a long day..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When class let out for the day, Shinji proceeded to walk towards NERV. He walked alongside Asuka, much to the disappointment of the girls and the guys. On the way they ran into Kensuke and Toji.

"Hey Shinji," Shinji turned around to see his friends.

"Hey guys what's up?" He asked.

"Here, we split it three-ways, this is your share." Kensuke handed him 500 000 yen.

"YOU MADE 1 500 000 yen!" He screamed.

"Yup, well, we'll see you later okay, I gotta pack for tomorrow." Toji said before the two of them left.

"What's with the cash?" Asuka asked.

"They filmed me fighting the 4th Angel and made copies," Shinji sighed before pocketing the cash. "Well, let's get going."

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Are you asking if I'm free tomorrow?" Shinji couldn't help put tease her.

"WHAT? LIKE I CARE ABOUT SOME EMO CRYBABY!" Asuka yelled loud enough to scare God.

"Well, good, cause I'm not interested." He replied.

"Where the hell did you get that idea, like I'd be interested in someone like you!"

"Good, then let's get going, they wouldn't want to get the wrong idea if we show up late together.

"/German/ I hate you. /German/" Asuka replied.

"/German/ The feelings mutual /German/" Shinji replied before running off leaving behind a shocked Asuka.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome back Shinji," Said Ritsuko, "I thought you'd be out for a lot longer."

"Yea, yesterday showed you in a very deep state of depression," Spoke Misato, "We thought you wouldn't be able to pilot for a while."

"Well, It takes a lot more then that to take me out," replied Shinji, "I've gone through much worst in my life."

"Tell me, what's wrong?" Misato couldn't help but be worried.

"It has to do with my father, and let's leave it at that." Misato looked at Shinji with a look of sadness. Shinji notices this, "Hey don't worry, that's way behind me now."

"GET BACK HERE!" Shinji turned around and sees a fuming Asuka running towards him.

"My, my, you're awfully cute when you're angry." Shinji spoke, shutting her up. She blushes, but not for long.

"Of, course I am, but that's besides the point!" She lunges at him.

"AHH! HELP! RAPE!" Shinji screams.

"I see you've made some new friends Asuka." Asuka turns around with a look of delight on her face.

"KAJI!" Glomping onto him.

"Man, is it just me, or is she loose, grabbing every guy she sees?" Shinji muttered.

"WHAT!" Asuka jumps him.

"Woh, girl, keep the hormones in control." He said as he tries to wrestle his way out of her death grasp.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT! I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THAT PERVERT!" Asuka yelled in the car.

"I know, I know, but the commander suggested that you two learn to get along, and he wanted you two to live under the same roof." Replied Misato.

"Maybe I shouldn't have decked him after all." Shinji muttered. They ride in silence, Asuka trying to burn a hole through Shinji's head the whole way.

"Welcome home." Misato opened the door and the three of them stepped in.

"I'm gonna go take a shower and pack." Shinji said.

"Ladies first." Asuka shoves Shinji out of the way.

'This is gonna be funny.' Shinji walks up to Pen-Pen's fridge and checks inside to see nothing. He grabs some chips and sit down in the chair.

"EKKKK!" Asuka stormed down the hall naked and into the kitchen. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Pointing at the penguin walking into the kitchen.

'Glad it's not me this time.' Shinji though. "Oh, that, that's Pen-Pen, he's a warm water penguin, which is weird cause why would a warm water penguin live in a freezer?"

"Yea, what's up with that?"

"Hey, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"You're a natural redhead right?"

"Yea, why?"

"Then why is it black?" Shinji points to a certain area on her body.

"PERVERT!" Asuka tries to choke Shinji.

"MISATO! HELP!" Shinji gasps.

"What is...oh, my god." Misato just looks at Asuka, "Well, I see you two are getting along fine." Misato leaves.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

"Uh, Asuka." Shinji said.

"NOT NOW!"

"Asuka."

"WHAT!" Asuka screams.

"You're still naked," Pointing at her, "but, if you want me that bad, I guess I can-erk" Asuka's back to choking Shinji.

"Hey, Shinji, Kensuke and I are..." Toji and Kensuke walk into the kitchen. Before their minds registered what they saw, they were knocked out cold, they never stood a chance. Asuka, finally walked into the restroom.

"Uh, what hit us?" Groaned Toji.

"And angry false redhead, that's what." Shinji replied.

"Well, so we leave early morning right?" Asked Kensuke.

"Yea, granted we survive."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dinners ready!" Misato calls from the kitchen. Everyone walks into the dinning room. Shinji however, is carrying a bottle of Pepto Bismal.

"Shinji what's with the bottle?" Asked Toji.

"You'll find out soon enough." Was his reply everyone but Shinji dug in, "3...2...1..." the bell rang and Shinji left the room leaving the others to sit there in pain. "I figured this would happen so I ordered some pizza."

"Uh, Misato, I think it's best you not cook from now on." grumbled Asuka.

"I agree, how about some pizza to purge the taste?" Shinji returns with a large pizza box. Asuka tries to grab it, "Uh, uh, uh, what do we say?"

"Give me the pizza!" She screamed, trying to grab the box, but she was too short.

"Say it!"

"GIVE ME THE PIZZA!"

"This is gonna be a long night." Kensuke and Toji said in unison.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji woke up in the middle of the night, he hears some rustling coming from Asuka's room. He decided to investigate, he crept into the room to see Asuka squirming on her bed. He notices her blanket at her feet and pulls it up her neck and tightly tucks her in. Asuka relaxes and calms down. Afterwards Shinji leaves the room and closes the door. Asuka woke up that feeling refreshed.

'Was that a dream?' she asked herself. Apparently she was awake last night. She put on some clothes and walk into the living room to see Shinji and the two stooges ready to go.

"Hey Asuka, are you going to the beach with us?" Shinji asked.

"I don't think I can."

"Oh, don't worry, just come along, we'll pick up a swimsuit along the way." Misato spoke.

"But what about NERV?" Asuka asked. " I thought I was supposed to fill in for Emo-boy here."

"Don't worry, I'll let Ritsuko chew me out later."

"Well, okay then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The beach was pretty occupied for the day, but the gang made their way through. Shinji and Asuka just sunbathed for a bit while the others went for a swim.

"So, what do you think of Japan?" Spoke Shinji, completely oblivious to all the stares he was getting.

"Well, it's not that bad," She replied, "But the rooms are too small, and they have no locks."

"Why, do you need to have your door locked?" Shinji grinned, "You wanted to do something naughty?"

"WHAT!" She yelled, "I AUGHT TO KILL YOU!"

"Well, since Kensuke and Toji interrupted us yesterday, I though maybe-" Asuka was back to choking Shinji.

"What's a pretty young thing like you doing here?" Asuka turn around to see a man.

"None of your business." She replied.

"Well, why don't you ditch the dork and come with me," He spoke, "We can have some fun."

"What are you a pedophile?" Shinji asked, "She's fucking fourteen!"

"What I do is of no concern to you." He turns towards Asuka and grabs her wrist. "Come on, let's go."

"Let go!" Asuka screams.

"I advise you let her go." Shinji stood up and walks up to the man.

"Oh yea," The man let's her go and cracks his knuckles, "What are you going to do about it."

"Shinji, no!" Asuka yelled. The man grabs her and throws her down. Shinji keeps a straight face.

"Apologize to her." Shinji looks at the man.

"You're going to take me on?" The man took out brass knuckles. "I suggest you walk away."

"I suggest you leave."

"That's it." The man tries to punch Shinji, but his arm was grabbed and wrapped around his back. Shinji held the man by the back of the head and held one of his arms.

"Apologize."

"NO!" Shinji rams him into a wall.

"Apologize"  
"No." Shinji rams him into a wall.

"Apologize."

"...no..." Shinji rams him again.

"Apologize." Shinji voice was a little cold.

"...I'm sorry..."

"What was that?" Shinji asked, "I didn't hear you."

"I"M SORRY!" The man cried.

"Good, now leave." The man ran away crying like a baby. Shinji walks up to his lawn chair and lies down. He notices the look on Asuka's face. "What's wrong?" She snaps out of it.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" She yells.

"Huh?" Shinji was really confused.

"You didn't have to make him cry!" Asuka was angry, "I think the doctor was right, you are a psychopath!"

"Why did I ask for you to come along?" Shinji asked under his breath.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it chapter two, kinda weird having me update in the same day huh? Well, I finish the first chapter at around 3 AM, but it's 7:26 PM right now. Well, I hope you liked the story. I know, Asuka was sent early, but I wanted to do that. And I guess the last bit with the whole before/after beach thing wasn't necessary, but I can't have all drama and Angel attacks. I need to have a little bit of fun with the characters...hehe...black... 

PLEASE REVIEW!

I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE AND WHERE I KEEP THE EXPLOSIVES!

Toodles.


	3. Ace

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, but ALL YOUR BASES ARE BELONG TO US.

Okay, this is chapter 3. I'd like to thank those who reviewed and I did notice some of the mistakes. However I will just pull the lazy author thing and pretend I know what I'm doing until I find a way to interlace it. The only non-grammatical and plot wise things were "The downing of the Bastard King," and the Asuka showing up early bit. And her calling him Emo-boy is because she was sent in because Shinji was supposedly in need of psychiatric help. Well, I guess that covers the plot things, NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

THANK YOU GENESIS D. ROSE FOR PROOFREADING THIS STORY.

"" Speech.

'' Thought.

* * *

6/22/06-6/23/06

"Uh, remind me never to go diving with you again." Shinji muttered as they returned to the apartment, it was late Sunday night. Apparently during the other timeline, it was a good thing they didn't have to go on that school trip.

"It's not my fault that you tripped and knocked all of the scuba tanks into the water." Asuka replied.

"Tripped? You freaking pushed me!" Shinji flopped onto the coach and turned on the television.

"Whatever, we have school in the morning, I'm too tired to argue." Asuka went into her bedroom.

'I'm gonna take a shower.' Shinji walked into the bathroom and proceeded to take off his clothes. He sits down in the bath for about fifteen minutes before getting up. As he reached the door it opened to review a fully nude Asuka. "EEK PERVERT!" Shinji yelled. Asuka instantly closed the door.

"Hey, wait a minute," She muttered, "YOU'RE THE PERVERT!" She opens the door to see it empty.

"Looking for me?" Asuka turns around to see a fully clothed Shinji.

"But, how did, you, but it's, uh, never mind." Asuka decided it was best to not wonder about these things. But then she remembers that she's naked. Starting to fill with anger she slaps Shinji.

"Well, if you're done, I'm gonna go now." He walks off while rubbing his cheek.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Shinji ran away from Kensuke's house as fast as he could. Trying to think of what to do next. 'I can't go to Toji, god-forbid, what the fuck am I going to do." Shinji, stops in an alleyway to catch his breath. 'They're all gone, they really are.' Shinji broke down crying, thinking of what to do. After a few minutes, he regains his composure and takes out a piece of paper with a map on it and looked around for a disguise, He puts on some dirty clothes he found lying around and then headed towards his destination._

Shinji woke up covered in sweat. He looks at his clock, "6:00, time to get up anyways." He climbs out of bed and heads towards the bathroom. While there he tries his best to wash the tears out from his eyes. He decided to go on his morning jog and clear his mind. When he gets back he decides to do some exercises for a little while. After he finishes he stops and picks up a rock. "It's not nice to spy on people you know." He throws the rock into a nearby tree.

"I see you've noticed me." A man jumps down from a branch.

"You don't think I noticed? You have cameras in our house for god sake." Shinji replied. "I tried to ignore it, but after I found the camera in the bathroom last night, I just had to get rid of them."

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Who else? Shinji Ikari," He replied before heading back into the apartment, "And you can do a DNA test if you want, I have nothing to hide."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm...Very interesting." Gendo spoke in his office. "Fuyutsuki, what do you think?"

"Well, sir, he knows about SEELE," He replied, "but so far he hasn't done anything...yet, I suggest we just continue to keep a close eye on him."

"I agree, but he is definitely up to something," Gendo said, "I don't know what, but we need to be on our toes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji woke up in the morning and got ready for school. After making breakfast, he proceeded to make their lunches.

"Morning Asuka, didja sleep well?" Shinji asked.

"Uh..."

"Well, breakfast is on the table, we need to leave real soon." They ate breakfast and were on their way to school.

"Alright class, sit down, it's time for today's lesson," The teacher walked towards his desk. "Ah, Mr. Ikari, have you decided to take me up on my offer?"

"What offer?" Shinji asked confused.

"About the advance math class."

"HIM?" jumped Asuka. "In an advanced math class?"

"Yea, what are you, jealous?"

"No, just the thought of you wasting a perfectly good seat in an advanced class makes me sick that's all."

"You're just upset 'cause I'm smarter than you!"

"I'm a freaking college graduate!"

"Well, something tells me you can't read Kanji!"

"A bit of bickering between the newlyweds?" Toji spoke up; laughter broke out in the class.

"I'd never even consider marrying this asshole!" Asuka shot up.

"You know, what, I'm gonna take you up on that offer." Shinji got up, "I'm not gonna be stuck in the same classroom as her, its bad enough we have to live together." The entire class gasped. "What?"

"You, by far, are the biggest idiot, I've ever met."

"You aught to look in a mirror more often then."

"DIE!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid, hormonal, little 'redhead.'" Shinji grumbled as he got changed for P.E. 'This sucks, I should have come back a little later, and I can't believe I have to go through all this bullshit again.' Shinji proceeded to head towards the Gym. As the class stood there, Shinji couldn't help but be bored.

"All right you maggots," yelled the Coach/Drill Sergeant, "today, we will begin your physical fitness test." The class groaned.

"Psst, hey Shinji" Asked one of the classmates.

"Yea?"

"What's she like in bed?"

"I don't remember." Shinji replied obliviously, 'She hasn't "sleepwalked" into my bed since I was fifteen.' Shinji looks around and notices all the stares he was getting from his classmates. "What?"

"Alright, Mr. Ikari," yelled the Coach/Drill Sergeant, "Why don't you start your push ups in front of the class." Shinji walks up to him.

"How many?"

"Until you drop!"

"Well, this may take a while." Shinji said with a smirk before doing his push ups.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"89,90,91, can I stop now?" Shinji asked. The entire class stood there not believing what they were seeing.

"Fine, you may go for now," The coach/drill Sergeant spoke, "The rest of you maggots, drop and give me 50."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, what's with everyone today?" grumbled Shinji. Everyone had been given him a hard time and use his little slip up about sleeping arrangements earlier against him, much to his displeasure. Shinji opened the door into the locker room and walks down, turns left...left? "Hey, there's supposed to be a right turn here...oh fuck..." He looks up and sees that he's in the girls' locker room, and in front of him is a very angry "redhead" in her panties and bra.

"GET OUT! CAN'T WE HAVE SOME PRIVACY?" yelled Asuka.

"Calm down Asuka," Shinji smirked, "It's not like I haven't seen you in less." Everyone in the room just looked at her. "Did anyone else here know that she's not a natural redhead?" Asuka, clearly pissed off, rams him into the locker, pinning him to it.

"Don't you know when to shut the fuck up?" Everyone was just staring at the two right now, wonder what will happen next.

"Well, since I'm fucked anyways," Shinji smirked, "I might as well go down in a blazing glory."

"Everyone," Still holding Shinji, "I advise you to close your eyes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome back Shinji, Asuka," Ritsuko spoke, noticing Shinji, "what happened to you?"

"PMS happened to me." Shinji replied.

"Have you ever heard of the word "tact" by any chance?" Asuka asked.

"Whatever, can't we just get on with our harmonics tests?" Shinji asked, "oh, and is Rei cleared yet? I haven't seen her in weeks."

"Yes, she cleared to pilot now." Ritsuko replied. The two of them headed towards the lockers, Shinji, this time, making sure he's in the correct one. On the other side, Asuka is speaking with Rei.

"God," She exasperates, "I can't stand him, all he does is try to piss me off."

"..."

"Hey, don't you at least care?" She asked. "We have to work with this guy."

"He killed two Angels without help," Rei replied, "I don't see a problem with that."

"Humph."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how did you do?" Shinji asked Asuka on the way home.

"Shut up!" She yelled.

"You're just upset I did better then both you and Rei combined!"

"Cut the crap you two." Misato wanted to speak, "I'm going out tonight and I don't want you two to be dead when I get back."

"Out drinking with Kaji?" Shinji asked innocently.

"How did you know?" Misato started to sweat.

"Well, whatever, what you do is your business," Shinji replied,

"I'm not spending the rest of the day with you!" Asuka said.

"Well, go to over Hikari's or something."

"I might as well."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, I have the house all to myself." Shinji couldn't help but snicker as he sat on the coach and dim the lights. "Let's see, everyone's out, Misato won't be back until tomorrow, Asuka will be back in a few hours, NERV cameras taken out, well, now to get some work done."

"Just what was on my mind." The man from before stepped out of the shadows.

"Ah, there you are, but before we begin, I need to know you're name."

"It is of no concern to you, just call me Ace."

"Ace it is."

"You have no idea how much trouble you could get yourself in."

"Oh, I have an idea, what is it that you want?"

"We found these, hidden under the floorboards." Ace places a manila folder on the coffee table.

"Good job, you found those," Shinji's eyes narrowed, "however, I don't see any cause for alarm, that information could be dug up by looking on the Internet."

"True, but there is one peculiar document we couldn't help but notice." Ace opens the folder and pulls out a sheet of paper.

"Ah, information on my father, is it a crime to learn about the man that brought you to this world."

"That is true, but, this lists everything from his blood type to his address."

"Once again, that is information that you can look up on the Internet," Shinji voice turns cold, "I don't see a problem in that."

"You may not see it as a problem but we do." Ace couldn't help but be slightly fazed.

"Shinji, what's going on?" Asuka appears from the door.

"Oh, just an old friend visiting," Shinji back to his normal self, "Is that right, Eugene?"

"Yes, it's been nice meeting you," The man walks towards the door, "Remember, we have some more business to take care of."

"See you later." The man walks out the door, but he couldn't help but wonder.

'How did he know my name?'

"What are you up to?" Asuka asked.

"Nothing, just a little visit from an old friend." Shinji walked into the kitchen.

"You're up to something," Asuka's eyes narrowed, "And I'm gonna find out sooner or later."

"Whatever, hey, why are you home so early anyways?"

"Hikari went off you visit Toji, and I decided that three would be a crowed."

"Oh well, I'm freaking bored." Shinji grabs a soda out of the fridge.

"Well, let's do something to pass the time."

'You just walked straight into that one.' Shinji thought, "Let's have sex or something."

"WHAT!" Asuka started to blush like crazy.

"You know, to pass the time."

"Okay." Asuka replied, 'You're not getting me this time.'

"..." Shinji just stared, not expecting that answer. "Okay." He proceeded unbutton his shirt.

"WHAT, I WAS JUST KIDDING! I DIDN'T REALLY MEAN IT!"

"But you said."

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

"Oh really." Shinji pulls out a tape recorder and plays it. "Let's have sex or something.../fast forward/...Okay..."

"GIVE ME THAT!"

"You're too easy, and in more ways then one"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Shinji, did you get it?" A man in a wheelchair asked an 18 year old Shinji Ikari._

_"Yes, we have everything we need right here." He holds up a DVD._

_"That's very good; three long years of hard work will finally pay off."_

_"Yes, we can finally bring down SEELE."_

_"I can't believe it, I just can't believe it."_

Shinji woke up earlier then usual that morning. "Yes, you won't believe it this time around either, now that I've found you." He then proceeded to get ready for his morning jog, fully aware that he was being monitored. After a bit of running, he stops in an empty portion of the park.

"You can come out now."

"I believe nothing gets past you," Ace stepped out of the shadows, "shall we continue from where we left off yesterday."

"Yes, we may begin, but make this short."

"What do you know about NERV?"

"Aahahah," Shinji chuckled, "There's a lot more things I know, things, you'll never figure out on your own."

"Tell me."

"Well, it's starts off with the story of a little boy," Shinji started speaking, "who was nothing more than a puppet to society, now this little boy, was the key, the key to the fate of all humanity." Shinji continued, "However, he had no idea he was being used, he thought he was just helping out his friends, but boy, was he wrong." Shinji started walking away, "After he found out, he stopped them, but not for long." Shinji stopped, "They killed all of his friends, his family, and in a sense, himself." Shinji turned his head to face the man, "Physically, he was still alive, but on the inside, he died."

"What happened afterwards?" Ace was intrigued, if not slightly frightened.

"I don't know," Shinji started to walk away, "It hasn't been finished yet, once it is, I'll tell you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week has past since that morning, and Ace was busy trying to dig up whatever he can find about Shinji. His record checked out clear and although he was suspicious in person, on paper, there was nothing wrong with him. It was late at night, and he barely got any sleep.

"I don't understand," Ace busily typing away, searching some more, "he seems to be very good at covering his tracks." Ace, deciding he needs a break decides to head out to get some fresh air. On the out side he sees Shinji in dark clothing carrying a suitcase. Pulling out his handgun, he proceeds to follow him. Believing he might be carrying a bomb, or a sniper rifle, he follows with caution. He follows Shinji down the street and up onto the roof of a building, a building across from Gendo's apartment.

"I see you followed me." Shinji places the suit case on the ground.

"What is your business here?"

"If you must know, it has to do with you."

"Really?"

"Do you know what your job is?"

"NERV sent me to watch you for any suspicious activity," eying the suitcase, "and what you're doing right now is rather suspicious."

"Tell me, what do you know about NERV?"

"That they were created to combat angels."

"Well, there's a lot more to NERV then you think, do you want to know what inside the suitcase?" He hands him the suitcase, "Here, take a look."

"Where did you get this?" He opens it and sees nothing but a picture.

"You've got a nice family there, with the way things are going, I suggest you spend a little more time with them."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, but someone else is." Shinji said before disappearing into the shadows.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji slept in class that morning, completely tired from his little escapade a few hours ago.

"Alright Shinji, spill it." Toji asked.

"Spill what?"

"Why are you so tired?" He asked.

"Asuka kept you up late last night?" Kensuke asked for him.

"WHAT?" Asuka smacks all three of them.

"Hey, you two want to listen to something." Shinji pulls out a tape recorder; Asuka immediately snatches it, takes out the tape and breaks it in half.

"There, let's see you-" Asuka see him pulling out another tape, it too suffered the same fate as the last one.

"Fine, you win." at that moment an alarm went off signaling an Angel attack. Everyone took to the shelters while Shinji and Asuka ran straight to NERV.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We see the 5th Angel, the giant diamond like thing heading towards Geofront destroying everything in its path.

"Asuka, we will be sending you and Shinji in to combat this angel." Misato continued, "Since it seems to have an exceptionally strong AT field, our only course of action is to attack in close range combat."

"Uh, Misato, do you think this will be a good idea?" Shinji asked. "If we need to get close and this thing has an exceptionally long ranged attack, won't we get fried before we could even reach it?"

"Well, we don't have much of a choice."

"We can't just go and charge headfirst into this thing."

"That is an order." Shinji, Misato, and Asuka turned to see Gendo speaking. "If you do not wish to go, Asuka can proceed with the operation alone.

"Yea, this would make things much easier without you." Asuka responded, pointing at Shinji.

'Fuck, I can't let her go alone." Shinji started sweating, "Fine, I'll do it." Shinji very reluctantly climbs into his entry plug. 'Alright, just let yourself get rattled for a bit and then we'll be out of there, God, I hope this works.'

"Alright, Unit 01, Unit 02, Launch!" Maya spoke over the intercom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Alright just let yourself get fried and then It'll be all over.' Shinji was getting nervous.

"We're detecting a high energy reading coming from the Angel." Maya said.

'Alright, here it is...what the?' Shinji doesn't feel anything, instantly his face turned pale as it finally dawned on him. He wasn't being targeted, 'Shit, ASUKA!'

"AHHH!" Shinji had no idea what to do, so he did the first thing he could think of.

'I'm gonna fucking hate myself for this later.' Shinji in that instant jumped in front of Unit 02 and Asuka.

The last anyone heard from Unit 01 was the sound of an inhuman scream.

* * *

A/N: Well, this was chapter 3, sorry it was a little shorter than the last 2 chapters, but I had my reasons. This is where the story will get much more in depth and will soon slowly steer away from the original timeline. You'll be in for a real treat when it comes to chapter 4, trust me, well, I hope you'll like it as much as you like the story so far.

P.S. I also changed the genre to Drama/Humor, believing that's what this story tends to be more like.

REVIEW PLEASE!

I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE AND WHERE I KEEP THE EXPLOSIVES!

Toodles.


	4. Interlude 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, but Firefox owns Explorer.

Well this is Chapter 4, sorry for the late update, I decided to spend more time proof reading a making sure I have my facts straight. You guys are in for a bit of a treat with this one though. In this chapter, instead of giving small little bits of the past, I'm gonna piece some of them together to get a better understanding. You can call this as somewhat of an interlude, well, anyways, continue to read and review this story. Its been fun so far, and I want to keep writing.

"" Speech.

'' Though.

* * *

6/24/06-6/25/06 

"Uh, my head." Shinji awakens upon a beach covered in LCL, he seemed a little fazed and confused. Looking around, he notices Asuka lying down not far away, she's covered in bandages and doesn't look to be in very good shape. Upon seeing Asuka, he then tries to strangle her. Asuka wakes up to see Shinji trying to kill her and brings her hand up to his cheeks. Noticing this, he stops.

"This feeling sucks." Shinji lets go of her neck and sits down next to her. "I'm alive?"

"Fortunately yes, lets get out of here." Shinji picked her up in his arms and proceeded to carry her and look for a hospital. Walking around for a few minutes he noticing a couple of tents with a large red cross by it, assuming that it was a field hospital, he continued to carry Asuka towards it. The field hospitals were fairly busy, seeing an empty cot, he lays her down until an doctor arrived. While the doctor was checking on Asuka, Shinji decides it would be best to wait outside.

"You're alive." Shinji turns around to see Misato. Her face covered in tears, Shinji soon found the live squeezed out of him

"Yes, I'm alive, Asuka too."

"But...how?" The two decided to go inside and check on Asuka.

"Well, if you think about, Unit 01 did demolish Unit 03," Shinji replied, "And Toji lived."

"Guess that's true." Misato walks up to the doctor as he was checking Asuka. "How is she doc?" She asks.

"Aside from neurological damage, she's fine, we need to transfer her to a real hospital for treatment, but she should be good in a week." he replied before moving onto another patient.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A whole week has past since the aborted Third Impact. Economies were desperately trying to rebuild, countries were trying to help the victims, and people were trying to pick up their lives and continue on. Soon after Asuka was released from the hospital, Shinji and her received a rather disturbing letter.

"SCHOOL?" Asuka's was pissed, to have gone through hell and back again only to return to school, her scream was loud enough to wake the dead, kill them, and then wake them up again.

"Yes, school, surprisingly, most of Tokyo-3 was left intact and you still need to get an education." Misato replied.

"This sucks." Shinji spoke up.

"I agree." Asuka replied.

"And afterwards you two need to return to NERV to finish some business." Misato finished her beer and leaves for work.

"I stand corrected, **this sucks**." Shinji said.

"I agree."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't get it." Kensuke told Shinji and Toji, he was bored out of his mind and decided to strike a conversation.

"Get what?" Shinji replied.

"We just survived the Third Impact," Kensuke looked at the teacher, "And he' still talking about the Second Impact."

"Yea, if you really think about it, he should come up with some new material." Toji spoke up.

"So, Shinji, what was it like?" Kensuke asked.

"What was what like?"

"Having to fight against all those MP Evas." Shinji shuddered at the thought and looked over at Asuka.

"I think it's best we not talk about it." Toji, understanding the situation, decided to change the subject. "Hey, what's going to happen to NERV after this is all over with?"

"I don't know, I'll probably find out after school." Shinji still looking at Asuka. Kensuke and Toji, realizing that it was best not to talk about anything referring to NERV, remained quiet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There is a very important reason as to why I called you all up here today." Gendo was standing in front of all the NERV employees. Shinji and Asuka were sitting in the front right next to Misato. No one knew where Rei was, but surprisingly, she was marked as the only NERV casualty, most likely having something to do with the Third Impact. Gendo was pacing back and forth, waiting for the right moment to say what was needed to be said. "The past year, the Angel attacks, the Third Impact, has all been hell on you all," Gendo took a deep breath, "but you'll never have to worry about it again."

"You don't mean." Ritsuko spoke up.

"Yes, NERV has been disbanded." With those final words, the commander walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NERV was indeed disbanded, it came as a surprise at first, but after a bit of thinking, people began to understand why. The Angel attacks were over, there was no need for NERV to be active. The UN agreed it would have been best if they were to disband NERV and confiscate Unit 01 and what was left of Unit 02 so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. People over the world agreed with this course of action, the Evangelions were so God-awfully powerful that they could threaten whole organizations, if not whole countries, so they posed a heavy threat.

What did piss off many, if not all of the ex-NERV employees was that NERV was pitted the blame for causing the Third Impact, and that SEELE was deemed their lord and savior who saved all the souls of humanity, not some weak little boy who had an epiphany at the last second. However, Shinji didn't care whether anyone thought he saved them or not, he was just happy it was over and that he at least knew the truth, Asuka however, didn't bode well with it, as many would have predicted.

"THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!" Asuka never did let up on what had happened, and continued to vent out her anger, much to the displeasure of her roomates.

"Come on Asuka, it's been a whole week, let it go already." Misato was starting to get sick of her complaining, to the point where she would threaten to cook if she were to continue. "At least we got our charges acquitted, if it weren't for Fuyutsuki, we'd all be behind bars."

"I don't care, it just upsets me, after all that work, we're the bad guys."

"It could be worst, just think of it that way."

"I don't think it could get any worse than this, the whole world hates us." Asuka couldn't take it anymore and decided it was best to go out and clear her mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, it's about to get worse, trust me, I think it's time." The man sat at his desk, covered in the shadows.

"Are you sure?" Asked his second hand man.

"Yes, begin phase two."

"Yes, sir."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji was starting to get depressed, but he knew why, it was the fact that everyone hated him. He thought he could just ignore everyone, but the boy was wrong. He was able to put up with the name calling, the angry stares, and even the occasional beating, but there was just one thing that he couldn't stand, those five words, five words that completely turned Shinji inside out and he did the one thing he thought he never do.

"Hey, look, it's the asshole that nearly destroyed the world." yelled one of the students as he was walking down the hallway.

"I though you were a nice boy, but I guess I was wrong." One of the girls spoke out.

"You're nothing but a lying deceiving prick, you're just like your father." One of them stepped out in front of him.

_You're just like your father._

_You're just like your father._

_You're just like your father._

In that very instant, Shinji snapped and slammed the kid's face against the wall.

"DON'T YOU EVER COMPARE ME TO MY FATHER." Shinji proceeded to bang the kid's face until it was bleeding and broke his nose. Once Shinji regained his composure, he stopped, and started to backpedal away from the wall. He couldn't believe what he just did, he just hurt someone, even though he had it coming, he didn't deserve the punishment that he just received. He looked at his hand, noticing a bit of blood.

"I'm just like my father." Shinji fell to his knees and began crying.

Ever since that day, no body wanted to talk to Shinji, save for Toji, Kensuke, Asuka, and Hikari. He was starting to go down the road of mental instability, and the students and teachers were beginning to notice. He was starting to dread every living moment of his life. If not for his small circle of friends, he probably would have killed himself by now, to end the suffering. All he did was go to school, eat, and sleep. He only spoke when spoken to and never indulged in any conversation. He thought that it couldn't get any worst then it already has. Too bad it always does get worse and worse, until that one faithful day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji was walking home, he was just let out of school, much to his relief. He was getting sick of it, he wanted to tell the world that they were wrong, that SEELE was responsible, but he didn't have any proof. SEELE did indeed have hard evidence that NERV, or more realistically, Gendo, wanted to start the Third Impact. What was left out however, was SEELE's involvement, but no one, save for NERV and SEELE knew that. As he slowly crept towards his apartment, he felt a sense of dread hit him, something just wasn't right. He opened the door to see Misato viciously packing a bag with his stuff. On the floor laid two men in suits bleeding through their chest.

"Misato, what's going on?" Shinji asked.

"Now is not the time Shinji, you need to get out of here now, here, take this," Misato handed him a bag, "Get out of here as fast as you can, don't look back." Shinji did what he was told, as he ran away from the building. After a few minutes he turned around and saw machine gun fire fly out the balcony. He decided the best thing to do was to head to NERV, little did he know that wasn't a very smart idea.

Shinji ran as fast as he could towards NERV, although NERV has been disbanded, it was going to be used as a military base for the JSDF and was still in use, however, without the Evangelions. Shinji was really scared, he was used to fear, but this was something beyond fear. He continued to run.

"EVERYONE WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!" Yelled Shinji as he ran into NERV, to his surprise he found no one there but his father.

"Shinji I would like to talk to you, follow me." Shinji obeyed and followed his father. "You know what is happening, do you?"

"What's going on? I don't understand." Shinji was nervous, something was happening, and he didn't know what it was.

"Well, you'll find out soon enough," He answered, "Would you like to know what happened to Misato?"

Shinji look at his father and came to a shocking realization, "YOU!" He mustered all of his strength and punched Gendo as hard as he could. To his surprise, he actually fell to the ground. Shinji, deciding that he needed to get out of there as fast as he could, ran away, something he had become very good at.

'I need to find Asuka.' Shinji ran through the Geofront. Shinji arrives on the surface and sees Asuka. "ASUKA!"

"What is it?" She replied.

"We need to get out of here, something bad has happened."

"What is it?"

"Misato's dead." Shinji hung his head low.

"Yea, whatever, let's go home, you're in a lot of trouble you know." Not believing him one bit.

"I'm serious!" Shinji followed after Asuka, unaware that he was walking home. Shinji was desperately trying to convince her the entire way but she wouldn't listen. As they approached the door, both Asuka and Shinji felt it, both feeling that something was wrong as they reluctantly opened the door.

"Oh, my god." The entire apartment was a mess, there was blood and bodies on the floor and it looked as if the entire place has been searched and thrashed. Shinji contemplated whether telling Asuka that he told her so, but decided against it.

"We need to leave, we can't stay here."

"We're are we going to- oh my god Misato!" Asuka notices Misato by the balcony door and slowly approaches her.

"Shinji...Asuka...get out...of...here..." Misato tried her best to speak, but barely could.

"It's alright Misato, it's alright, we're going to get you to a hospital." Shinji was trying to hold in his tears.

"It's too...late for...me...there's a...map...in your bag...go there..." With those final words, Misato left the plane of the living.

"Misato." Shinji was starting to cry.

"Shinji, we have to go." Asuka began looking at the map, she ran to her room to get her stuff. "I know it hurts, but if we stay, all of her troubles would have been for nothing, we can't stay here." Shinji, agreeing, decided it was best to carry on, no matter how hard it was going to be to continue. And with that, the two of them started walking away. The two began heading towards their destination until Asuka suddenly stopped.

"Asuka, why did you stop?" Shinji wondered.

"We're being followed," Asuka didn't want to look back, "okay, on three, we make a run for it...1...2...3!" Shinji and Asuka ran as fast as they could. One of the men fired his gun at them. Shinji continued running, glad that he had not been hit, but he notices something was wrong, he wasn't with Asuka anymore. The blood drained from his face as he turned around and notices Asuka on the ground.

"Shinji!" She yelled.

"ASUKA!" He ran up her and held her; she was bleeding though the chest, obviously shot. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here!"

"Shinji, go, I'm not going to make it." She pleaded.

"I'm not leaving without you Asuka, Asuka?" He looked back down at the her and noticed her lifeless eyes. A bullet flew over his head, he knew he didn't have long before he was taken down too. Shinji couldn't take it anymore, in the past hour he had lost two of his friends. He didn't want to leave Asuka, but knew he had no choice, he had to keep going, whether he liked it or not. He closed her eyelids and very, very reluctantly, continued on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say Shinji was upset would have been an understatement, after ditching the two who were following him, he looked at the sun and noticed that it was starting to set and he needed a place to stay for the night. He notices that he's been heading in the direction of Kensuke's house and that he should be there in a few minutes. He decides he'll spend the night over at Kensuke's house and leave early in the morning. Checking to make sure he wasn't followed, he rang the doorbell. When the door opened he sees Kensuke standing at the door.

"Kensuke, can I crash at your place for a little bit, there's been a problem." Shinji asked.

"Sure no problem" he motioned towards the door, "anything for a friend."

"Thanks." Shinji walked into the door, he proceeded into the guest room and drops his bag onto the bed. He proceeded to walk into the living room but saw two men there. 'Fuck, they followed me.' He watched as they proceeded to beat up Kensuke.

"Where is he, we saw him enter this room." One of them spoke.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kensuke said.

"Well, since he ain't talking, I'll just finish him." He pulls out a pistol and fires.

"AHHH!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Shinji ran away from Kensuke's house as fast as he could. Trying to think of what to do next. 'I can't go to Toji, god-forbid, what the fuck am I going to do." Shinji, stops in an alleyway to catch his breath. ' They're all gone, they really are.' Shinji broke down crying, thinking of what to do. After a few minutes, he regains his composure and takes out a piece of paper with a map on it and looked around for a disguise, He puts on some dirty clothes he found lying around and then headed towards his destination.

It was around 11 o'clock at night, and Shinji was starting to waver. Thoughts running through his mind about the last couple of hours. Not being able to take it anymore, Shinji gave up and sat down at a nearby park bench.

"I can't take it anymore." Shinji had practically given up hope. "I don't want to live anymore." Shinji was bawling his eyes out. He had hoped that after the Third Impact everything would be fine, after the Angels, he could live a normal life, but he was wrong, dead wrong. He remembered all the troubles he's gotten himself into, and now that his friends were gone and without anyway to bring them back, he just lost any hope of living. And to make it worst, there were people looking for him, he hoped that he could just get it over with and let them finish him off.

"Do you wish to see your friends again?" Shinji turned his head to see a man walk up to him. "Do you wish to see your friends again?"

"..." Shinji just remained quiet.

"Follow me, we're going for a walk." Shinji, knowing that he has no choice, decided to follow along side him. "Do you wish to see your friends again?"

"..."

"I know you do." The man spoke, "What if I where to tell you that there was away for you to see your friends again, without killing yourself, are you interested?"

"..." Shinji didn't say anything, but he nodded.

"If you wish to see your friends again, there is only one thing you need to do," The man stopped walking, "We need you to pilot Unit 01, that's all you need to know."

"..." Shinji looked at the man like he had just grown a second head. He couldn't have heard that right, could he?

'What? Pilot Unit 01? I haven't piloted that thing since, since the Third Impact. Why would they need Unit 01.' Shinji's face turned pale when he realized what they had been planning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Bah, I can't believe we failed." The SEELE members were talking to one another shortly after the Third Impact._

"_It's all because of that boy, we were so close too." Spoke another member._

"_What we need to do is to give him a reason to do so, and we can be successful this time." Spoke another member._

"_But how are we going to do that?" _

"_Don't worry, I have an idea."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fourth Impact." Shinji couldn't believe it. He had just figured it out. They needed him and Unit 01 to cause the bloody Fourth Impact. After the failed Human Complement project, they will still try to do it again. And he was needed, he was needed in order to complete the project and cause the Fourth Impact. That was why they killed his friends, who was supposedly his family. They needed to give him a reason to die, to not want to continue living to make him want to go through with it. It would have worked too, if he hadn't figured it out, he would have gone through with it, but, he was angry. ANGRY THAT THEY WOULD USE HIM LIKE THIS! He felt different, normally he would've been afraid, scared, and would run away to end all this suffering, but not today. There was something different he wanted. He didn't want to see his friends, not yet. He didn't want to run away. No, he wanted something he had never wanted before.

He wanted revenge.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go, Chapter 4, I hope you liked it. I think I did a nice job at it, but I'm not the judge in this decision here, you guys are. Please tell me if I did a good job or not and what you think of the story so far. 

PLEASE REVIEW.

I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE AND WHERE I KEEP THE EXPLOSIVES!

Toodles.


	5. When You Fuck With The Timeline

Disclaimer: The do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, but I PWN UR ASS!

Here's chapter 5, you can drop the gun now, I've been a good boy, see, I updated : ). Well, here's the story of what happens to our little Shinji after he gets fried, enjoy. Hmm, fried Shinji...

* * *

6/26/06-6/27/06 

'I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead," Shinji felt weightless as if he were floating, 'Stupid, stupid, stupid, all you've been through thrown away, how could I hav-"

"He looks so peacefully in his sleep." Shinji was broken from his mental rant when he heard the voice of a girl in his room. Listening around, he noticed that his classmates must have decided to visit him. He heard the voices of Kensuke, Toji, Asuka, Misato, Hikari, and probably some of the kids from his class in the room. Knowing this, he decided to have some fun.

"Oh Asuka." Shinji moaned as he started to shift slightly. Everyone in the room immediate shut up and stared at Shinji. "I love the feeling of you being beneath me." Everyone in the room shifted to face Asuka, who was red as a tomato.

"He's just having some sick fantasy that's all." She replied, "I mean, what guy her hasn't had any fantasies about me?" All the guys looked at each other for a moment, then hung their head low, knowing what she said was indeed, true.

"Its just like last week, when Misato was out with Kaji." Shinji couldn't help but smile in his 'sleep' as he moaned once again. Everyone in the room went wide eyed and was staring at Asuka, the girls were more likely trying to burn a hole into her head.

"I would never do that!" Asuka was trying her best to hide the blush on her face, but everyone kept staring.

"I don't know, I remember this one time where we walked into the kitchen," Toji spoke up, "and you were on top of him, naked."

"Oh yea, I still have that on my camera somewhere." Kensuke pulled out some of his camera's memory sticks and began looking for it. Asuka had given up trying to explain as once again, the girls continued to try to burn a hole in her head. Shinji, thinking that he had had enough fun, burst out laughing. The occupants turned away from Asuka and looked at Shinji as though he had gone insane.

"AHAHAH" Shinji was wiping the tears from his eyes as he sat up. "YOU GUYS ARE SO GULLIBLE!" Shinji was clutching his sides, trying his best not to have an ulcer, failing miserably, but trying nonetheless.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Asuka, totally pissed off, grabbed a hold Shinji's neck and began squeezing, hard, really hard.

"Man, Shinji's been back for 5 minutes and Asuka's already on top of him." Spoke some of the classmates, poor idiots, they never knew what hit them next.

"Well, now that everything is back to normal," Shinji rubbed the back of his neck, "How long have I been out?"

"A week." Misato replied.

"A week? Boy are the readers gonna be pissed."

"The what?" Misato couldn't help but be a little confused.

"Nothing, just a little fazed still I guess, anyways, how did the battle go?" Shinji couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, Asuka got rid of it, although you weren't the only one that got fried." Shinji couldn't help but feel sorry for Rei, but knew that she'll be alright.

"Yea, I took care of it, no thanks to you." Asuka couldn't help but inflate her ego some more, only for it to be crushed by none other than Shinji.

"If it weren't for me, you'd be in this bed feeling the burn of a thousand suns while your skin was being peeled off very, very, very, VERY, slowly as it was on fire, along with the burning on the inside as if all of your internal organs were being melted in the most painful way possible.

"..." Asuka had nothing to say, after all, he was right.

"But hey, I'm just glad your fine, how's Rei?" No one wanted to talk, after Shinji's description, no one had anything to say.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the?" Shinji had just gotten in school the next morning to notice the entire male population of the school by the front. Curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to investigate. Shoving his way through the crowd, he was trying to tough the rough waters until he made it to his destination. Upon seeing what everyone was looking at, Shinji's jaw dropped to the floor, not believing what he saw. Before him, and the entire male student body, stood a girl with reddish brown hair, of whom he recognized. Shinji, deciding it was best to stay away from her and hope it doesn't fuck with his plans with SEELE, decides to slowly walk away and avoid her. Unfortunately, his plan backfired, the girl seeing the only man to have ever brushed her away like that decides to follow after him. Heading in Shinji's direction, the crowed parted like Moses and the Red Sea, and watched as she followed after him. However, before she could reach him, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

"Class, I'd like to introduce you to a new student." Shinji couldn't help but wince, already knowing who it will be.

"Hello, my name is," She wrote it on the board, "Mana Kirishima."

"Oh, great job Shinji! See what happens when you mess with the timeline? Shit like this happens." Shinji jumped out of his seat, oblivious to the fact that he was in a classroom full of people. Everyone just stared at Shinji, wondering if he took a little too much damage from the last Angel. After a few minutes, everyone came to a conclusion and just assumed he was on some sort of painkiller. Mana however was a little confused and felt it would be just safer to sit down next to Hikari. As the lunch bell rang, Shinji decided that he wanted to have a little fresh air and went out for a walk.

"Great, how am I gonna fix this?" Shinji was kicking a can as he was walking down the street.. "I guess my story just gained a little side quest." Shinji suddenly stopped. Noticing that he was being followed, he bent over and picked up a nearby rock. "I don't have time for this Ace, I'll talk to you later."

"Who?" Shinji turned around to see non-other than Mana Kirishima.

"Oh no one, just a friend," He look around to make sure non of his friends have followed him before turning his attention back to Mana, "What are you doing here."

"Well, I saw you rush out of class and I wanted to know what was wrong."

"Oh don't worry, just the painkillers kicking in, nothing to worry about." Shinji smiled meekly. Looking down at her watch, she notices that lunch was almost over.

"We're going to be late." She grabs his hand and proceeds to drag him back to school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Shinji and Mana entered the class, Shinji couldn't help but wonder why everyone was looking at him. Looking down at his hand, he remembered that he was still holding Mana's hand, letting go, he walked back to his desk and turned off his computer, to prevent anyone from riddling him with questions. Noticing this, everyone proceeded to bombard Mana with instant messages before she grew frustrated and decided to also turn off the computer. Asuka however had other things on her mind.

'What the hell is she doing?' Asuka couldn't help but feel a little jealous, trying to keep from staring at Mana, failing, but trying indeed.

'Okay, just ignore everything she does and you'll be fi-' Shinji was snapped out of his train of thought when a note landed on his desk. Without even looking at it, he tossed crumbled it into a ball, and tosses the note across the room and into the trash can, much to the pleasure of the female occupants. After class was let out, he started to walk in the direction of NERV, with Mana in pursuit.

"Shinji!" Shinji turned around and saw her once again.

"You need something?"

"Well, since you didn't eat today, I though...maybe...we-" Mana was cut off as Shinji answered he question.

"I'd love to, but I'm a little busy, sorry." Looking into her hurt filled eyes, a battle was waged in Shinji's mind, trying to come to a conclusion. "Fine, let's get some lunch." Shinji said, defeated, not wanting to hurt the girl's feeling. Happily, she clung onto his arm for dear life as they started to walk to a nearby restaurant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they entered the restaurant, Shinji couldn't help but notice the look he got from his waiter as the two of them sat at an empty booth. After ordering their meals, Mana tried to strike up a conversation.

"So, how long have you been living here?" She asked.

"I moved in around two months ago." Shinji answered.

"Weird, that's around the same time when the Angel attacks began."

"Speaking of Angel attacks, why would you move in," Shinji smirked, "Is it because you came all the way here to see me?"

"Very funny, I came here, because despite the Angels, this city is very safe, but I wouldn't mind meeting the pilot of the purple Eva though."

"Don't worry, I know the guy," Shinji smirked, "I can introduce you to him if you want."

"Oh really." Mana raised an eyebrow, like she didn't believe him. Before Shinji could say anything, their food arrived. Deciding to leave the situation as is he began to eat. While Shinji was munching on his steak, he couldn't help but notice that Mana was picking at her salad with a fork.

"What's the matter, not hungry?"

"No, I'm trying to lose weight, but I hate having to watch what I eat."

"I don't see whats wrong, you look fine." Shinji said without even thinking. Mana couldn't help but blush as she went back to picking her salad. "You know, if you really want to lose, weight, I suggest you eat more."

"Eat more?"

"I know, but contrary to popular belief, you actually gain weight by eating less." Shinji said.

"That doesn't make sense, can you explain?" Mana said.

"You see, the less often you eat, the more your body deposit fat reserves since it doesn't know when the next meal is coming," Shinji said, "However, if you eat more often, your body starts expecting a constant supply of food so it gets rid of its fat reserves since there's no need for it to store fat.

(A/N: I practically plagiarized the above part from the "Just Won't Die" series, but I couldn't have said it any better myself.)

"I guess that does makes sense."

"Oh, I got to go," looking down at his watch, he pulled out some money and drops it on the table, "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're late." Ritsuko said, glancing at the monitor.

"Sorry, I kinda lost track of time." Shinji didn't bother changing, knowing that the tests where almost done and that they would be over before he could get dressed.

"Well, it doesn't matter, it's too late for you to take your harmonics tests." Misato said. "Which reminds me, Shinji, I have to go to some stupid demonstration tomorrow, so, you guys can take the day off."

"Well, I just came here to tell you I'm alright so you don't get worried." As Shinji walked towards the exit, he bumped into Rei and Asuka. "Hello Rei, Asuka."

"Hello Pilot Ikari, how do you feel." Rei replied.

"I'm fine, thanks for your concern."

"Yea, whatever, what took you so long?" Asuka's as moody as ever.

"I got something to eat after class, but I kinda lost track of time."

"Whatever."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shinji!" Shinji, Asuka, and Misato turned around to see Mana as they exited the car.

"Mana, what are you doing here?" Shinji asked, ignoring the look from both Asuka and Misato.

"You left your bag back at the restaurant, I thought I'd return it."

"Thanks." Shinji takes the bag from her.

"I'll catch you tomorrow." Mana walks away as the three of them heads towards the apartment.

"Ooh, Shinji has a girlfriend." Misato couldn't help but tease him about it.

"Hmph, whatever." While Asuka just tried to look uninterested.

"Is that jealousy I hear?"

"Hey what's this?" Shinji took out a piece of paper from his bag.

"Looks like you got her phone number." Misato was having a little to much fun.

"..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School was hell the next morning, but that's what happens when you see the school's most eligible bachelor eating lunch with a girl as if it were a date. And a date they all thought it was. As Shinji was desperately trying to get to class, he couldn't help but notice all the stares he was receiving. And to make matters worse, here comes Mana.

"Shinji!" Mana said.

"Hey Mana, how are you?"

"Pretty good, thanks."

"SHINJI!" Asuka ran up to Shinji, "We're gonna be late to class if you don't move it."

"Yea, I think it's best we go." Shinji replied.

"Hello." Asuka spoke rather coldly when she noticed Mana standing next to Shinji.

"Hello." The two of them looked at each other with anger in their eyes.

"Hold on a second." The two of them watched as Shinji walked off into the crowed. He then came back with a video camera in his hands. "Okay, FIGHT!"

"..." The two girls just stared at him blankly.

"Come on, you know how these situation normally ends, start tearing each others clothes off." Half the male population promptly fainted from nosebleeds.

"PERVERT!" Shinji became crushed as he was being torn limb from limb.

"This is great." Kensuke couldn't help but laugh as he kept video taping.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Class wasn't any better, he was getting so many instant messages that all the little sounds meshed into one long sound, going on, for over the past ten minutes. It was starting to get annoying, so annoying that he sent a virus to everyone who instant messaged him.

"That aught to teach em." Shinji snickered as he closed his laptop. Before he fell asleep though, the principal made an announcement over the intercom.

"I'm sorry for the interruption class, but the entire school network has crashed, will the technicians please report to the server room." Shinji just sat there, he started snicker, then he started chuckling a bit, next he burst out laughing.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THOSE IDIOTS! AHAHAHA!" Everyone slowly got out of their seats, and huddled in the corner, as far away from Shinji as possible for fear he were to explode.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When school let out Shinji began to walk out of the school until he was stopped by Mana.

"Hello Shinji...hello, Asuka." Saying the last bit a little coldly.

"Yea, what is it?" Shinji asked.

"Well, maybe if you don't mind, we can go see a movie tonight."

"Yea, sure whatever, well, I gotta go." Shinji replied while looking at his watch, without even knowing the full extent of his words.

"Well, I'll meet you at "Cinema 6" at 7, you have my number, call me." Mana said before walking off. Everyone just stared at the scene in front of them in shock, all the guys took out a notebook and began taking notes.

"Hmm, that's the first I saw anyone take notes at this school." Shinji, still confused, had to point out the obvious.

"Do you know what you just did?" Asuka couldn't stop staring at Shinji.

"What?" Shinji started scratching his head, "I don't remember, what did I do?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing important." Asuka couldn't help but smile as they walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji slumped on the couch when he got back, tired of all the questions barraging him as he tried to get home. Calling him a god and asking him for advise, of course, the only answer Shinji was able to give was that he was just being himself. He was flipping through the channel when he came across a rather familiar scene.

"We're here at the demonstration of the newly created Jet Alone..."

"Jet Alone, I know I remember that from somewhere." Shinji was busily trying to remember, but gave up after a few minutes and flipped through the channel a few more times until it landed on Jerry Springer. After a few minutes, his face turned pale. "Oh, my God..."

"Yea, I agree, I think the whole having sex with your stepfather thing's kinda creepy." Asuka couldn't watch it anymore and decided it was best to change the channel.

"I know, what's wrong with these people." Shinji got up from his seat and headed towards his room.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to do some homework, and then I'm going to turn in early." Shinji opened the door and walked inside.

"What about your...date...?" Asuka couldn't help but shudder at that last bit.

"What date?"

"Never mind, don't worry about it." Asuka couldn't help but smile widely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile somewhere else, we see a girl with reddish brown hair, frantically searching through her closet, looking for something to wear...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around 6 o'clock in the morning when Shinji woke up.

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT!" Shinji woke up and ran out of his room. He went into Misato's room to check if she was in there. "Hey Misato, how did the Jet Alone thing do?"

"Huh, Shinji?" Misato asked.

"How did the Jet Alone thing do, you know, go berserk, set on a mad rampage threatening to level all of Tokyo-3 with it's nuclear reactor?"

"Well, it did go haywire, and it did take a while to shut down, however they were able to stop it before anything major happened." Misato replied, "Those idiots got a bit of a tongue lashing from the government though, it was kinda funny."

"Hmm, how anticlimactic."

"What?" Misato was confused.

"Well, I was kind of hoping the thing would go on a rampage down onto Tokyo-3 and nearly explode, only to have me hold it in place while you climb inside the thing and try to shut down the reactor manually before it goes off and kills all of us, with the exception of me, of course, I'll be safe in my Eva, but let's not go there."

"Shinji, I think you should put down the happy juice."

"Hey, the doc says I'm supposed to take three doses every eight hours."

"No, you're supposed to take three dose, **one **every eight hours."

"Oh, well, that's not good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SHINJI!" The roar of a thunder rained down upon the school, causing any male with any wish for self-preservation to cower in fear, however, one male lacks such a thing.

"Hello Mana, something wrong?"

"SOMETHING WRONG? YOU STOOD ME UP LAST NIGHT!" Asuka couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it completely slipped my mind, how could I have been so stupid, to forget about a beautiful girl like yourself."

"It's okay, I'm sorry I yelled at you." Mana calmed down and hugged him in front of the entire school. Everyone was staring in shock, not believing what they had just seen. A few minutes past before Shinji spoke up.

"Come on, let's get to class." Shinji held out his hand, which she happily took. Once again, anyone carrying a Y chromosome began taking notes.

"He's the perfect man." One of the girls said.

"Works all the time." Shinji said out load.

"Well, almost." She added. The sound of bones snapping could be heard throughout the school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji was limping towards NERV, of course, after Mana's punishment, it was hard to believe he was still alive, let alone walking. As they were walking Shinji stopped.

"Asuka, you go on ahead, I'll catch up." Asuka, not wanting to let Shinji out of her sight, didn't budge.

"No, whatever you, I'm sure you can do with me around."

"Aright, whatever, you can come out now." Ace stepped out of the shadows scaring the crap out of Asuka.

"Hello Shinji, you look like shit."

"Yea, whatever, just avoid those with the more then one X chromosome."

"HEY!" Asuka yelled.

"Whatever, let's get straight to business, what are you going to ask me now?"

"We did a search throughout your house, and we noticed something odd." The man pulled out a map.

"Ooh, big man found a map." Shinji smirked.

"Oh, but please explain why all the location with an "X" marked seem to be good sniper points, towards Commander Ikari's apartment." Asuka was staring at Shinji in shock.

"Very good, however, a little map with 7 X's aren't going to prove anything."

"Yes, but do you not know that we can use this against you?"

"Yes, but don't forget the possibility that the map, may not be what you should be looking for, maybe they're just false trails, that I let you find, so you'd never figure out my true intention."

"Where are you hiding them."

"Nice try," Shinji grabbed one of Asuka's hair clips and starts playing with it while she tries to get it back. "However, if you want to find out what you're looking for, your doing it in the wrong way."

"Then what would be the right way?" Aced asked with one eyebrow raise.

"Remember the story about the boy I told you?"

"Yea."

"Well, I'm sure if you ask Commander Ikari, you may figure out who the boy is."

"I see, I must go now." Ace suddenly disappears into the shadows.

"Okay, who are you, and what have you done with my idiot?" Asuka asked.

"Since when was I your idiot?" Shinji hands her back her hair clip.

"Don't change the subject, you're up to something."

"If I was up to something, why would I have let you hear the whole conversation?"

"Maybe you're an idiot?"

"Or, maybe there was an important reason to have you there." They continued the rest of the way in silence, with Asuka trying to figure out what he meant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HE KNOWS!" One of the members of SEELE said after watching Ace's video feeds.

"We don't know about that for sure." Gendo spoke out.

"I'm positive, he knows about the Human Complement Program."

"We don't know for sure, he might be trying to detract us, for all we know he could be trying to assassinate Gendo, and that was all an elaborate plan to throw us off track." Another member spoke out.

"It doesn't matter, I think I know where he's hiding what we need." Gendo turned on the monitor.

"I see, a crucial mistake on his part."

"Get Ace on it right away."

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is, can anyone guess where they're hidden! Come one, it's easy! COME ON! COOKIE TO THE ONES THAT GET IT RIGHT! Also, don't give me any crap about Mana, I wanted to bring her in for some fun. Mainly because this chapter was just for shits and giggles, you know, comedy relief, with a streak of drama near the end. Well, I guess it's time you review, and I start on chapter 6. 

PLEASE REVIEW!

I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE AND WHERE I KEEP THE EXPLOSIVES!

Toodles.


	6. Fate hates you Shinji

Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion, but I do own a nice condo on the east side in the conclaves of Hell.

Blah, blah, blah, time for chapter 6, well, what are you reading this for? READ THE DAMN STORY! Also thank you for pointing out the fact that it is The Human Instrumentality Project, I was kinda fucked between the two, and I will call it that from now on. I will update and revise the other chapters when I get writer's block, which is almost never cause I really have an eccentric personality.

Also, I'll be going on vacation soon, info at the bottom when you get there.

* * *

6/27/06-6/27/06 

Ace stared down at the Neural Hair clip Commander Ikari ordered him to retrieve. He wondered what was the significance of a little hair clip, what he wondered was why it was stolen so easily, almost as if Shinji wanted him to take it.

"...maybe they're just false trails, that I let you find, so you'd never figure out my true intention." Ace couldn't shake what Shinji had said yesterday out of his head, he wondered if playing with the girl's hair clip in front of him was so he could lead him on a wild goose chase. Deciding it was best to have a look inside before he gets a headache, he takes out a laptop and turns off its network so if it were to be a virus, he'd only lose the laptop. He connected the USB cable into the clip and then into the laptop. After finding the drive, he opens the file. Inside he sees a video among other things. He clicked the video first to see Shinji on his monitor.

"Ah, good job Ace, I knew you'd find this sooner or later. Oh, and don't worry, those files aren't viruses, but they're very important, however it would be best for you not to show them to SEELE, it may cause...complications..." the video ended and Ace turned to the documents and decides to have a look. Upon opening up the documents he notices something odd, it was the blueprints for an Eva, or what looked like one, he thought it would be best to send the documents to Commander Ikari, however, leaving the video, behind.

(A/N: The blueprints are for a prototype, so there will not be any mention of a dummy plug or the S2 organ)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Gendo was furious as he spoke with the other SEELE members.

"Now, now, I'm sure he's just using this to turn us against each other." Spoke one member.

"We have never seen such a thing before in our lives."

"I have never seen such a thing before either, however, according to the data; it seems that you're responsible for this." Gendo spoke.

"Preposterous, the data is inconclusive; it's nothing but a bunch of drawings."

"What about your plans to betray NERV once the Angels have been defeated?" Gendo asked.

"How do we know that you don't plan to betray us?" One member asked.

"You do hold three Evangelions at your disposal, not to mention maybe more in the near future." Another member added.

"And the third child is much like a god in Unit 01." Added another member.

"True, but maybe that is why you plan on constructing these beasts, to even the playing field." Gendo said.

"That is not true; our only plan is the Human Instrumentality Project, nothing else."

"I must go, however I will believe what you say, for now." Gendo left the meeting deciding that he had had enough.

"This boy will be the doom of us all."

"We have to get rid of him."

"We can't, Gendo will become suspicious." Another member added.

"Then what can we do?"

"There is nothing we can do for now, we just have to wait."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gendo sat at his desk, rubbing his temples from the headache he was getting. He had no idea what to do, he wanted to believe that his son was planning to pit NERV and SEELE against each other, but something inside told him otherwise. He reached into his desk and pulled out a picture of his wife, Yui, and stared at it for a few minutes before putting it away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji was sleeping at his desk during lunch until he was woken up from his two friends, Toji and Kensuke.

"Hey Shinji." Toji said.

"What is it?"

"Here's your share." Kensuke places a suitcase on the table.

"Let me guess, money from the fight between Mana and Asuka?"

"Yep." Shinji opened up the case and see about a 1,000,000 yen laced inside it.

"Well, there's only one thing a man can do when he has this much money."

"What is it?" Toji asked.

"PARTY AT MY PLACE TONIGHT!" Everyone in class gathered around the group.

"What day is today?" Kensuke asked.

"I don't know, Sniper-of-Death, what day is it?" Shinji asked.

"I have no idea, let's just make it Friday, no questions asked." He answered.

"Alright, my place, 8 o'clock, tonight, everyone's invited."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, ten pounds of chip and dip." Shinji read from the list.

"Check." Kensuke answered.

"Over 20 video games for the PS3."

"Check."

"Largest music system at the electronics store."

"Hold on, check." Toji crawled out from behind the speaker.

"Misato's booze locked away."

"Check." Kensuke replied.

"The entire music store's music collection."

"Check."

"Hey, Shinji, what about this?" Toji holds up a large rectangular box.

"Is that a condom dispenser?" Shinji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, where should I put this?"

"Give me it." Toji hands Shinji the box, which he promptly threw out the window.

"HEY!"

"There will be none of that here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji woke up in the next morning with a splitting headache.

"Uh, my head hurts." Shinji was about to get up when he felt something on his right side. He looked down at it and was scared shitless. Asuka was clinging onto him like glue and was not willing to let go. Shinji also felt another hand when he looked to his left and now he felt like he was going to shit himself. Mana was also holding onto him for dear life. Shinji thought he was going to die, but relaxed when looked under the cover and saw that they were all clothed. He decided it would be best to get out of there before they awoke. Luckily for him, they were heavy sleepers. As he walked out, an idea came across and he went to get his camera. "I'm going to hell for this." He put the two of them in each others arms and waited.

"Hmm..." Asuka began stirring in her sleep, feeling that something was wrong; she opened her eyes to see Mana. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Asuka's scream woke up everyone in the house, even those with hangovers.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE AFTER SHINJI, NOT ME!"

"I AM AFTER SHINJI, BUT I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE JEALOUS OF ME, NOT HIM!"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A LESBIAN!"

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT ABOUT IT?" Asuka jumped Mana and the two were in an all-out brawl until they finally noticed something.

"Don't mind me, just keep fighting." Shinji said without taking his eye out of the camera.

"Truce?" Asuka asked.

"Until we're done."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh, women, you can't live with them, period." Shinji mumbled as he walked though the park. Although grateful that they still left him the ability to reproduce, he was still upset.

"Female troubles I presume." Shinji turned around to see Ace.

"Yea, can we talk later, I'm barely able to see, let alone talk."

"Well, if I said yes, I'd be out of a job."

"Wouldn't want Claire to miss out on a college education would you?" Shinji smirked.

"How do you know my daughter?" Ace asked.

"There are a lot of things I know, come, and follow me." Ace followed Shinji to a picnic table, looking around to make sure no one was around, they sat down.

"Let's get straight to business here."

"First, there's something I need to do." Shinji walked up behind Ace and took off his sunglasses and ear piece. "We won't want anyone listening to this." He crushes them in his hand.

"Are you finished?" Ace was a little annoyed.

"Quite, let's get started, how much do you know about NERV, or more in this case, SEELE?"

"All I know is that NERV was created to fight Angels, but I have found out nothing about SEELE."

"What you know about NERV is nothing but an illusion, there's a secret hidden inside the Central Dogma, maybe you should pay it a visit."

"What do you mean by illusion?"

"SEELE and NERV are working together for the same goal, but for different reasons, however, there's a lot more to the Angels then anyone else knows."

"Such as?"

"The Angels are after something, and that something is in the Central Dogma, take a look inside."

"What is it?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Shinji smirked.

"I've had enough with your mind games." Ace reached inside his jacket for his handgun, but noticed that it was gone.

"Looking for this?" Shinji said from behind him, he pressed the gun towards the back of his head.

"..."

"You're not as good as the man who trained me Eugene." Shinji discharged the magazine and dropped the gun and began to walk away.

"Who are you?"

"An old friend."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid Shinji." Asuka was walking down the street trying to think 'He's fine; there can't be a problem with him. I mean, look at the guy, he's fine, he goes on dates, he throws parties, sure he can be a jerk, but I don't think there's anything wrong with him, but then again...' Asuka was trying her best to forget the conversation he had this morning with Misato, trying to shake it from her mind, but she couldn't.

"_The nerve of that guy!" Asuka and Mana had just thrown Shinji out the door and everyone had begun leaving. _

"_I don't know, it was kinda funny." Misato couldn't help but laugh._

"_HOW COULD YOU SIDE WITH HIM?" Asuka was angry, not believing what her roommate was saying._

"_Sit down, I think it's time we had a little talk." Misato pulled out a chair and sat down._

"_Fine, what is it?" _

"_Asuka, how much do you know about Shinji?" _

"_I know that he's an asshole, which should be enough."_

"_Is that all?"_

"_Yea, what of it?"_

"_Well, tell me about your parents."_

"_Why should I?"_

"_Do you hate them?"_

"_That's none of your business."_

"_Asuka, please, this is just between you and me."_

"_No, I can't hate them, as hard as I try, I can't." She sighed, defeated._

"_Why is that?"_

"_I don't know, I just don't know."_

"_Now, what do you think of Shinji's relationship with his father?"_

"_Can we please get to the point?"_

"_No, tell me, what do you think?"_

"_They seem to be after each others throats."_

"_Do you think he hates his father?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_What do you think?"_

"_I don't know, I just don't know."_

"_Let's talk about something else. Tell me, did your parents abuse you?"_

"_What?"_

"_Tell me, did your parents ever abuse you?"_

"_No they never could, Mother died when I was 6 and Father left me." Asuka paused for a second, not believing she just said that._

"_What happened to you after that?"_

"_IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"_

"_It isn't, but what do you think happened to Shinji after his mom died."_

"_..."_

"_You may not know this, but Shinji's mother died when he was young, and his father left him too."_

"_..."_

"_Maybe the way he acts is just a way for him to cope with his feelings, just like how you do it."_

"_He's fine, he's Shinji, there's nothing wrong with him! Look at the guy, he's the great Shinji! God's gift to women, the PILOT OF UNIT 01!"_

"_Maybe, but maybe not, you never know."_

"_..."_

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Asuka was broken from her reverie to see Shinji talking with some man. 'See, he's fine, he's talking with Eugene, there's nothing wrong with him.'

"I've had enough with your mind games." Before she could blink Shinji was behind Ace and holding a gun up to the back of his head.

"Looking for this?" Asuka felt pale, this was not the Shinji she knew, not the jerk that played pranks on her, made breakfast, and was obvious to almost all of his surroundings, no, this was a monster.

"..."

"You're not as good as the man who trained me Eugene." Shinji discharged the magazine and dropped the gun and began to walk away.

"Who are you?"

"An old friend."

"Shinji..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**SHINJI'S POV**_

"Shinji..." I turned around to see Asuka not very far away. I opened my mouth to say something but before I could, she ran away.

"Damn it." I cursed as I tried to run after her, but I was inconveniently stopped by the Angel alarm. While I was running towards NERV, I tried to get the image of Asuka out of my head, much to no avail. How could I have been so stupid? I should have known she was there! I FUCKING SHOULD HAVE! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING IN MY HEAD! HOW IS IT THAT I CAN TELL WHEN ACE TRIES TO SNEAK UP ON ME FROM A MILE AWAY, BUT WHY COULDN'T I SENSE HER ACCIDENTALLY WALK IN ON US! I ran the rest of the way to NERV, but I still couldn't get the image of Asuka out of my head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**ASUKA'S POV**_

I felt scared, I just saw Shinji hold a gun up to a man's head, a man who he said was his friend. I could barely move, but I couldn't, I tried to speak but only one thing came out of my mouth.

"Shinji..." He turned his head to face me, I saw him open his mouth but I didn't want to hear it, I ran. I ran as fast as I could, I didn't want to listen, I just wanted to get away, and get away fast. I headed towards Hikari's house but then I heard the Angel alarm and I knew I had a job to do. I ran towards NERV as fast as I could, I tried my best to force the image from earlier out of my mind, but I couldn't, who could? Sure Shinji was a jerk, but he'd never do that, I tried to come up with an explanation to what had happen, but I just couldn't. I ran the rest of the way to NERV, but I still couldn't get the image of Shinji out of my head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, this one's a new one," Misato spoke over the intercom, "It seems like this one's entirely aquatic." Misato shows an image. "The Angel has completely wiped out the entire fleet in our area and heading towards your position. Asuka will engage the Angel using her Type-D equipment, since Unit 02 is the only able to be equipped with it, Unit 00 and Unit 01 will be on standby."

Over in Tokyo bay, where the pilots where deployed, Unit 00 and Unit 01 are on standby while Unit 02 is waiting on the sea floor for the 6th Angel. Neither Shinji nor Asuka could speak, not having anything to say, so the wait was a long, silent one.

"Asuka, its heading you're way!" Asuka pulled out her progressive knife to engage, only to it clamp over her Eva from the armpit up, limiting the use of her weapon. While still holding on to her, the Angel began to swim out towards the ocean, intent on dragging her away. As she was being taken away she couldn't move due to the hold of the Angel. She tried to struggle as it continued to pull her away.

"FUCK." Shinji couldn't think of what to do, trying to remember how it went last time, but he couldn't concentrate. 'Come on, how did it go last time, come on!' He looked to his left to see her power cable being pulled away and then it dawned on him. "Misato, call back the power cable, and reel her back in!"

"What do you think we've been trying this whole time?" Misato was trying her best to think up a plan, but she just couldn't. "The Angel's just too strong."

"Fuck." Shinji was worried, he never expected that the power cable on the carrier to be stronger than the one on land. He watched as the cable was being pulled away. "Fuck it." Shinji ran up to the cable and grabbed a hold of it. He was pulled along the street towards the water, he strained as hard as he could until he began to slow down, and then fully stopped. "REI, HELP ME OUT HERE!" Rei ran up to assist as they began pulling Asuka towards the shore. As the Angel began to near the shore, he ran up to it and help Unit 02 get away. The Angel, seeing another Eva next to it, lunged towards Unit 01, however, Shinji had other plans and instead threw his knife into it's open mouth, breaking it's core, and killing it. Looking down at Unit 02, he began to drag it towards the shore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two of them arrived at the apartment later that evening, Misato having to stay late to file a report according to the recent Angel attack. Asuka was silent the whole way home, neither one of them wanting to talk the whole way.

"Asuka, we need to talk." Shinji said, breaking the silence.

"There's nothing to talk about, nothing happened!" Asuka was trying her best to forget about what happened earlier.

"Asuka, follow me." Asuka followed Shinji into his room. She sat down on his bed as he began to search around the room, looking for any cameras, microphones or anything. Finding nothing, he locked his room and then sat down next to her. "Asuka, when I came here, I hoped I would never have to tell anyone about this, but it seems like fate has chose otherwise."

"What is it?" Asuka said softly, not wanting to look at him.

"It's a long story."

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is, I would like say the entire scene from the talk with Ace to the end was all because I was listening to "Mockingbird" by Eminem and my mood changed from fun to shit, so that would explain the sudden shift. Also I kind of did a self-insert in the beginning because I had no idea what it was, and since I'm technically God, I say it's Friday. Also, it you're IQ happens to below that of a field mouse, yes, he's going to tell her the story. 

As for pairing, I haven't officially decided, but, as a Shinji/Asuka fan myself, it felt natural to talk about Asuka, maybe that was why I subconsciously wanted to have her come early, well there it is. I really don't know what the parings are, so don't assume it's a Shinji/Asuka fic. I hope you enjoyed the story so far and please review your opinions.

Important note: I'm going on vacation soon and I will be leaving Saturday night on 7/1/06, I will bring a laptop and type what I can, however, I will not be putting up this constant stream and I will not update as often. I will not however, abandon this fic, I've seen to many good stories die out and I always hated authors who did that. I will not become one of those authors. If you don't get an update for the three weeks I'm gone, there will be a big chapter update when I get back home.

Well, no need for formalities, you know what I say all the time.


	7. Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, but I own Jesus at Skip-Bo.

Here's chapter 7, probably the last chapter until I go on vacation, but I'll try my best to update while I'm out. I still haven't though about the parings but eh, I guess you'll have to wait and see. A little more humor than drama, but read on and you'll see.

* * *

6/28/06-6/29/06 

"And that's my story."

"Shinji, I think you need to put down the happy juice." Asuka was staring at him wide eyed, believing that he had gone insane.

"Why is everyone saying that?"

"Cause I think you may have lost it." Asuka got up and headed out of his room. "It doesn't matter, you don't want to tell me the true story, that's fine, but tell me one thing."

"What?"

"What I saw you do today, why?"

"I already told you, they think I'm some kinda spy or something and that's why Ace is after me; I just thought I'd mess with his head a bit."

"Alright, if that's what you're going to tell me, fine."

"Bah, whatever."

"Well, I'm going to my room." Asuka said before leaving.

"I don't get it; she calls me insane for my story, but brushes the fact that I've held a gun up to a guys head like nothing." Shinji couldn't understand it. 'There's something wrong, I just know it.' Shinji decided it would be best to not dwell on it and worry about it later. He went into the kitchen and decides that it would be best to worry about it when it comes. While cooking however, he hears the doorbell ring, upon opening it; he sees Rei standing at the entrance.

"Hello Rei, what brings you here? You've been kinda fading into the background for the past six chapters." Shinji said.

"Hello Pilot Ikari, I was asked to deliver these." Rei hands Shinji two ID cards. "Captain Katsuragi requested that I deliver them tonight because she will not return until late tomorrow."

"Why thank you Rei, but let's not be formal here, call me Shinji."

"Alright, Shinji."

"You want to stay for dinner Rei?"

"I'm afraid that I must decline."

"Come on, I made plenty, what's a little dinner among friends?"

"Friends?" Rei asked.

"Yes, friends." Shinji smiled.

"Okay." She replied, smiling slightly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Asuka dinners ready." Shinji had just finished making dinner. Asuka walks down into the kitchen where she sits right next to Rei.

"Hello Rei, how do you like your food?" Shinji asked.

"It's fine." She replied blankly.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Shinji smiled before he started eating.

"Hey Shinji, what do you think is taking Misato so long?" Asuka asked.

"I don't know, probably Kaji." Asuka's chopsticks snapped in half from this statement.

"Pilot Ikari..." Rei asked.

"Shinji, call me Shinji."

"Shinji how is it that you do not get along with your father?" Shinji frowned at the question.

"Well, my father does not care about me or anyone for the matter, we're all pawns to him, and when we've outlived our usefulness, he'll just throw us away." He replied.

"I do not think that." Rei said.

"Well, it doesn't matter all that much." Shinji said before finishing his meal.

"Very well, I must get going."

"Bye Rei."

"Bye...Shinji..." Rei couldn't help but sleep well that night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji woke up late the next morning and went to make lunch, knowing it was too late for breakfast. Before entering the kitchen he smelled something burning.

"Oh god, please, don't tell me." Shinji closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Asuka asked.

"Well, I'm just going to go eat rat poison, I might live longer." Shinji walked into the living room.

"Oh no, I didn't just slave over a hot stove just to let this food go to waste." She replied, putting her hand on her hips.

"You made breakfast for me? You really do care." Shinji said mocking her.

"Like I'd care about you!"

"So, you don't care, is that why you're trying to kill me with that pitiful excuse fo-" before he could finish, he was once again being beaten to the ground by our favorite 'redhead.'

"Am I interrupting anything?" Asuka looked up from Shinji to see...

"Kaji, what you doing here?" She asked happily.

"Just thought I'd pay you a visit Asuka, I just got back."

"You're sure you're not here for Misato?" Shinji said skeptically.

"Shut up Shinji!" Asuka yelled.

"Well, since you're all up and about, why not get some lunch, my treat." Kaji asked, much to Asuka's delight.

"Sure." She replied.

"Sure, let's get going."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Shinji, how are you and Asuka getting along." Kaji asked as they ate at a restaurant.

"Oh, let's just say I've seen more things than any other man could ever live to tell about." He replied with a smirk, causing Kaji to raise an eyebrow.

"Shut up!" Asuka said, blushing madly.

"So Kaji, why are you here?" Shinji asked.

"Isn't wanting to take you two out for lunch a good enough reason?"

"So you weren't sent from the commander to investigate me?" He asked with a smirk, earning a gaze from Asuka.

"Ah, it seems that he was right, you are an observant one."

"Well, I don't know why they sent you; they've already got Ace on my ass." Shinji said earning a raised eyebrow from Kaji.

"Let me just ask you one question."

"Shoot."

"Why don't you get along with your father?" Kaji asked.

"Ah, Rei asked me the same question last night, well if you must know, it's because my father doesn't care about me, nor you, nor anyone for the matter, we're all just pawns to him, and when we've outlived our purpose, he'll throw us all away." Shinji replied, building the tension at the table. "But hey, what do I care, I get to pilot a forty stories tall robot, it's still pretty sweet."

"..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shinji?" As the three of them were walking home, Shinji heard a voice.

"Hey Mana, what are you doing here?" Shinji asked.

"I was looking for you." She answered.

"Why would you look for me?" Shinji asked, ignoring the angry "redhead."

"When I couldn't find you at the shelter yesterday I asked your friends if they knew where you were, but when they told me you were a pilot and had to go out and fight, I got worried." Mana held onto Shinji, not wanting to let him out of her sight.

"Okay, I've had enough lets go Kaji!" Asuka grabbed his hand and dragged him off.

"Jealous much?" He asked.

"Hmph." She replied as the two of them left Shinji and Mana to be alone.

'What the, but I though she was supposed to spy on me, wait maybe she's not a spy because I messed with the timeline, or maybe she's just trying to act inconspicuous, or maybe that...oh man, here comes a headache.' Shinji rubbed his temples already feeling a headache coming.

"Something wrong?" Mana asked.

"Nothing, want me to walk you home." Shinji asked as they began walking.

"Sure." She replied, reading a little too much into his words.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I'll see you later." Shinji said after they arrived at her apartment.

"Wait, don't you want to come inside?" Mana asked. Shinji looked at his watch and noticed that it was only two.

"Sure, why not." Shinji walked inside.

"Make yourself at home."

"Hmm, you live by yourself?" Shinji asked.

"Yea, but I really love it when I have company over." She said a little seductively.

"Eh, it's a double edge sword, sometime you love the company, sometimes you wished they'd go rot and die." Shinji said, completely oblivious to what she was implying.

"Well, I'm going to make some tea, you want some?"

"You're not going to slip anything in my drink are you?" Shinji joked.

"Very funny." She replied before walking off into the kitchen. Shinji, having nothing better to do, went and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. After a few minutes Mana returned and handed him the tea.

"Thanks."

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower, I'll be right back." She winked before heading off.

"Okay, sure." Shinji said replied, without taking his eyes of the television. As she walked off, he got a phone call from Misato, picking it up he answers, "Hello."

"Hello Shinji, it's Misato, can you get to NERV right now, it's not really important but we're doing some weapons tests."

"Sweet, be right there." Shinji got off the couch and headed towards the bathroom, when he still heard the shower running, he decided to leave a note and leave. Five minutes after Shinji left, Mana walked into the living room with nothing but a towel on.

"Hey Shinji." She called out seductively, like always. Seeing the note, she picks it up and reads it. "Oh poo..." She said before heading back into her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, welcome back guys." Misato said as Shinji and Asuka entered NERV.

"Yea, yea, let's just get on with our test and get this over with." Asuka said.

"Well, we're going to do something new today."

"Well, what is it?"

"We are going to try and see how well you can sync with different Evas instead of your respective ones."

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Shinji mumbled as he followed Misato.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ritsuko, we have a problem." Said Maya.

"What is it?" She asked looking at the screen.

"It seems that Unit 01 is not accepting Rei and she can't sync with it."

"Odd, Shinji's doing fine in Unit 00, Asuka!"

"Yes?" Asuka asked.

"We want you to switch places with Rei."

"Yes ma'am." Her and Rei trade places.

"Odd, it's not accepting Asuka, and Rei's doing fine in Unit 02."

"What do you suppose this is?" Maya asked.

"I don't know, it doesn't matter, just get them back into their correct Eva's and complete the tests."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks went by without any incident. No word from Ace or SEELE, Asuka and Shinji fighting, Rei fading into the background again but sometimes talks to Shinji, and the occasionally Mana situation, but nothing much happened.

"Rei, I think you'd look better in this." Asuka had thought that Rei needed some better clothes after noticing she only owned a school uniform and a plugsuit, and decided to go shopping. With our favorite idiot playing pack mule.

"If you say so." She said.

"Man, I don't know what Shinji sees in you, your duller than a doorknob."

"What do you mean, by 'duller than a doorknob'?"

"She means you need to liven things up, a bit, you need to live life to the fullest and have fun." Shinji answered for her.

"Fun?"

"Oh my god." Asuka threw her hands up in defeat.

"Fun, as in when you find something enjoyable. What do you find enjoyable" Shinji said, ignoring Asuka.

"I don't know..." Rei said softly.

"It's okay, you'll find something eventually, why don't I pay for these and we all go watch a movie?"

"Yes, that would be...fun..."

"Now you're getting it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh god, that movie sucked." Shinji groaned as they stepped out of the theater.

"Bah, I thought it was pretty good." Asuka said.

"Rei, what do you think it of it?"

"I thought it was pretty enjoyable." Rei answered in her usual manner.

"I hope they come out with a sequel" Asuka said.

"I've already seen the sequels, and they weren't any better." As they were walking home, they were stopped inconveniently by the Angel alarm.

"Crap."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Units 00-02 waited by the water, where they where expected last time for the 7th Angel.

"Shinji, you'll be happy to hear that we've created a new weapon ready for use." Ritsuko said. "It's only a prototype, but we think you're gonna love it." The equipment cage opened to reveal a few Progressive katanas.

"Sweet." Shinji said while taking two of them, one in each hand.

"Well, now that you've got you're new toy Shinji, I'd like to get started now." Asuka said. Unit 01 were set on standby while Units 00 and 02 where to engage the Angel. Unit 00 was carrying the standard Assault rifle, Unit 02 with a Progressive Ax and Unit 01 carrying two prototype Progressive katanas.

"Asuka, you engage the Angel while Rei provides cover fire, Shinji, stay back and wait for orders." Misato said as the 7th Angel approaches the three.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Deja vu..." Shinji looked at the scene in front of him, Asuka, despite her best intentions to kill the Angel, I cut it in half, much like the last time, and both halves had dispatched Rei and Asuka.

"Shinji, stay back, we're going to use an N2 mine, it's too dangerous to take it down a notch before you engage it." Misato said.

"Whatever, less work for me." Shinji said as they dropped the N2 mine on top of the Angel and injured it. As it tried to heal, Shinji walked up and stabbed both cores at the same time. "This sucks, I was expecting something a little cooler."

"Didn't you just see them take out Rei and Asuka, how would you have faired?"

"Pretty well actually, you must remember, I am from five years in the future."

"Very funny Shinji, let's go home."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji was walking home from the current Angel attack and decides to go find Kensuke and Toji, on the way however he starts thinking.

'I don't get it, Asuka's up to something, she's changed in the past couple of weeks, she acts normal, but I know that there's just something wrong with her. I haven't died yet, so that means she didn't say anything. Maybe she's just want to forget it ever happened. No that's not Asuka, she'd have told and I'd have been kicked out of NERV. But if they kick me out, that only fucks them over because they obviously got thrashed back there. She up to something, she can't be trying to spy on me, I know that much, she's always trying to bother trying to be the best to try something like that. And I know she's too proud of herself to cheat or blackmail me, cause she'd want to beat me fair and square. But there's also that fact that it isn't beyond her to do so.' Shinji was rubbing his temples, feeling a headache coming up. "ARGH! THINKING SUCKS!"

"I perfectly agree, it is overrated." Shinji turns around to see Kaji.

"Hello Kaji, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Nothing much, just going for a walk."

"You were looking for me weren't you?"

"..."

"I've had the same conversations with Ace, and speaking of Ace, what do you think happened to him?"

"I don't know, but I do know there's a lot more to you then you let on."

"Look, you can play detective for all I care, but I'm not the bad guy here."

"Oh, and what makes you say that?" Kaji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I know we're after the same thing, I'm just a little higher up the ladder than you." Shinji smirked.

"..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji slumped on the couch, still trying to come to a conclusion.

'What the hell am I going to do? I guess when I wanted to come back I should have though my plan out more clearly. Fuck, I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. I can't bring down SEELE now or risk it all, I have to wait, FUCK! I hate having to wait; I don't know what to do. I'm at a loss, I have to find out now or my head's going to explode.'

"I'm home!" Shinji looked up from the couch to see Asuka heading in.

"Hey, Asuka, where have you been?"

"I went over to Hikari's for a little bit, that's all." She replied.

"Funny, I called her an hour ago, she said you weren't there."

"Uh, well...I left about an hour ago." Shinji narrowed his eyes.

"That's funny, cause I never called her, why where you so reluctant to answer?"

"It's none of your business!"

"I don't know, you're up to something."

"Oh, so says Mr. 'I'm from the future,' that should be my line."

"If you don't believe me that's fine, but you've changed, you've been different for the past few weeks."

"Maybe it's because when I found out you were insane and I decided to take it easy on you."

"I think I get it."

"You figured out you were insane?"

"I think I know, but I can only help you if you'd admit it yourself."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Well, if you ever do, I'm here if you need it." Shinji said before heading off to his room.

"Hmph, I don't need his help." Asuka said before heading off to bed. Not hungry after their 'conversation.' She tossed and turned trying to shake it out of her mind, but it won't go away. It gave her nightmares and her dreams were plagued with it. Somehow, it had felt all too real. She needed to be strong about it, it would not effect her, it would not. She tried to act the way she normally does, and it seemed that way during the say, but nighttime was another story. She laid there for what seemed like eons before sleep finally bestowed upon her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji woke up that morning like much like he had for the past couple of weeks, really, really, shitty.

"Ugh, I need to get a better mattress, this thing is killing me." Rubbing the small of his back as he got up. After a few minutes he decides to go and make breakfast and get ready for school.

"Morning Shinji." Asuka grumbled as she walked into the kitchen.

"No insult today, you feeling okay?" Shinji joked.

"It's too early in the morning for that." Asuka replied, downcast. Shinji, noticing her behavior, decides to lay back on the jokes for a while.

"Well, I think it's time we head out to school."

"Okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Shinji, tell me, what happened?" Hikari was worried about Asuka's well being, she seemed fine yesterday, and immediately assumed it was Shinji's fault.

"It's a little personal Hikari; I think it would be best if you heard it from her." He replied before leaving for lunch. Upon arriving at the cafeteria, he was greeted by his two friends.

"Yo Shinji, you know what happened to Asuka?" Toji asked.

"Sorry, it's not my story to tell, you're going to have to hear it from her." He replied before he started eating.

"Oh, well, I guess it's best we not pry into this."

"Shinji!" The three turned to sound of an all too familiar voice.

"Yes Mana, what is your current plan to get me into bed now?" Shinji asked with a smirk, never losing his sense of humor.

"Very funny Shinji, I just want to give you this." She handed him a letter, which he promptly read.

"It's an invitation to my party tonight, I know it's a little late, but I couldn't find you yesterday."

"Thanks Mana, who else is coming?"

"Almost everyone, I just wanted to give you an actual letter instead of word of mouth."

"That's cool, hey is it alright that Asuka come?"

"What?" Mana was a bit taken back by his question, not wanting to invite her out of spite, but to do so for Shinji.

"Yes, I know you two don't get along, but maybe if she interacts with some other people, she might pull out of that depression of hers." Shinji replied, still oblivious to her true intentions.

"Well, I guess it'll be alright..." Mana reluctantly said.

"Thanks, you're the best." Shinji smiled, removing all sense of doubt from Mana's mind.

"Your welcome." She said before walking off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Hikari had found Asuka on the roof and had decided it would be best to talk to her.

"Asuka..."

"Hikari?" She turned around, surprised to see her.

"Asuka, tell me, what's wrong?"

"NOTHINGS WRONG JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Asuka burst out, but soon wish that she hadn't.

"Asuka, please, you can tell me."

"I don't need your help..." Hikari, feeling much despair coming from her friend, thought it would be best to comfort her.

"Well, if you ever do, I'm here if you need it." Asuka couldn't help but feel much better, remembering when Shinji said the same thing to her the night before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji was in his bedroom getting ready to go to the party later that night.

"God, the fate of the world is in my hands, and I'm going to a high school party." Shinji muttered.

"Shinji." Shinji heard Asuka's voice as she entered his room.

"Yes?" Before Shinji knew it he was held in a warm embrace by Asuka.

"I need your help."

* * *

A/N: Yea, I completely gave up on trying to add other women in there, and it'll most likely be a Shinji/Asuka, sorry to those of you who are disappointed, but hey, it's my story. Anyways, this will be the last update before I go on vacation, remember, I will bring a laptop, yada yada ya and try to find as many Internet places so I can update though. If not I'll just type a really long chapter or something. 

P.S: I just read the doujinshi "Re-Take" and it just kicked my stories ass hands down. I recommend reading it if your up for some coming back from the Third Impact thing. However there is some sex in it, but it's not mindless smut, it just adds to the story. Look for it, it's really good.

PLEASE UPDATE.

I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE AND WHERE I KEEP THE EXPLOSIVES.

Toodles.


	8. Interlude 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, but I do own Satan at poker.

Okay, I'm running out of ideas, but hey, writer's block is normal! This is going to be the last chapter before vacation, and I believe that the vacation will help me clear my head a bit. Also, I don't know whether or not I will be able to update on vacation, but I will try nonetheless. Well, read on, this is the second interlude, following right after the first one.

* * *

6/30/06-7/1/06 

"_Fourth Impact." Shinji couldn't believe it. He had just figured it out. They needed him and Unit 01 to cause the bloody Fourth Impact. After the failed Human Complement project, they will still try to do it again. And he was needed, he was needed in order to complete the project and cause the Fourth Impact. That was why they killed his friends, who was supposedly his family. They needed to give him a reason to die, to not want to continue living to make him want to go through with it. It would have worked too, if he hadn't figured it out, he would have gone through with it, but, he was angry. ANGRY THAT THEY WOULD USE HIM LIKE THIS! He felt different, normally he would've been afraid, scared, and would run away to end all this suffering, but not today. There was something different he wanted. He didn't want to see his friends, not yet. He didn't want to run away. No, he wanted something he had never wanted before._

_He wanted revenge._

Shinji was running away, once again, but he knew what he had to do. After slipping away from the agent, luckily they needed him alive, he headed of in a random direction to lose them. Thanks to his size, he was able to escape them once again and redirect towards his destination. However, despite how much he wanted to keep going, he had to stop and rest. As he walked by an alley he felt something grab him and pull him in. Thinking that they have captured him, he tries best to struggle free, much to no avail.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you." Shinji wasn't convinced. "You can keep struggling, but all your going to do is tire yourself out, and that's not going to do you any good." Shinji stopped struggling, realizing that resisting is futile. "Follow me." Shinji, realizing that he had no choice followed the man to his car. "Your in quite a lot of trouble you know."

"..." Shinji kept quiet in the back of his car.

"In case your wondering, the major asked me to take care of you." The man said.

"What? Misato?" Shinji wanted to know more.

"Yes, she said that they were after you, and that you could use my help." The man answered.

"Why would you want to help me?"

"Because I know we're after the same thing, I'm just a little higher up the ladder than you." the man replied.

"..."

"So, what's your beef with SEELE?"

"..."

"Don't wanna talk about it eh? Well, that's alright, you can tell me when you're ready."

"Why are you helping me?" Shinji asked softly. The man paused for a moment, thinking of what to do next.

"Well, it's a long drive I might as well tell you the story." The man took a deep breath before beginning. "You may not believe this, but I know you really well, I used to work for Section 2, at NERV, or so I thought."

"What happened?"

"Well, I'm sure you know now that SEELE was pulling the strings on NERV and that they were the one is charge."

"Yes, a little too late for that now."

"Yes, well, let's get back to the story. I watched over you and the other pilots, occasional doing odd jobs for the commander here and there, and I never questioned my work. I always thought that they always cared and wanted what was best for you and the other pilots. That was until the twelfth and thirteenth Angels. At first I knew that they marked you dead, so I didn't care for it much, I knew there would be casualties, and that to bother with such as loss would be irrelevant, for there wasn't anything I could do."

"What?"

"Don't interrupt, let me continue."

"I'm sorry."

"As I was saying, after they pulled you out, I saw you within an inch of life, I knew that you would be in the best of care. I felt glad that you were safe, I didn't know why, but I just did. I thought that they spent millions on you because they cared for their pilots, but I was wrong. I was assigned to watch after the fourth child on the day of his activation test. He was so scared, I could see it in his eyes. He told me that he was doing it for his sister, to make sure that she would have the best treatment possible. I felt happy hearing that, to believe one so young could care so much for a loved one. I told him there was nothing to worry about, I told him he would be safe, that there would be nothing to worry about, that he would be safe, I promised him that." The man started to tear as he continued to drive.

"It's okay, you didn't know what would happen next."

"No, it wasn't alright. I was the last person he saw before the test, I escorted him to the entry plug, and told him that it would be alright, and he believed me, he trusted me. But when everything went wrong, I tried as best I could to tell myself that everything would be alright, until I saw what the commander did. He ordered it's destruction, I was shocked beyond belief, that he'd throw away someone so young away like that, so easily. And then he had to unleash that goddamn dummy plug on him too. To make his own son watch his friend torn limb from limb before his very eyes.

From that day on, I couldn't bring myself to look, let alone speak to the commander anymore. I hated the man, I hated him. I couldn't bring myself to look at the fourth either, I couldn't believe what I had happened. I promised him that it would be alright. I know now that it was a huge mistake on my part. And to add insult to injury, the commander ordered me to break the news to his sister. Have you ever seen a little girl cry?

To tell this little girl, that her brother had nearly been... To tell that her only family was...I couldn't take it, I wanted to get out of there, but I knew I couldn't leave the girl, I knew that she needed someone, but I couldn't do anything. So I had to leave, with the image of that very day, burning in my head. I can't even look at my daughter the same way anymore. She was about as old as the fourths sister too. It was then I knew that we were all disposable, that I wasn't safe working for NERV, that I would be cast aside once I've outlived my usefulness. I didn't want to leave my daughter, I don't ever want to see her cry like how I saw the fourths sister, it tore me away inside.

I wanted to get revenge on NERV, but I was too blinded by revenge I didn't understand half of what I was doing, I helped out SEELE, I helped convince that UN to attack NERV, to take my revenge, I was too blinded to see, that you, and everyone else would be caught in the crossfire, but I didn't care, I didn't care, until I saw the second, or what was left of her. I couldn't believe my eyes, that I had sent that beast against such a young girl. I heard the screams, I watched the video feeds as they proceeded to eat her and tear her apart. I then knew what I had done, and I had become a monster myself, one I wished to destroy.

Then I saw you, I saw you take on those monsters, it isn't fair, it just isn't fair. It's not fair to put so much strain on such a young child's mind, to put him through all this, I wanted it to stop, I wanted it to end. The next thing I knew there was a blinding light and I woke up in a half destroyed building, I carried myself to the field hospital, and that was when I saw you, I couldn't believe what I had done. I had tried to end the pain, but I only made it worse, I couldn't believe it, but I was glad that you were safe. While you where watching over your friend, I talked with the Major, she told me everything, everything that happened, all that you've gone through.

I told her what I had done, and that I was very sorry, and that I was glad it was all over. But it was only the beginning. SEELE knew of my actions, they were upset, they decided that it was best that they put me out. I was shocked at first, but then, I laughed, I had outlived my usefulness, and that they would get rid of me. I could live with that, after what I had done, I deserved to go to hell. You were just children, just kids, you reminded me too much of Claire, all you wanted to do was make friends and play with other children. But no, you had to fight in those goddamn monsters, those goddamn monsters.

So I waited for that day, they allowed me to see my family one last time, granted I don't do anything. I told Claire that I had to go, and that I'd never come back. Then, I saw it, it reminded me of that day with the fourths sister, the look she had on her face, I regretted ever working for them, I didn't want to go. The look in her eyes, pleading, begging me to not go, she blamed it all on herself, she said she was sorry, and that she'd be a good girl. I told her that she was the best girl in the whole world, and that I was proud of her. But she just shook it off and said 'If your so proud of me, then why are you leaving?' I couldn't take it, I did the one thing I haven't done since I was a kid, I cried.

I cried like that all night, I cried for days, until the one day that I was to go. Luckily, they told me they had a use for me. I was told to retrieve you, I was told that they needed you to pilot Unit 01 again. I couldn't believe what I had heard, to make you get back in that thing, I couldn't accept it, but they gave me no choice. They told me that I had all the time I in the world, they said they didn't care how long I took as long as I accomplished the mission. But if I were to betray them, they would kill my family in front of me. I went home late that night, I walked up to Claire's door and I told her that I was home, she burst out of the door and held onto me for dear life, she wouldn't let go, and neither would I.

I focused on the mission, but I knew what my fate would be if I were to finish, they'd kill her whether or not I get the job done, but I had to find a way. I got a phone call the next morning. It was the Major, she told me that there were people after you, and she somehow trusted me. Ironically, she sent you to the very man sent to find you. Luckily for her I was sick of this shit. I don't want to see you go, but I knew what would happen on both sides of the track. I spent as much time as I could to find you. I was shocked at what I had seen them do. I just ordered the men to find you, no more, no less. But SEELE told them otherwise. I saw the Maj...Misato...on the floor dead, there was look in her eye. Somehow she looked betrayed, but content with her death, like she knew that in the end, everything would be alright."

I focused on finding you before they did, I saw them kill many more in their search for you. The second, the fourth, your friend Kensuke, I believe, and many more, I was sick to my stomach, this wasn't a simple retrieval mission, this was insane. Luckily I found you before they did. I am sick of them, I can't take it anymore, I want to get away, but I'm bound to this world by two things. Claire...and you... I can't rest in peace until I know for sure that you two would be safe. As you can see, I need you, as much as you need me.

"..." Shinji was quiet. For once though, he felt happy, but a new kind of happy, like finding someone that is suffering just as much as you were, maybe not more, but could understand. Misery sure does love company.

"We're here." The man pulled the car over in front of a large European style house.

"I'm going to be staying here?"

"Yes, this will be our base of operations for now, until we figure out what to do with SEELE."

"What if they search the house?"

"Trust me, you'll be very safe. In a way, this will be your new home."

"Home?"

"Yes, welcome home Shinji"

"It's good to be home...I'm sorry, I never caught your name."

"Name's Eugene, but just call me Ace."

* * *

A/N: Chapter's a little short, but I hope you all like it. 

You know what to do...


	9. This Means War!

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, and apparently I just wagered my soul to Jesus.

Day 2-7/3/06: I am currently stuck in this hellhole of a country called "Vietnam." I am jumping from Internet café to Internet café in my attempts to update my story for all of my readers. Considering how I'm not in one spot for more then a few hours, this has been hell on me. Be grateful you little bitches; cause here's the story from what I can accomplish.

* * *

7/3/06 

"I can't stop thinking about it Shinji," Asuka said, "When you first told me that story of yours I thought you truly were insane. But somehow, just somehow, I remember, I don't know why, or how, but I remember, and I can't stop thinking about those goddamn Evas, tearing me apart limb from limb and devouring me. It's been plaguing me since the Third Impact, and I can't shake it out of my head.

"It's okay Asuka." Shinji said in a calm, reassuring manner.

"No, it's not okay, I keep on seeing them, everywhere I go, I see them tearing me apart, and peaking at me like a bunch of vultures."

"And you also said you somehow remember everything?"

"Yes, everything, SEELE, the Angels, the third impact, everything."

"It's okay, it's okay, and I'm here to make sure that it'll never happen." He said, comforting her.

"Thank you, and by the way…" Asuka punches Shinji in the face hard, really fucking hard.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"That was for leaving me to die while you were feeling sorry for yourself!"

"I guess I deserved that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell where you last night?" Mana asked.

"Oh, Asuka and I were up all night doing something every guy would dream of." This caught the attention of the entire male population.

"WHAT?"

"We talked." The girls looked at him weirdly while the guys face-faulted into the dirt. "What?"

"Do you know what you just said?"

"Yea, all guys really want is a nice stable relationship while all women could think about is sex, sex, shopping, and more sex."

"I don't think you have any idea what you're talking about." Mana said.

"It's true, watch this." Shinji looked into the crowed. "Okay, may I have your attention please? If anyone here had any sexual fantasies about me please raise your hand." All the women raised their hands. "Now, if any of you want to jump me right now, please continue to hold up your hands." No one dropped her hands. Shinji then turned to Mana. "See, I told you so."

"You just happen to be an exception."

"Whatever you say, whatever you say."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo Shinji." Shinji perked up from his desk.

"Yes Toji?"

"What did you and Asuka really do last night?"

"Oh, after realizing that I'm from five years from the future, and that since she remembers everything that happens, makes her mentally a year from the future, we planed on how to prevent a hidden corporation from causing the Third Impact and plunging humanity into extinction as we all die in a huge fiery inferno, why?"

"Shinji, I think you…"

"Yes, I know, happy juice, you're not the first one to tell me this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God, what's with everyone's problem with my painkillers, let's see them fight in a forty story high robot against Angel bent on plunging humanity in extinction, while trying to expose a secret organization bent on doing the same." Shinji said as he slumped on the couch. Toji wasn't the only person who asked what he and Asuka really did the previous night.

"_Yes, what you do is your prerogative_."

"I agree Asuka." Shinji said without looking up.

"_I'm not Asuka_." Shinji turns his head to face the voice.

"PEN-PEN!"

"_What about me_?"

"Asuka come here!" Shinji yelled at her room.

"Yea, what is it?"

"Pen-Pen can talk, here say something boy."

"_Asuka wears flesh colored panties._" Replied the Penquin.

"Really?"

"_Yea, the perk of being a penquin is that you can do anything you want_."

"Man, what else do you know?"

"_Well, Asuka masturbates five times a day."_

"Shinji, are you having a conversation with a penguin? Asuka asked.

"Yea, he's got some really nice information, like how you're wearing flesh colored panties."

"WHAT!"

"I swear that's what Pen-Pen said." Shinji held up his hands defensively.

"Yea, right!"

"Really, MISATO!" Shinji called her as she walked through the door.

"What is it Shinji?" She replied.

"Did you know Pen Pen could talk?"

"Of course not, he's just a penguin."

"Come on Pen Pen, say something."

"_Misato sneaks birth control pills into Asuka's food every day._"

"REALLY!"

"What?" Misato Asked.

"Pen Pen just said that you sneak birth control pills into Asuka's food every day."

"MISATO!" Asuka yelled.

"I did no such thing!" She replied.

"So prove it! Take me to your room, I need to have a look around."

"You shouldn't go into my room, that's private."

"Yea right, you're probably hiding something!"

"Man Pen Pen, I guess you and I are the only sane ones here." Shinji said.

"Wark."

"What the, how come I don't understand you?"

"Wark."

"What the?"

"Wark?"

"Okay, maybe I should put down the happy juice."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay everyone, we've located the next Angel." Ritsuko said.

"What the? Isn't it a little too early? I mean last time, we didn't spot this sucker for another week!" Shinji replied. Everyone looked at him weirdly and Asuka just slapped herself on the forehead out of his stupidity.

"Okay, well, we're going to send in Asuka in her Eva down to capture it while it's still in an embryonic state."

"Don't even bother, last time we failed and Asuka would've died if it weren't for the fact that I forgot lava was very hot.

"YOU JUMPED IN BECAUSE YOU FORGOT THAT LAVA WAS HOT?" Asuka yelled completely ignoring the people in the room.

"Yea, everyone kinda looked too much into it and thought I loved you or something."

"SO YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE ME TO DIE THIS TIME!" Asuka was starting to fume, the temperature in the room was getting so hot that the table started to melt.

"Yea, I mean, it's not like you contributed or anything if you really think about it, all you've been is dead weight."

"If you two don't mind." Ritsuko tried to speak.

"YES WE DO MIND!" Asuka replied. Everyone in the room has begun taking shelter for when Mount Saint Asuka erupts.

"Man, it's like you're just upset that I don't love you, I mean, the Asuka I know would've been glad that I wouldn't 'get in the way." Everyone that is, except for Shinji.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid, temperamental little, I'm gonna feed her to those damn Evas when the time comes." Shinji was limping towards his entry plug after Asuka was finished with him.

"I believe that you shouldn't have done that." Rei said.

"I guess, but hey, it's not like I care what everyone thinks."

"What people think, and what people do are two different things."

"I guess so, but I'll have you know, what people do to me, I do back to them ten-fold."

"I always thought you'd be above revenge."

"Ah, revenge is the very reason why I'm here."

"Tell me, what are you going to do?"

"Just watch and see."

"Yea, like you could do anything to me." Asuka said before climbing into her entry plug.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was prepped and ready to go. Asuka began her decent into the lava for the second time if you really think about.

'Okay Asuka, you know how to kill it this time, you won't need stupid Shinji's help.' She thought as she neared it.

"Asuka, do you have visual?" Asked Misato.

"Yes, I see it, preparing for capture." She said as she neared it.

"Okay you got it, now pull out." Asuka began ascending for the surface.

"Oh my God."

"You called?" Shinji said over the intercom."

"Shut up!"

"Well, you asked for god, what do you want? I am the most perfect being in the universe!"

"Someone's full of themselves!"

"It's merely fact."

"Just wait until I get back up there!" They were too busy arguing that they completely forgot that they have already surfaced above the lava, successfully capturing the Angel.

"Well, this is new, I wonder how this will effect the timeline."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Asuka, do you think I'm doing a good job so far?" Shinji asked as they were walking home.

"No, so far we haven't had any positive changes regarding the timeline." She replied.

"Well, I can only hope that what happened a few hours ago didn't make things change for the worst."

"Chances are, it did."

"Well, what do you thinks gonna happen Asuka?"

"My bet is that it'll break lose and kill everyone in Nerv while we're sleeping before we get the chance to get to our Evas."

"Your on."

"Shinji!" The two turned around to see non-other than Mana.

"Yes Mana, what's your plan to bed me now?" Shinji asked.

"Very funny, I just thought we'd see a movie."

"Great idea! What do want to watch Asuka?"

"I was hoping it's just going to be just us." Mana looked downcast.

"Well, the only time I'm gonna have free is now because the next few weeks are going to be booked for me."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure I won't mind having Asuka come along."

"Good, I'm going to call Hikari." Asuka said.

"And I'm going to call Rei, Melinda, Rene, Sam, Stephanie…" Shinji said as he looked down his notebook.

"On second thought, the three of us seems fine."

"Yea, I agree let's go." Mana said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, know you two, you're going to force me into the most romantic movie you can find and make me sit with you," Shinji said, noticing the girls were nodding continued, "Well, too bad, I'm going to make us watch "Silent Death" or else I'm walking."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Assholes." Shinji said as he walked home…alone…and beaten…without his wallet… "They could've just used it as an excuse to cuddle with me, but no, they have to beat me and steal my wallet." Shinji kept on limping.

"Shinji, are you alright?" Shinji literally jumped ten feet in the air.

"Oh, Hikari, it's only you." He said, trying to regain his composure. 'Man, I don't get it, I can sense guys trying to sneak up on me, but I can't see girls stumbling upon me by accident.'

"What happened?"

"Asuka and Mana getting along for once." Shinji said, but noticed that Hikari was staring at something. "What's wrong?"

"Do you know why the movie theater's on fire?"

"Do'h."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Asuka, welcome back, they let you out of the happy house already?" Shinji asked.

"Ha ha, very funny, for your information, the fire started because the guy working the popcorn was too distracted by my good looks to make sure he didn't burn anything."

"Are you sure it's not because your face is so hideous that it perked his curiosity?"

"You can be such an ass."

"Thanks, I try my best."

"Oh, I have a question, what is the real reason your not banging Mana right now?"

"Well, I have two reasons."

"What are they?"

"One, she's most likely a spy, no matter how much I fuck up this timeline, it's still possible, so she might be trying to fuck the information out of me. And two, dating your Ex, even if from another timeline, is just asking for disaster."

"How do you know she's still a spy?"

"I don't, I just feel like it's true, or maybe I just don't like women."

"Okay…I'm going to go finish up my project for class tomorrow…"

"Have fun."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ms. Soryu." The teacher called.

"Yes, I have my presentation." Asuka walked up to the table and plugged in her laptop and proceeded to turn it on.

"WHAT THE?" Mana yelled as the desktop appeared on the overhead revealing the kiss scene from episode 15.

"SHINJI! How did you…I mean…that isn't supposed to happen yet!" Asuka yelled before realizing her choice of words.

"'Yet' Asuka?" Shinji smirked.

"Asuka, you have some explaining to do." Mana said coldly.

"God, kill me now." Asuka replied.

"I would but I don't want to get in trouble with the teacher."

"Shinji, I'm going to get you back for this!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji was walking down the halls during lunch when he ran into a bunch of girls.

"Don't worry, the photograph's doctored." Shinji said as he walked by only to be blocked and then surrounded by the entire female population of the school. "What did I do?"

"Don't act dumb you know what's going on!" One of them replied.

"Okay, humor me."

"Asuka told us you got her pregnant and that you were going to leave her!"

"What?" Shinji was shocked, not believing what he heard.

"You know! Don't try to deny it!"

"Let me guess, you're all going to kick the shit out of me before I have a chance to explain myself right?"

"She's right, you've been in these situations before, considering you know what's about to happen."

"ASUKA! THIS MEANS WAR!" Shinji was able to say before he was completely swarmed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't you think that was a little mean Asuka?" Hikari asked her. Word had gotten around that it was all a hoax to get Shinji back, and Hikari was wondering the consequences.

"Now that I'm back Hikari, Shinji should start retreating back into his little shell, don't worry about it, he isn't going to do anything." She replied as the class began to fill up as the students returned from lunch.

"Asuka…"

"What is it Shinji?" Asuka said without turning around.

"I'm sorry."

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry about what I've done and I'm going to make amends for my mistakes."

"Oh Shinji." Asuka said as she turned around.

"Asuka, what we've done was our fault together, and we can't blame each other."

"Apology accepted."

"Asuka, there is only one way to fix what I've done," Shinji got down on one knee, "Will you marry me? Not for my sake, but for the baby's?"

"WHAT!"

"OH MY GOD, I THOUGHT SHE WAS KIDDING!" yelled one of the girls.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" yelled another girl.

"ASUKA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Mana.

"Asuka, you've got some explaining to do." Said Hikari.

"Rule number one, I'm number one." Shinji said, before leaving a very shocked Asuka behind for the mob.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How was school today?" Misato asked.

"Nothing much happened, that's all." Shinji replied as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Okay, just wondering." She said as Asuka walked into kitchen.

"Oh, by the way Misato, those birth control pills you're sneaking into Asuka's food don't work."

"ASUKA WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!" Shinji used this opportunity to sneak out of the kitchen.

"Come on Misato! I just told everyone I was pregnant as a joke!" She replied.

"PREGNANT?" Misato however only heard the words "Told…I…pregnant…" and decided to have a talk with Asuka. "Asuka, we're leaving, right now!"

"What? You didn't hear a word I said did you?"

"I heard enough. We're going to see the doctor right now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry, I should've trusted you." Misato said as they were driving home.

"Really, what goes through that mind of yours anyways." Asuka said, painfully rubbing her arms.

"But just in case-"

"I know, I know, stupid Shinji, you're gonna die tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Oh shut up Misato."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Shinji…" Asuka said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes Asuka, what's your plan of revenge now?" Shinji said, pouring himself a glass of milk.

"Well, you won't believe this, but when I found out that it was negative, I was so disappointed." Shinji coughed out his milk.

"What?"

"I was so disappointed, I was hoping we'd have a baby…" Asuka said, before putting her lips on his. "I'll talk to you later." She said, before walking away, leaving Shinji motionless. As she walked away, his brain proceeded to reboot itself.

'Okay, what just happened? Let's do a retake, I get my revenge by having a picture of us kissing shown in front of the class, that cause a crash? No, let's see, Asuka pretended to be pregnant, that cause it? No, I sick Misato on her, no, that can't be it. Asuka pretended to be disappointed that she wasn't pregnant…bingo…' Shinji finally was able to say something after being still for the past four hours. "That evil little bitch…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After finally regaining his composure, Shinji made his way into Asuka's room planning on getting revenge. Asuka, sitting on the bed took noticed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just thought about what you said." Shinji said before pinning her against the bed, "And I couldn't agree more."

"What…" was all she could get out before Shinji put his hand on her lips, silencing her.

"I completely agree with what you said," He said slowly, "let's not be disappointed anymore…"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" The two to see Misato, who upon entering the room spotted Shinji on top of Asuka in a rather lewd position, although clothed, it didn't help convince her about what, was happening, or what she thought was happening.

"Why me?"

* * *

A/N: I know it's a little short, just shy of three thousand compared to my average, but I thought that would be enough considering my time is almost up anyways.I know that this chapter has been more fun and lessdramatic, but hey,it isn't labled as humor for nothing.I'll continue to try and update as much as possible, still, no promises. 

PLEASE REVIEW!

**Score**

Asuka: 2

Shinji: 3 (Last one didn't count, Misato interrupted : )

**Internet Café Count:** 19 (Amount of internet cafes I've spotted.)


	10. Lifethreatning situations and the BigO

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, and I just apparently lost my lunch.

7/6- Day 5- I'm currently in an internet cafe near my mothers home from when she was younger at the moment, it's a nice place. However, I seem to have come down with some sort of sickness and I've been feeling ill for the past three days. My parent's have decided that it was best I do something to take my mind off of it and well, I'm not complaining, and neither should you, cause I'm updating as much as I can at the moment.

* * *

7/6/06

"Well?" Misato asked, awaiting an explanation.

"Misato, it's not what it looks like!" Asuka said, trying to explain herself.

"Trust me, it's always what it looks like."

"No, you don't understand!" Shinji said, having regained his composure.

"I don't want to hear it, I'm ashamed of you two!" Misato said.

"Misato, you…" Asuka tried to say, but was interrupted.

"As for you Asuka, you should be ashamed of yourself, I got you those contraceptives as a precaution, NOT AN INVITATION!" Misato was so loud that it woke up Commander Ikari on the side of the city.

"but…"

"Quiet, I can't believe you two, you're only fourteen!"

"Well, technically…" Shinji said, referring to the fact that he was actually nineteen.

"I don't want to hear it, now off, to bed," Misato paused, "SERPERATE BEDS!"

"Truce?" Shinji asked Asuka.

"Truce…for now…" She replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello class, I'd like to introduce you to our new student." The teacher said at the beginning of class.

"Hello, my name is Emiko Yamato." She said.

"Well, miss Yamato, please take a seat next to Mr. Ikari." She obliges and sits down next to him.

"Hi." She said like most girls, seductively.

"DAMN IT SHINJI! SACE SOME OF THE ACTION FOR US!" Toji yelled, jumping out of his seat.

"Really, I mean, you've got your own little harem here!" Kensuke said, agreeing.

"I don't know, I've only seen Asuka nak…" Shinji couldn't finish because Asuka's laptop collided with his head, knocking him out.

"What exactly, did he mean by **that**, Asuka?" Mana asked, eying her carefully.

"Nothing, don't mind the idiot!" She replied.

"Nothing attracts more attention then nothing, Asuka."

"Hello, isn't anyone going to help him." Emiko said, pointing at Shinji. The two of them took her words into consideration.

"Na, the pervert probably deserved it anyways." They both agreed.

"I resent that!" Shinji said, regaining consciousness.

"How are you…I mean…" Emiko wondered just how Shinji was able to have scoffed off the fact that he was just hit by a laptop.

"When you pilot a forty story monster, travel through time, and try to prevent a secret organization from plunging humanity into extinction, this is nothing." He answered for her.

"Is he on some sort of medication?" Emiko asked the others.

"Yes, and he just won't put it away." Asuka answered her.

"Hey, Pen-Pen said what I do is my prerogative!" Shinji exclaimed.

"Shinji, Pen-Pen's a penguin." Toji said.

"HE TALKED I SWEAR!"

"That's it, INTERVENTION!" Kensuke said as he and Toji jumped and tied him to his chair.

"Trust me Shinji, what we're doing is for your own good." Toji said.

"If you had to live my life for one minute, you'd understand!" Shinji said, trying to struggle free.

"Shinji, we care for you, and we believe this is unhealthy." Toji said as the others laughed their asses off.

"I hate you guys."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Misato, what'cha doing?" Shinji asked as he approached her. Having cooled down from last night, and filled with a couple of beers, she was at the very least, approachable.

"Just checking on the Angel Asuka caught the other day," She answered, then realized something, "Hey, shouldn't you be in school?"

"Oh, I escaped."

"Escaped?"

"Yes, don't worry about it, hey can I see it?"

"Sure."

"Shinji, get back here!" Asuka yelled as she followed them.

"Cool, is that it?" Shinji asked, pointing at the small thing in its containment cell.

"Yes, it's…" Misato couldn't finish as the alarms went off, "STATUS REPORT!" She yelled over them.

"The Angel's undergoing some sort of metamorphosis!" replied one of the technicians.

"Increase pressure in the LCL, try to subdue it!" yelled another.

"No good!"

"Prepare to terminate!" As he said those words, the Angel broke through the class and wrapped and tentacle around Shinji's neck.

"It's broken through the containment cell!"

"This isn't good." Shinji said, trying to stay alive.

"Shinji!" Asuka screamed.

"MAJOR, WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!" yelled a technician.

"NO SHIT!" Misato retorted.

"No, it's Unit…" Before he could finish however, Unit 01 crashed into the containment cell and quickly ripped the tentacle latching onto Shinji clean off it's body. The Angel roared in pain as Unit 01 began pounding it into the ground. Everyone watched in shock as Angel blood spewed everywhere, drenching it on everyone in the room. When the Angel stopped moving, and presumed dead, Unit 01 picked it up and ripped it in half for good measure before going silent. After this rather gruesome scene, everyone stared at the Angel for a good twenty minutes before Asuka, still drenched in Angel blood, spoke.

"Shinji…can I…"

"Way ahead of you…" Shinji interrupted as he pulled out some of his meds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"By the way, you owe me money." Shinji said as they entered the apartment.

"What!" Asuka screamed.

"It didn't kill anyone, fortunately for me, so cough it up." Shinji said, holding out his hand.

"How could you think of some stupid bet at a time like this?"

"Very easily."

"But, you almost died, an hour ago, how could you be so calm about this?"

"Well, that was like what, life-threatening situation number 37?" Shinji replied, scratching the back of his head.

"…"

"Yea, I've been in way too many life-threatening situation for it to faze me, now, about the money…"

"I hope number 38 will be your last…" Asuka grumbled as he pocketed the money.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The kid sure is something." Ace said.

"Yes, he sure is." Gendo replied.

"What do we do now, sir?" Ace asked.

"Just continue to watch him, remember, no confrontation, you remember what happened last time."

"Yes, but we'd get a lot more information if we talked to him, and besides, I don't he he'd harm a fly."

"True, but I'm not taking any chances."

"Yes, sir." He said, before leaving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's something about the boy." Said a SEELE member.

"Yes, for Unit 01 to mysteriously go berserk and save him like that." Replied another member.

"We must get rid of him, he's posing too much of a threat."

"Now, now, he hasn't done anything yet." Spoke Gendo.

"You seem awfully protective of the boy, what are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything, doesn't a father have a right to protect his only son?" Gendo replied.

"Remember who you're dealing with."

"Don't worry, I won't forget." Gendo said before leaving.

"What are we going to do?" Asked a member.

"We have no choice." Replied another.

"Yes, get rid of him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, sir…understood…" The assassin got off the phone.

"What's the job now 38?" Asked another.

"They want me to hit some kid." He replied.

"What a waste, who is it?"

"Shinji Ikari."

"Are you mad? If we get rid of him, who's to stop the Angels?"

"I don't know, we just do what we're told."

"Whoever just called will be the doom of us all."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Shinji." Called a rather familiar voice.

"No Mana, I will not take you in front of everyone." Shinji replied.

"Oh, how disappointing…anyways, my cousin is coming over this weekend and…"

"Let me guess, you told her I was your boyfriend." Shinji interrupted.

"Yes."

"Sorry, can't you, just tell her the truth."

"I'll let you have me…"

"No Mana."

"Please, I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Shinji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Mana replied, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"Okay, do my chores for a month." Everyone face-faulted.

"Sure, what are they."

"Cook, breakfast, lunch, and dinner, take out the trash, do the laundry, clean the apartment, make the beds, do the shopping, pay the bills, file the health insurance claims, file the care insurance claims, give Asuka that backrub I owe her…"

"You don't owe me a backrub." Asuka interrupted.

"I do now, and last but not least, try to get Misato's driver's license revoked."

"How about I just let you take me?" Mana said, sweat dropping.

"God, is that all you girls think about, sex, sheesh, all us guys want is a nice stable relationship and all you girls try to do is have as much sex as you can!"

"I'm sorry."

"Good, now, get back to your seat." Shinji said. Mana, not wanting to cause any trouble, walked back to her seat.

"Shinji, do you really believe that shit?" Toji whispered.

"Oh, hell no, I just love messing with her mind."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There he is." 33 said.

"Your just going to shoot him in broad daylight?" 27 replied.

"Yes, they said take him out in the open, cause a scare."

"I hope they know what they're doing."

"I do too…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mean while, with Shinji and friends.

"So, as I was…hey a penny!" Shinji ducked under his desk just as the vase behind him exploded. The Section-2 agents protecting him, immediate grabbed the pilots and toke them to safety as some others stormed the building the snipers where in. Shinji, being escorted home, had one thing to say, "Damn, it's just a bottle cap…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"In recent new, to assassins were captured today as they attempted to assassinate local hero, Shinji Ikari, when asked what he thought about the situation, he had this to say "Number 38."-" The screen was turned off.

"What is the meaning of this?" Gendo asked the SEELE members.

"We had nothing to do with this incident, you have no proof."

"I don't need proof to know you were responsible."

"We have nothing to discuss."

"Agreed." Gendo replied, leaving.

"What are we going to do now?"

"We can only wait and see, we're on thin ice." One of them responded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, they really are stepping up security around here aren't they?" Shinji said as they were escorted home.

"I can't believe someone out there would try to kill you." Asuka replied, agreeing, "And even worse, they might have been aiming for me!"

"Yea, whatever, it's going to be a bitch to do anything around here now."

"Yea, really."

"Hey, wanna ditch them?"

"Hey yea, let's get out of here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU LOST THEM!" Misato was yelling at a Section-2 agent.

"Well, not really, Pilot Ikari incapacitated his escort and left."

"How pathetic can you guys be if a fifteen year old could take out four armed men?"

"Hey Misato, we're back." Shinji said, entering the apartment.

"Where the hell were you, and why did you take out your escort?" Misato asked, furious.

"WE wanted to have sex in a back-alley, but couldn't with those guys watching." Shinji replied, putting an arm around Asuka.

"SHINJI!" Asuka yelled, kicking him square in the groin.

"Should we help him, ma'am?" The Agent asked Misato.

"No, just leave him, he deserved it anyways."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After two weeks on high alert, the commander gave to order to let up security. Much to the discomfort of the NERV employees to see that the commander would so easily step down security.

"I wonder where Ace is, I haven't seen him in a while." Shinji wondered out load as he was jogging through the park. He stops suddenly when he notices something in a nearby tree. "Yo Ace, you can come out now!" Getting no response, he picked up a nearby rock and threw it into the tree. Nothing. He picked up a larger rock and threw it into the tree. Still nothing. Frustrated, he runs home and comes back a few minutes later with a chainsaw, and proceeded to cut the tree down.

"Okay, you win, I'm coming out!" Ace yelled, jumping out of the falling tree.

"Sorry man, I don't roll that way."

"Very funny, what is it?" Ace asked annoyed.

"That's normally my line." Shinji retorted.

"IF you have nothing to say, then I best get going." Ace growled, before heading off.

"Sheesh, someone's got sand in their vagina." Shinji muttered as he exited the park.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Shinji yelled. After he left the park, the Angel alarm went off. Hoping to get some action, he hurries to NERV, only to be utterly disappointed upon arrival to the surface.

"Really…" Asuka couldn't agree more.

"I swear to god, this thing was bigger the last time around!" Shinji yelled, referring to the spider like Angel, which apparently only reached up to his waist.

"Well, last time we were stuck in our launch chutes."

"Last time we were able to kill it but shooting our wimpy ass guns, during a black out!"

"Really…"

"Hold on a second…" Shinji said, prying a large poster off a nearby building and rolling it up. He then smashes the Angel with the poster as if it were giant newspaper.

"These Angels are lame…"

"I couldn't agree more…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great, Rei's moving in!" Asuka said sarcastically.

"Well, her apartment caught on fire and she had nowhere else to go, so I took her in." Misato said.

"HOW THE HELL COULD THAT HAPPEN? HERE APARTMENT'S MADE OF 100 STEEL!"

"Plot device." Shinji said without look up from his book.

"What?" The two of them were utterly confused.

"Some higher being wants Rei to move in with us or something, probably because Rei has been fading into the background and is trying not to piss of his readers."

"Shinji, where the fuck are you getting this stuff?" Misato asked.

"This book, it's some sort of new religion, says that we're all part of some fanfiction or something and that we're being controlled by some retarded kid who definitely needs to get laid on his computer."

"Give me that." Shinji hands Misato the book, which she immediately threw out the window.

"HEY, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"Reading stuff like this will pollute your mind."

"You're no fun…" He replied as the doorbell rang.

"That must be Rei, go get the door."

"Fine…" Shinji said, slowly getting up from the couch.

"Hello, Shinji." Rei said when he opened the door.

"Hello Rei, I've been meaning to ask you, how exactly did your apartment burn down?"

"I believe it is some sort of plot device." She replied, blankly.

"YES, I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE!"

"Shinji, you should not scream so load, you'll wake the neighbors."

"We have neighbors?" Asuka asked from her seat.

"Really, not once have I scene any of them." Shinji replied.

"Let me guess, some divine being believed them to be unimportant and decided not to include them?"

"That could be it." Shinji said, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh my God…"

"You called?" Asuka didn't think it was very funny and promptly knocked him out…for the millionth time…this timeline…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh, what hit me?" Shinji moaned, getting up from the coach.

"Asuka, can be very temperamental, can she?" Rei said, sitting next to him.

"Really."

"Good, you're awake…NOW MAKE DINNER!" Asuka yelled coming out of her room.

"Sheesh, what are you pregnant?"

"Maybe…" She said, seductively.

"We agreed to a truce, let's not play around." Shinji said, walking into the kitchen.

"Who said I was playing around…" Asuka said, pinning him to the fridge.

"…"

"Oh…and Shinji…LET GO OF ME AND WAKE UP!" Shinji snapped his eyes open. He looks around and notices that he was crushing Asuka beneath him as they were on his bed.

"Hey kids…dinner's…I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TWO NOT TO BEING DOING THAT KIND OF STUFF!" Misato yelled when she opened the door.

"Let's forget this ever happened." Shinji said, slowly getting up.

"Agreed…" Asuka replied.

"Oh, no, not this time, we're going to have a long talk about this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that's how you pleasure a girl…" Misato said. Shinji and Asuka stared at her in shock, not believing the fact that Misato wasn't scolding them, but more or less teaching them. 'There, they aught to be in too much shock to do anything now.' She thought evilly.

"You know, there's and easier way." Shinji said having regained his composure.

"WHAT?" The two of them stared at Shinji in shock not believing what they had heard.

"Yea, this was a while back, some girl thought me how to give the Big-O without even trying…"

"…"

"Yea, it's not that hard, it's how I keep Mana from jumping me, but she's been a little sex crazed for it ever since, I guess I should've heed her warning about using it."

"…" They stared at him for a good twenty minutes before Shinji decided to go and eat dinner.

"HEY REI! SAVE SOME FOR ME!" They heard before Shinji closed the door.

"An easier…way?" Misato managed to say.

"I never thought…I mean…this is Shinji…" Asuka said, still in shock.

"Who is this Mana girl?"

"I'll ask her tomorrow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Mana." Asuka asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Mana replied without looking at here.

"I was wondering, what exactly does Shinji do to keep you in line?"

"Oh, he told you? Well, too bad, cause I ain't telling."

"Come on…please…" She reluctantly said.

"Oh, reduced to begging eh?" Mana smirked.

"You know what, I don't wanna know." Asuka said, before returning to her seat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I need to know.' Asuka said, while she was walking around campus during lunch until something interrupted her.

"Again?" She heard a voice, hearing it from the equipment shed, she decided to investigate.

"Please?" She heard another voice, despite not being able to see due to the lack of light, she definitely recognized it to me Mana's voice.

"No, I'm cutting you off, you're going to go crazy fro about a month before it wears off, but trust me, it'll be worth it." She recognized that to be Shinji's voice.

"Please, just one for the road." Mana begged.

"Fine, but this is the last time, promise?"

"Promise."

"Fine, hold still." Asuka heard moans of pleasure that she never thought were possible for the next fifteen minutes.

* * *

A/N: I'd love to continue, but my time is up, sorry, another funny, little to no drama chapter, but hey, I bet you enjoyed it. Well, I'm feeling better now, mainly because I've had time to clear my thoughts and enjoy myself. I'll try to update again at a later time.

By the way, thanks to "Dobe-Teme" for giving me the idea of the Big-O. Some of you know what it is, and that's great, but Asuka sure doesn't. HEHEHEHE.

PLEASE REVIEW

AND GET ME OUT OF THIS GODDAMN COUNTRY!


	11. The Big O and New Pilots

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion and I just owned the bird flu, so I'm all better.

7/8/06- Day 5?- Well, I'm currently back in Saigon, AKA Ho Chi Minh City, and I'm feeling much better. I think the sickness has passed and I'm currently sitting at a PC in one of my parent's friends house, I'm updating so, yes.

BTW: For those of you that don't know what the Big-O is, the O, stands for **ORGASM**, it's a pressure point technique where you upon pressing a few spots on a women's back, front and then blowing into her right ear, you cause her to have a massive orgasm beyond belief. I hope that clears that up, and **unfortunately**, it doesn't exist in real life, well, not to my current knowledge at the very least.

* * *

7/8/06

"Give it up Asuka, it's been a week." Shinji said as they were walking to school.

"No, I will not rest until I find out what the hell you did to Mana!" She replied.

"Shinji, maybe you should just tell her." Rei said.

"You're siding with her?" Shinji asked, surprised.

"Yes, if you were to just tell her, you wouldn't be in this predicament."

"You know, maybe next time, I'll just let you fade into the background."

"Come on Shinji, why won't you tell me?" Asuka asked.

"Fine, I'll show you why…" Shinji said as they made their way to school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's Mana?" Asuka asked, shocked.

"Yes, she's a little…jumpy…" Shinji replied, watching Mana twitch in her chair.

"I don't care, I need to know."

"Fuck it Asuka, I'm not going to tell you anything, no matter what you do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Week Later

"Ugh, what the fuck happened to me?" Shinji groaned.

"Doctor, he's awake" The nurse said, getting the doctor.

"How are you feeling son?" he asked.

"Fine, what the hell happened to me?" Shinji asked.

"How much to you remember?" The doctor asked.

Shinji thought about it for a minute, "I remember telling Asuka I'm not going to tell her something, and next thing I knew I was here."

"Well, she threw you out of the third story window."

"…"

"Yes, luckily the entire baseball team was there to break your fall."

"…"

"Get some rest, you should be good to go by tonight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally awake, eh Shinji?" Asuka asked as he arrived home.

"Yes…" He replied groggily.

"Are you going to tell me, or not?" She asked.

"Tell her what Shinji?" Misato asked.

"I don't want to tell her anything, but she won't leave me alone!" Shinji replied.

"Well, if he doesn't want to say anything, then we should respect his privacy and let him be."

"Thanks Misato."

"It's about the Big-O." Asuka said.

Misato let the thought hang for a bit, "Shinji, we're a family here, and I believe we shouldn't be keeping secrets of any kind from each other."

"FINE! I'LL DO IT!" Shinji said, defeated.

"Yes!"

"Alright, sit down, I'll be right back." The two of them sat down in their chairs. Shinji returned with some ropes and chains. "Now, strip into your underwear."

"WHAT?" Asuka yelled, shock.

"Do you want me to show you or not?"

"…" The two reluctantly stripped.

"Okay, now hold still." Shinji said as he tied them to their seats.

"Now what are you going to do?" Misato asked.

"I'm going out for the night, have fun!" Shinji said as he took their pictures and left.

"GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE!" Asuka yelled, trying to struggle free from her chains.

"I can't believe we just let him to that…" Misato said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't you think that was a little cruel Shinji?" Rei asked the next morning in class.

"No, they deserved it." Shinji replied. The two of them had decided it was best to head off to school early to avoid a certain 'redhead' and the alcoholic.

"SHINJI!" called a rather familiar voice.

"No, Mana, your going to have to tough it for two more weeks." Shinji said, stopping her pounce.

"BUT I FEEL SO EMPTY INSIDE!" she yelled bringing forth the attention of the entire school.

"I'm sorry, but there is no other way."

"SHINJI YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" Asuka yelled entering the classroom.

"Hello Asuka."

"DON'T 'HELLO ASUKA' ME!"

"Let's not forget, I have the negatives."

"Actually Shinji, you threw away the camera, saying you were above blackmail." Rei said.

"Okay, that's it Rei, OFF INTO THE BACKGROUND YOU GO!" Shinji said.

"Now…back to more…important matters." Asuka said, but before she could do anything, the alarms sounded off.

"Oh, thank the lord in heaven, I'm saved."

"I thought you were God." Asuka said, eying him.

"This is no time for mind games Asuka, an Angel's attacking."

"You should follow what you preach…" Asuka looked to notice that both Rei and Shinji were gone, along with most of the class. "I hate you, so fucking much…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Angel, much like the last time, was in orbit and dropping small pieces of itself onto earth like bombs. However, unlike the last time, this Angel wasn't leaving orbit and continued to rain down fire upon Tokyo-3.

"YES!" Shinji exclaimed as a city block was completely irradiated.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU CELEBRATING ABOUT?" Asuka yelled, "THAT THING JUST TOOK OUT A WHOLE CITY BLOCK!"

"Yes, but that last one just destroyed all seven of the 'Starbucks' on that one block, TAKE THAT CORPARATE AMERICA!"

"God, you are such an idiot…"

"Well, in every dark amnious cloud of impending Armageddon, there's a silver lining."

"I believe we should get back to the situation at hand." Rei said, finally entering the conversation.

"Yes, now you three, this thing won't leave orbit, try to hold it off as long as you can while we bring Rei the Positron rifle." Misato said over the intercom.

"Roger." Asuka said.

"Get Asuka, I bet you 5000 ¥ I could bring it down before she gets back." Shinji said.

"Oh, this I gotta see, you're on." She replied. Shinji walked around and began looking for something to chuck at it. Upon finding a fallen lamp post, he shoulders it and threw it at the Angel like a javelin. However before it came into contact, the Angel dropped a bomb onto the javelin-like lamp post and exploded.

"Fuck."

"Come on Shinji, she's almost back." Asuka said, trying to contain her laughter.

"All this is a game to you two isn't it?" Misato asked over the intercom.

"Yup." Shinji replied, picking up another lamp post and threw it at the Angel. This time however, it somehow broke right threw the AT field and the Angel, killing it.

"…" Everyone on the bridge was completely speechless, once again.

"It appears that I was not necessary." Rei said, returning with the Positron rifle.

"ALL RIGHT!" Shinji cheered.

"…" Still silent.

"Now Asuka, about the…" Shinji couldn't finish as the Angel fell on him, obliterating half the city.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, we have good news, and bad news." Ritsuko said at the debriefing.

"What is it?" Shinji asked.

"The bad news is that the UN and half of Tokyo-3 is pissed at you Shinji." She replied.

"And what's the good news?" He asked.

"The good news is that the UN and half of Tokyo-3 is pissed at you Shinji."

"Which half is that?" Shinji asked scratching the back of his head.

"I don't think I need to tell you which half for you to figure it out."

"Oh well, what are they going to do, fire me?"

"Yes."

"What?" Everyone stared at Ritsuko in shock.

"Yes, the UN believes that Shinji has done more harm to this city than good, and that he should be dismissed."

"Oh well, doesn't bother me none, Asuka can handle the Angels, Rei's doing fine in her social life, and I'm going to be living off that huge paycheck you've been hiding from us." Shinji said, much to her displeasure.

"Yes…about that…"

"Yes, according to the contract of which I signed on the day I joined, it clearly stated that once I leave I will collect a large some of money depending on the amount of hours served in an Eva and Angels killed."

"…"

"Adding that up, I think you owe me…" Shinji looked at his calculator, "About enough to pay of the United States deficit on the Iraq war, in US dollars, of course."

"Well, you didn't let me finish…" Ritsuko sweat dropped. "The UN **had **requested that you be dismissed, however, I had clearly argued that you were not responsible for what happened."

"Yes, and the fact that using the Positron rifle would completely blow all the circuitry in Japan considering the damages sustained from the bombing resulting in power outages for at least a month. Along with the fact that it would cost millions if not billions to repair the circuitry then it took for me to knock it down with two two-hundred dollar lamp posts."

"…"

"And the fact that me being gone would render Unit-01 useless, and…"

"OKAY WE GET IT! NOW LEAVE!" Ritsuko yelled, shocking everyone in the room.

"Sheesh, someone's definitely got sand in her vagina." Shinji muttered as he left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder why Ritsuko was so mad at me." Shinji wondered out load as they arrived at the apartment.

"Well, I don't know, maybe it has something to do with your big mouth." Asuka replied.

"Maybe I should give her the Big-O and let her suffer for a month."

"Speaking of which…"

"Oh hell no…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean he's still working for NERV?" Asked a SEELE member.

"He talked with Dr. Akagi and convinced her that it would be unwise to do so." Answered another member.

"How the hell did he do that? I thought we had the UN fully convinced."

"Well, he found out that they were getting paid for all this."

"Yes, but how is that a problem."

"It would cost them enough to pay off the US Iraq war deficit."

"And to believe they stuck in that war for so damn long…"

"Yes, however that is not important, what is important however is what we do with the boy."

"We could try another attempt at his life."

"No, Commander Ikari's watching our every move, we must be very careful."

"I know, just what to do, Number 06, what's the status report on Unit 03 and 04?"

"Still in production, they should be ready for activation in about six weeks."

"Very good."

"What do we do in the meantime?"

"What else? We watch, and we wait."

"I'm getting very impatient here sir."

"I know, but this kid is good, nothing gets past him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ASUKA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CELLO!" Shinji yelled. Looking into the bathtub, he sees his cello floating, carved into the shape of a sailboat with the mast, sails, and everything with HMS Dork was engraved onto its side.

"I don't know…" Asuka replied innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you did this!"

"I'd do no such thing!"

"REI!" Shinji called.

"Yes?" She replied, coming out of her and Asuka's room.

"Did Asuka do this?" Shinji said, pointing to his cello.

"Negative."

"What?"

"Told you."

"Then who?" Shinji asked confused. After a few seconds, Pen-Pen submerged from the tub and walked out of the bathroom

"_It's all yours." _The penguin said as he left.

"Did Pen-Pen just…" Asuka asked.

"I told you talks." Shinji said.

"Of course he talks, I've known this for years." Rei said.

"What?" Asuka looked at her.

"Yes, he really can talk, but on occasion he pretends he can't to mess with people's minds, it's what keeps Misato from drinking too much alcohol."

"What's his definition of too much alcohol?" Shinji asked, scratching the back of his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Toji Suzuhara, please report to the principle's office, I repeat-" the intercom said throughout the school.

'What?' Shinji looked at Asuka wondering what the hell was going on, only to receive the same look from her. He then sees her typing on her laptop and then notices that she's sending him a message.

**Shinji: **What the hell, this is way to early for that to be happening.

**Asuka: **Remember, you haven't had any positive changes to the timeline.

**Shinji: **What are you talking about, I've done a lot of good!

**Asuka: **Name one good thing you've done.

Shinji pauses for a minute or two.

**Shinji: **Okay, you win, however, do you think this is a bad thing?

**Asuka: **Knowing your luck, it is.

**Shinji: **Fuck, why do you think they want him now?

**Asuka: **I don't know, maybe they want to get him through some training first, remember, we've handled the Angels much better this time and they do have a lot more money due to less repair costs, maybe they created some sort of simulator.

**Shinji: **Yes, enough money for a simulator, but not enough to pay me.

**Asuka: **Shut up Shinji.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello guys." Toji said rather downcast as they all walked out of school.

"Let me guess, you got drafted?" Shinji asked.

"…" Toji didn't say anything, but nodded in response.

"You did it for your sister didn't you?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Figures, no matter how hard you try to fix things, they still happen." Asuka said eying Shinji.

"Well, Toji, I'll tell you something, nothing's going to happen to you, no hijacking Angels going to take over your Eva and force us to destroy it nearly killing you in the process." Asuka once again, couldn't believe Shinji's stupidity.

"There are hijacking Angels?" Toji asked, worried.

"Yes, but don't worry about, everything's going to be alright, I'll make sure of that." Shinji said, calming Toji down a bit.

"Thanks."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do mean, fourth and fifth child?" Misato asked Ritsuko.

"Yes, the United States have sent us word that we should start training the new pilots before they get into their Evas, so we decided to give them six weeks of training." She answered.

"Like six weeks will do them any good compared to any real combat."

"Well, Shinji handled the third Angel without any training fine, and Asuka had even more training then he did."

"I guess, well, who are they?"

"The fourth is Toji Suzuhara is in the locker rooms right now, and the fifth has yet to arrive."

"Well, who's the fifth?"

"A Kaoru Nagisa, it doesn't say more, just that he's going to pilot Unit 04 when it completed."

"Right, when's he arriving."

"He should arrive within the week, doesn't say when, just within the week."

"Well, at least we got Shinji to take care of them if anything were to go wrong."

"Misato, do ever wonder if there's something wrong with Shinji?" Misato was a little taken back by her question and hesitated to answer.

"What?"

"Well, it's just that there's something about him."

"Well, he does say some pretty weird stuff every now and then, but I don't think it's a cause for any alarm."

"Yes, but doesn't it seem that he knows more then he should?"

"I don't **Dr. Akagi **what **shouldn't **he know." Misato asked, eying her carefully.

"I don't know what he **shouldn't **know, but it could be possible that he's a spy, sent to find out stuff, that he **shouldn't **know."

"Well, I think he seems fine to me, maybe if you spend more time with him, you'd notice that he's just a normal fifteen year old boy."

"No normal fifteen year old boy can pilot a forty story Eva without any training like one with years of experience."

"Yes, but you should see him outside of NERV, I believe there is no cause for any alarm."

"Just because he acts normal doesn't mean he is normal."

"Oh please, he's harmless."

"If only you knew Misato, if only you knew." Referring to the videos she's seen between Shinji and Ace.

"Knew what?"

"It's nothing."

"You know Ritsuko, maybe it's not Shinji that's hiding something, maybe it's **you**."

"There is nothing to discuss."

"Yes, I believe, it's best I go greet our new pilot."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome Toji, how are you feeling?" Misato asked as he was in Unit 02's entry plug.

"I'm feeling fine." He replied.

"Well, his sync level's just a few points above borderline, he should be fine to pilot when the time comes." Maya said looking at her screen.

"Well, everything is fine Toji, you can return home now." Misato said. Toji happily obliges.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO WAY MAN!" Kensuke said during lunch.

"Leave Toji alone, he's going through a lot right now." Hikari said.

"But it's so cool, I mean he gets to pilot an Eva, I mean look at Shinji, he's having a ball at it!"

"…" Toji remained silent.

"But remember Kensuke, when you climbed into the entry plug with him, you saw how much he suffered in there, and what about the Angel after that, you saw him in the hospital."

"…" Just when Toji thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

"Ah, pish-posh, didn't you see him a few days ago? He was enjoying himself, chucking lamp posts at the Angel."

"…" Toji felt a slight bit of hope hearing that, only to have it crushed.

"But remember, he was pitted the blame for the destruction of half the city and billions in damages." Hikari said.

"Yes, but you saw his paycheck, I mean, you could pay off the US Iraq war's deficit with that thing!" Kensuke said.

"OKAY I GIVE UP, FINE, IF YOU WANT TO SUFFER THEN I'LL LET YOU!" The three turned to see Shinji yelling at Asuka.

"I knew I'd eventually wear you down." Asuka smirked.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Mana yelled following the two.

"FINE, THE MORE THE MERRIER!" Shinji screamed frustrated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone, and I mean everyone had heard what Shinji said earlier and they all have followed the three of them to the equipment shed. Only to hear load moans of pleasure from both Asuka and Mana coming from the inside. Everyone stared at the shed in shock, not for one bit believing what they were hearing, until everything went silent and Shinji stepped out.

"There, that aught hold them for a while." He wiping the water he from his broken water bottle from his hands, however, everyone else didn't think that it was it was water. Shinji just looked at the crowd and slowly began walking away, only to be blocked by about twenty males.

"Please master, take us under your wing, and teach us the way." They all begged, and I mean begged, they were on the floor and groveling. Shinji stood silent for a few minutes before he spoke.

"DAMN IT, I KNEW IT WOULD'VE JUST MADE THINGS WORSE!"

* * *

A/N: Hehehe, I hope you guys liked the ending to this chapter. Well, I think that should be enough for now, I hope I didn't forget anything. Well…

PLEASE REVIEW!

I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE AND WHERE I KEEP THE EXPLOSIVES!

Internet Café count: 61 (Forget this during the last chapter.)

**You know, for a guy stuck in a third world country for almost a month, I sure update more than most authors**


	12. Interlude 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, however, I do own 3 bucks worth of foreign currency. 

7/16/06- I am currently using my uncle's laptop at the moment. It is 3:19 pm over here. I am on a bus with my family on our way to Hue (Hway) from the Quang Binh province. It is day 6 of the tour we started. I have seen the nicer parts of Vietnam. Apparently the first week was seeing family, and now that I'm a tourist, I seen very nice beaches, hotels, resorts, spas, hot springs, and much, much more. But that's enough about that story, now on with my Fanfiction.

P.S. It's bumpy as hell, this sucks.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Jakob Prefferburg." Jakob is Shinji's current alias, Ace believed that it was best Shinji has an identity change in order to avoid detection. It has been a whole month since Shinji's ran away, in that time he has spent practicing his new role. Jakob Prefferburg is 5' 6" tall, blonde hair and blue eyes in appearance. A lot has happened while he was away though. Most importantly of all however, SEELE decided it was best that Shinji be marked as 'dead,' his 'body' was found not far from the train station, it was recorded as an attack by an extremist Christian group, who believed that in killing the Angels, humanity has earned a one-way trip to hell. Ironically, this is the only civilian group, which actually thought that 'Angel' meant Angel, and not as some code name. 

"Please Mr. Prefferburg, tell us a little about yourself," the teacher said.

Shinji paused, this is the moment of truth, "I lived in Munich, Germany prior to the Third Impact, in which both of my parents were killed, I currently live with my Uncle Eugene, I don't like to talk about myself very much."

"We all know how hard it is to talk about certain things, please, take a seat," The teacher said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was currently lunch time and Shinji was walking around the school, upon entering the roof, he notices a rather familiar girl sitting on a nearby bench.

"Hello, are you alright?" Shinji asked. The girl turned out to be Hikari, and it looked like she had tears coming from her eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine," she lied, wiping the tears from her eyes. Of course she was not alright; Hikari was extremely devastated when she heard of what had happened. To find that Asuka, Shinji, Toji, Kensuke, and Misato where all murdered and found dead, she retreated into a shell, not trusting or befriending anyone, besides, it's not like anyone wanted to be friends with her anyways. She was all alone, he sisters hated her, the school hated her, and the world hated her, why? Because of Shinji, the man who nearly destroyed the world, she knew the truth however, but they didn't, everyone had completely shunned and turned her away, glad that all those responsible for the Third Impact were dead.

"Tell me, what's wrong?" Shinji knew the answer, 'all' her friends were dead, and that she was all alone, and he couldn't do anything to make her feel any better, god forbid he blow his cover.

"Do you even know who I am?" Hikari asked, not wanting to make eye contact, knowing full well that he would turn her away once he learned about who she was.

"You are a sweet girl in desperate need of help." Hikari couldn't take it anymore and burst into tears, crying onto Shinji's shoulder. After a good cry, she looked up into his eyes, and sees someone very familiar.

"Shinji?" She squeaked, barely making a sound.

"No." Shinji, having practiced this many times before, was prepared for something like that. Although disappointed in himself for leaving her in her time of need, he had to remain undercover.

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry."

"Just like Shinji..."

"I'm sorry, it's just...you look like an old friend of mine..."

"Hurts doesn't it?"

"Yes, but it's not like you'd understand."

"I do."

"I don't think the entire world hates you." Hikari said after a long pause.

"I beg to differ."

"Everything that has happened to me has all been my fault; I've lost all of my friends, my family, and all the trust of those around me, and those of my friends that are left, I am unable to do anything to help them."

"Then, I believe we have a lot in common."

The two of them spent the rest of the day together, enjoying each other's company. Despite the looks he was getting from the students for hanging out with the "Queen of Deception," he didn't care, because Hikari was able to find a will to live, a reason to go on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ace and Shinji were at a local shooting range, Ace was holding old WWII M1 Garand, Shinji just stood and watched.

"How was school Jakob?" Ace asked in a parent-child tone.

"It was fine, I made a few friends, met some old ones."

"That's good," Ace said looking down his sights. "5000 says I can cause that car over there to explode with one shot." Ace said, referring to the bullet ridden pick-up at the far end of the lot.

"Come on..." Ace said. Noticing someone approaching, he lowers his rifle and turned to the person. "Hello Talon."

"Hello Ace, I believe you should be out looking for the 'key.'" Talon said.

"I'm spending time with my nephew, is that a problem?"

"Yes it is, the faster you get out there, the faster we can find the 'key!'"

"I old men said I should take my time, lest we go off on another wild goose chase."

"I see..."

"Good, now if you don't mind..."

"No." Talon said, and left.

"Do you think they're on to us?" Shinji whispered.

"No, those guys are as clueless as turkeys in a downpour." Ace replied.

"Anyways, 5000 says I can cause that car over there to explode with one shot." Shinji eyed the car for a bit, it was about 1000 meters out, and shit like that only happen in the movies, believing he would make an easy 5000, he accepted.

"You're on."

Shinji lost 5000 yen that day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Today, we begin your training." Ace said as they arrived home.

"Training?" Shinji asked, curious.

"Yes, in case we are ever found out, you need to be able to defend yourself."

"I guess." Shinji followed Ace into the house. It was a rather large European style house, upon entering he was greeted by a perky eight year old.

"JAKOB!" Claire yelled, hugging Shinji.

"Hello Claire, how was school today?" Shinji said, prying her off of him.

"It was fun, we went to the aquarium!"

"That's nice."

"And there was a fish," She held her arms out for measure, "This big."

"Wow, that's a big fish." Shinji said, patting her on the head.

"Well, I'm going to do my homework now." Claire said, conveniently leaving.

"Well Jakob, it's time to hit the weights." Ace said as they headed towards their personal gym.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh." Shinji was walking to school the next morning, completely sore from his workout. Ace had him start on conditioning his body before getting into the deeper stuff, so for the moment, Shinji is to wear a weighted vest everywhere. He never told him how much it weighed, because it was best he not find out. Shinji however knew how much it weighed...a lot.

"Jakob!" Shinji turned to see two of his classmates as he entered the courtyard.

"Hello Jack, Harry." He said, greeting them.

"Yes, I know no one told you yesterday, but please, stay away from her." Jack said. No one at school referred to Hikari by her name, with the exception of the teachers, and only because it was in their profession.

"Yes, she's bad news." Harry agreed.

"Yes, for your own good, please, keep your distance." Jack added, not noticing that Shinji had already left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello **Hikari**." He put a little emphasis into her name to make a point.

"Hello Jakob." Hikari said, still depressed.

"How has everything been so far?" Shinji asked, trying to make conversation.

'Look at yourself Shinji, you can't even help yourself, how are you going to help someone else?' Shinji mentally kicked himself. The two of them sat in silence for the rest of class.

School had let out and the two of them were walking home, Hikari was conveniently on the way to Ace's house. They walked the whole way in an awkward silence, neither one wanting to break it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome home Jakob." Ace said welcoming him home.

"Hello Ace, how's everything."

"Business as usual." Ace said, flipping through some documents. Ace knew full well where his business lay, protecting his family, and stopping SEELE, but in order to do so, he needed to 'help' find Shinji. Any time not spent investigating SEELE or spending quality time with Jakob, he spent leading SEELE and everyone on a wild goose chase to keep from looking suspicious.

"Oh."

"How was school?"

"Oh..." Ace knew something was wrong and decided to investigate. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, just remember, when you're ready, I'm here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji went to bed exhausted that night, all of his muscles screaming at him. Despite his exhaustion, however, he couldn't get to sleep; His mind still on today...and Hikari. After a bit of thinking, he realizes something.

"Look at me, I'm living in this nice house, with a man who treats me like his son, and I'm sitting here feeling sorry for myself," Shinji sighed, "And Hikari, she doesn't have anyone, no one wanted to have anything to do with her, and here I am living with Ace and Claire." Shinji let his thought hang for a little bit before speaking once again. "I guess I don't have it the worst."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Hikari." Shinji said, sitting down next to her, ignoring the glares coming from the rest of the class.

"Well, since I'm new here, I was wondering if you could show me around the city..."

"I'm sorry..." Shinji said, turning away.

"Don't be, it's just...you remind me so much of Shinji..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Just like Shinji." Hikari smiled for the first time in months.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is your house?" Hikari looked around.

"No, it's my uncles."

"It's really nice, I bet Asuka would've loved it here." Hikari said, down again. Even Shinji felt a little low.

"Hello Jakob, who's your friend?" Ace asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This is Hikari Horaki." Shinji answered.

"Well, whatever, just remember, the rooms are soundproof so..."

"WHAT?" Shinji turned read, realizing what Ace was saying. Hikari was just looking at the two.

"You heard me, the rooms are soundproof, so you don't have to worry about anything."

"..." Before Shinji could say anything, Ace got a phone call.

"Well, I got to go, just remember, lock the door; you don't want to scar Claire for the rest of her life do you?"

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Hikari said, as Ace left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School the next morning was hell. Word had gotten out about Jakob and Hikari, and many, fearing for Jakob's safety, decided to butt in.

"Jakob, I think this has gone on long enough," said one of the students.

"Really, you don't know who you're messing with," said another.

"Trust us, she's dangerous."

"I don't sense any danger." Shinji said in a monotonous tone.

"Neither did we around Ikari, but look what he did to us."

"Maybe you didn't sense any danger because there was no danger."

"..." The students were taken aback by his statement, implying that Shinji Ikari was not responsible for the Third Impact. Shinji, noticing the silence, thought it would be best to head off, "ONE WEEK PREFFERBURG!" He heard them yell as he rounded the corner.

"This is too much..." Shinji said to himself.

"That's how I feel sometimes." Hikari said, coming out of nowhere.

"Oh, hello." Shinji said, still in shock.

"Look, you don't have be around me, it's okay, I'm used to being alone." She said, looking down. Shinji was trying to shake a thought out of his head, of the time back when Misato wanted to take him in, and his only excuse was that he was used to it.

"No, I don't care what other people think."

"You make it sound like we're lovers."

"..." Shinji looked at her in shock, as if she were serious.

"You're as easy to tease...as Shinji..." She smiled for a second, before becoming depressed again.

"A happy and a sad thought in the same sentence, wow."

"Very funny." She laughed, and he did too.

"It must be hard."

"I know, it must really be hard."

"It is, is it hard on you too?"

"Tell me a bit about yourself."

"Look, I don't want to talk about it." Shinji said, retreating back into his shell.

"You've helped me out, now it's my turn to help you out." Hikari said.

"Please, it hurts too much."

"It'll make you feel better."

"I don't think it will."

"Look here Jakob," Hikari motioned to her eyes, "You've helped me out more in past three days then anyone else has in my entire life, now it's my turn to help you."

"No." Shinji said, after having a backbone shoved up his ass over the past few months.

"Come on."

"No."

"Jakob, I know it hurts, but you aren't going to feel any better until you talk to someone about it."

"No."

"You're just going to run away aren't you?" She said, crossing his arms.

"Maybe, sometimes I want to run away, sometimes I just want to stop and face my problems, but I know that in the end, either way will end badly."

"Badly for everyone, or just for you?"

"Sometimes, we avoid hurting ourselves by hurting others, whether we know it or not."

"Look, I guess you should tell me when you're good and ready to."

"No, I guess I should at least tell you some of it."

"Okay."

"Well, way back when, I felt like I belonged, that everyone depended on me, and they cared for me, that they appreciated what I've done for them, but in the end, all they did was use me, and cast me aside, left the blame of everything that has happened on me. After the Third Impact, I lost all of my friend and my family, and I had to leave someone, and old friend of mine behind, she thinks I'm dead, and I just wish I could tell her that I'm fine, but to tell you the truth, I think it may be better this way..."

Hikari sat there for a bit, digesting what she had heard. After a bit of thinking, she spoke, "Is it so important that you can't tell her?"

"Yes, I have a very important reason." Shinji said, not making any eye contact.

"Do you plan on telling her someday?"

"Yes, I do, do you think she'll understand?"

"Trust me, she'll understand."

"I hope so, I sure hope so..."

A/N: Well this has been an update from yours truly. Little short and sorry for the late by my standards updates, I know you had to wait a whole week, but it beats the whole, "I'm sorry I forgot to update three months ago, I'll get back on this story, I promise," bullshit I've seen. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, it's a little on the serious note and has some Shinji/Hikari fluff I guess. Well I hope you enjoyed it, and...

PLEASE REVIEW!

GET ME OUT OF THIS COUNTRY!

**You know, for a guy stuck in a third world country, I sure update a lot more than most authors.**


	13. Bill Gates to the rescue!

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, but I do own 95 of my organs, I've yet to find the guy who stole my left kidney…

7/19- day whatever- I am finally back in Ho Chi Minh city after traveling around the country, I will stay in this nice hotel for the next two or three days. Best part of all, internet access is free, though I think they might start charging me for the amount of time I spend. With only a week left in this country, I feel happy to finally have things wind down for me to relax, well, here goes the story.

* * *

7/19/06-7/20/06 

"Shinji, why is Asuka on a leash?" Toji asked, staring at the collar around Asuka's neck.

"Have to keep an eye on her; she tried to rape me in my sleep last night." He responded.

"I DID NOT!" Asuka yelled, trying to free herself.

"Then explain to me why I you were naked…on top of me…and trying to take off my pants…" Asuka remained silent.

"Class, I would like to introduce you to our new student." The teacher said, pointing to non-other than Kaoru Nagisa.

"I wonder who…" Shinji stopped silent, although he had put what had happened on the other timeline away, it all came back, seeing him in person again.

"OH MY GOD, I FIGURED IT OUT, SHINJI'S GAY!" Toji yelled, noticing the fact that Shinji was staring.

"WHAT?" Screamed Shinji, along with all of the girls, ignoring the cheer coming from Big Gay Al in the corner.

"Come on, we all know that Shinji's a virgin, despite the fact that he's got Mana, Asuka, and half the student body after him."

"Well…about that…"

"…" Everyone stared at Shinji, hoping he wasn't trying to say he wasn't a virgin.

"Mana and Asuka are insane, while the female population and Al are only after a one-night stand."

"Is he correct in his assumption?" Kaoru asked the girl next to him.

"All but the one-night stand part…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Ikari, I believe we will be working together." Kaoru stated after school in the courtyard.

"Hello Kaoru, that is true, I am the pilot of Unit 01, and my sex crazed friend here is the pilot of Unit 02."

"Speaking of which, what is the cause behind her condition?"

"I used this pressure point technique I learned, it'll take about a month before her sex drive slows down."

"I see, and will we be working with her any time soon?" Kaoru asked, noticing Asuka twitch.

"No, Dr. Akagi has given her a month off, lest she need nine months off, most of the NERV employees happen to be male…"

"I see that may cause quite a problem."

"Having fun chatting with your boyfriend Shinji?" Asked Toji.

"Yes, he's good with his tongue, and I don't mean by the way he speaks." Shinji replied jokingly. The face Toji showed was along the lines of this.--->O.o

"Keep an eye on Asuka for me, okay?" He said handing the leash over to Kaoru.

"What business will you be partaking in?" He asked.

"Just something important I need to do at NERV." He replied, before heading off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji headed down the corridors carefully, trying not to attract any attention. Although alone, he knew he could finish the job faster than anyone else could. Looking at the timer, he notices he's only got 45 seconds left. Slowly, he attaches the silencer on his M1 carbine, best to avoid detection. He takes a left at the next turn and looks into the room were he is needed. Inside he spots three figures, stupidly clumped together.

Knowing they were practically begging for an HE grenade, he chucks one at them, killing all three. With only 23 seconds left, he quickly heads into the room, only to fall straight into a trap. Waiting for him was another man, his AK-47 pointed towards him. Shinji ducked to the right, lined up in his cross-hairs and pulled the trigger. As if in slow-mo, he sees the bullet slowly heading towards the man, and hitting him right between the eyes.

"BOOM HEADSHOT!" Shinji yelled triumphantly as the words "Counter Terrorist win" appeared on the screen. "That aught to learn you guys to mess with me." Shinji said into the microphone.

"SHINJI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Ritsuko yelled completely outraged.

"Playing Counter-Strike 1.6, it's an old pre-Impact game." Shinji innocently answered.

"I know what Counter-Strike is," Ritsuko said, "But why the hell are you playing it ON THE MAGI COMPUTER SYSTEM!"

"Well, I would play it on mine, but the connection speed between here and my buddies in the US would be insanely laggy."

"Then why don't you play with PEOPLE OVER IN JAPAN!"

"I would, but it's more fun to hear Americans bitch and moan and call me a hacker."

"And how the hell did you install the game in the first place?" Ritsuko asked, fuming.

"Well, it was tough, but once I got Windows installed…."

"YOU INSTALLED MICROSOFT WINDOWS ONTO THE MAGI COMPUTER SYSTEM!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Shinji asked, innocently.

"Excuse me Dr. Akagi, I'm sorry to interrupt, but when I plugged my iPod into charge its batteries, it somehow exploded." Shigeru said, holding up what was left of his Apple made Mp3 player.

"Shinji, fix this…NOW!" Ritsuko yelled at him.

"Woah, what makes you think I'm gonna fix this?" Shinji said.

"Because, this is all your mess, fix this…or else…"

"Or else what, fire me?" Shinji laughed, "I could buy a new Magi system, NERV, and build my own Evangelions with my paycheck."

"Just leave, we have some tests to do." Ritsuko said rubbing her temples for she was feeling a rather large headache coming on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't understand this; he's not even at the borderline, why'd they send him?" Misato said, looking at Kaoru as he sat in the entry plug.

"Give him time, there probably was a very good reason he was selected." Ritsuko said.

"Borderline achieved." Mokoto said, as Koaru synced with his Eva, barely…

"Well, whatever the reason behind this is, it better be important." Misato said, looking at the results.

"I sure hope so Misato." Ritsuko agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How goes the subject?" asked SEELE 05. (YAY I FINNALLY GAVE THEM NUMBERS!)

"He is currently proceeding with what we had planned," answered SEELE 01.

"Do you think they suspect anything?" asked SEELE 06.

"We are certain that they don't suspect a thing."

"That is good to hear, the Third will not be bothering us any longer once we're through with him." All of the members laughed maniacally

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaji was not having a good day, he had reluctantly agreed to watch Shinji at first, thinking it would be nothing but a waste of time. However, after a while, he proved to be quite, troublesome; that and the fact that he couldn't shake the thought of his last conversation with Shinji, before he was reassigned to another mission.

"_ARGH! THINKING SUCKS!" Shinji yelled_

"_I perfectly agree, it is overrated." Kaji replied back, jokily._

"_Hello Kaji, what are you doing here?" he asked._

"_Nothing much, just going for a walk."_

"_You were looking for me weren't you?"_

"_..."_

"_I've had the same conversations with Ace, and speaking of Ace, what do you think happened to him?"_

"_I don't know, but I do know there's a lot more to you then you let on."_

"_Look, you can play detective for all I care, but I'm not the bad guy here."_

"_Oh, and what makes you say that?" Kaji asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_Because I know we're after the same thing, I'm just a little higher up the ladder than you." Shinji smirked._

"_..."_

"What exactly did he mean by that?" Kaji asked himself, he had been trying to figure it out for a good two months now, from talking with Ace, the commander and employees, hoping for something.

"_Hello Mr. Ryoj, what can I do for you?" Ace asked while they were sitting down at a coffee shop. _

"_Ace, you were assigned to watch Mr. Ikari some time ago, is that correct?" _

"_Yes, I was however, the Commander has requested I keep my distance…" Ace replied._

"_I see," Kaji said._

"_If its information you want, you won't get anything from me, I haven't found a damn thing, and I presume you haven't either." Ace said, with a raised eyebrow._

"_Yes, Mr. Ikari is proving to be rather…troublesome."_

"_Yes, however, there is something about the boy I cannot shake."_

"_I think we all know about what happened with Unit 01."_

"_True, but that is not it…he seems…at ease around me…"_

"_What do you mean; he seems at ease around everyone." Kaji said, not understanding._

"_To the untrained eye, maybe, but I've noticed that he's always on constant alert, however, when we talked, he would drop his guard, as if I weren't a threat."_

"_I see, is that all you were able to get?"_

"_Yes, that and some things before I was told to keep my distance, I haven't been able to get anymore information since then."_

"_It's almost as if he'll tell you all of NERV's secrets just by asking nicely." Kaji laughed, Ace joined in._

"_Tell me, have you ever been to the Terminal Dogma?" Ace asked. _(A/N: I mistakenly called it the Central Dogma earlier, I apologize.)

"_No, why?"_

"_Just curious, because something tells me to stay the fuck away from there."_

Terminal Dogma, Kaji had once considered it, but somehow, came down with the same feelings Ace had, about staying the fuck away from it. He pondered his next move, wondering if he should confront Shinji, and Asuka…then it hit him. Asuka seems at ease around Shinji, well, at least until the whole Big-O thing happened, it made for quite a laugh down on the bridge, Misato of course, not knowing how to perform such a task, and even if she did, she wouldn't tell him. However, it seems that despite the constant bickering, it's almost if they had a connection of some sort. Kaji had hoped Asuka would give up her crush on him for the Third, but she seemed to have gotten over him much too quickly then normal.

"Maybe she also knows more then she should…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe it." The test had been over, and after 48 straight hours and hundreds of attempts later, Ritsuko still has not been able to remove Windows from the Magi computer system.

"I think we should take a break Dr." Maya said, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"I agree."

"I just hope an Angel doesn't attack, or someone tries to hack us, they could break into the system in a matter of minutes in our current condition."

"Please don't jinx us like that." Ritsuko shook her head, leaving for the dormitories.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Kaoru, any family?" Shinji asked, as if catching up with old friends.

"None that I know of." he replied.

"That's too bad, don't worry, I know how it feels." Shinji said, all the pilots were in a meeting at NERV, well, save for Asuka, who was at home trying to sweat it out.

"How so?"

"Well, my mother died when she was very young, and my father is practically dead to me."

"I see…"

"What happened man?" Toji asked, curious.

"I just never had a mother, or a father."

"I believe we have something in common." Rei said, still emotionless as ever.

"Is it just me, or does all pilots have to go through some traumatic experience in their life?" Shinji asked, finally figuring something out.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, Rei's and emotionless shell, Kaoru doesn't have a family, Toji's parent are away at work, so having his sister injured is like loosing his only family, and well, you all know my story."

"Now that you mention it…" Toji said.

"Alright everybody, I believe we all know what's been going on with MAGI these past couple of days…" Ritsuko said.

"Look, I said I was sorry, but you have to admit, CS sure runs smoothly." Shinji said.

"Due to the fact that Windows is a crappy piece of shit, we are barely able to keep up the security systems, luckily though, we can perform our harmonics tests when needed."

"Then what's the big deal?"

"A three year old could hack into NERV."

"Hey Shinji, how did you install Windows on the Magi in the first place?" Toji asked.

"Well, it was pretty easy, all I had to do was hack into the…" Shinji tried to answer.

"YOU HACKED INTO THE MAGI?"

"It wasn't that hard."

"How the hell did you do that?"

"It was pretty easy once I found all of your mom's notes."

"My mom?"

"Yes, she also left her work journal/diary in there." Shinji said, holding up a small black book.

"Give me that." Ritsuko said, losing whatever professionalism she had left, trying to grab it as he held it over her head.

"He is somewhat of a nuisance isn't he?" Kaoru asked out load.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He did what?" asked SEELE 04.

"If he could break into the Magi, what's to stop him from getting to us?" asked SEELE 05.

"That would be the question, if he doesn't already have you by the heel." Gendo said.

"Gendo, we demand that you hand over the Third **NOW**!" said SEELE 01.

"I will, after we've defeated all the Angels, it would be rather dangerous to get rid of him if one were to attack."

"That is bullshit; you've got one good pilot, and two in training." Said SEELE 07

"I've been meaning to ask you about the new pilots," Gendo said, "If you knew the Third could handle himself, why would I need new pilots?"

"…" All the members were silent, not knowing what to say back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GODDAMN IT, I AM NOT A DAYCARE CENTER!" Misato yelled, she was informed that the Fifth would be living with her and the other three pilots.

"The commander's orders ma'Am." said the shaking agent.

"But won't it just make it easier for them to, I don't know…TO KILL US ALL AT ONCE!"

"The commander will be tightening security and had personally requested we keep a very close eye on all the Pilots."

"Well that's all good and dandy, but if the last attempt on Shinji was only stopped by a bottle cap, how do you expect to stop someone from wiping us all out?"

"The commander also mentioned you will be getting a raise and the apartment will be enlarged to accommodate the residents." The agents said, flinching.

"What, say that one part again."

"You will be getting a raise…"

"Okay, that's all I needed to hear." Misato walked off, getting a beer.

"I feel sorry for the pilots." The agent muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" The agent thought now would be the best time to get the fuck out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, four out of five pilots will be living together." Rei said, school had let out and the pilots were on their way home.

"Yes, it seems rather odd." Kaoru said. 'However, this suits me fine.'

"Oh well, so long as they make sure Asuka's alrght." Shinji said, holding onto her end of the leash.

"I REALLY THINK **twitch **you are **twitch **gay…" she said weakly.

"No, the thought of being molested in my sleep, although rather arousing, seems kinda creepy…"

"How long will she be like that Ikari?" Kaoru asked.

"A few more weeks." He said, regretting to have ever let her 'win.'

"Most unfortunate Ikari."

"You don't have to call me Ikari, just Shinji will be fine."

"Alright, Shinji."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaoru, what are you doing?" Shinji asked, still holding onto Asuka's leash. Kaoru was looking around the house, one would have thought he was just simply trying to figure out where everything was. However, Shinji knew otherwise.

"Just, getting used to my new home that is all." he answered.

"Yes, a lot of people have been getting used to **my **home as well." Shinji said seriously.

"I am merely looking around."

"I see, you're not looking for something, are you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, may I inquire where the restroom is?"

"Down the hall, and by the way, my room is next door, so you won't have to find it, not that you'll find anything else…"

"Thank you for the information, I best be off to find my room." Kaoru said, leaving.

"It still hurts, you know…" Shinji said softly clutching his chest.

"Really, I **twitch** think you **twitch **are gay." Asuka said, still in the collar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What have you been able to gather?" asked SEELE 01.

"I regret to inform you that I have found nothing." Kaoru answered.

"WHAT?"

"He seems, tense around me…"

"Well, you must find a way to gain his trust." said SEELE 05.

"I will do my best."

"Very well." they all said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are we doing this again?" Shinji asked, he was naked, and up to his waist in LCL.

"We need to perform some test to see if the plugsuit is causing any interference while syncing with your Eva." Ritsuko answered.

"You're just doing this to get back at me aren't' you?" Shinji smirked, "I also noticed that the camera's still on."

"…"

"Well, I've got nothing to be embarrassed about." He said, as he stepped out of his little chamber and into the camera's view. None of the females were able to concentrate on the test at all, just staring at the visual feed as he sat inside Unit 01's entry plug.

"We got a problem." Shigeru said, pointing at his monitor.

"The eighty-seventh protein wall is deteriorating, it's got to be corrosion, deterioration of sterilized rooms happen to occurring a lot, as of late." Makoto said.

"Construction was cut short by an awful lot; it's possible that some air bubbles might have got in."

"Hold on a second." Shigeru looked closely at the screen, the bad just apparently got worse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's happening?" Ritsuko yelled.

"We've got a contamination alert in the Sigma Unit on A floor." Came a voice over the loud speaker.

"The eighty-seventh protein wall is corroding and releasing heat!" yelled a technician.

"We've detected an abnormality in the sixth pipe as well!" yelled another.

"Corrosion of the protein wall is increasing at an incredible rate!" yelled out Maya.

"Abort the experiment!" cried out Misato.

"Shut off the sixth pipe!" yelled out Ritsuko.

Maya did as ordered, and the pipe was separated from the main lines.

"No effect," said Maya. "The corrosion is spreading along the walls."

"Prepare the polysomes."

Several little subs were released into the testing bay, each one equipped to clean and sterilize the room with excessive force. They moved themselves over to the area where the corrosion was coming from.

"Set the lasers for maximum and eliminate the invasive particles," she ordered Maya.

"AHHH." Shinji screamed as it began to infect him.

"Eject the plugs!" Misato yelled. Rei's plug was ejected, Shinji's however…

"Emergency ejection systemsfor Unit 01have failed."

"Blue pattern detected, it's an Angel!" Maya yelled.

"Get me a video of Shinji, now!" the monitor flickered back on, Shinji was inside, breathing hard, twitching in places, it didn't take much to know that he was in pain. But another thing caught everyone's attention; his eyes were green…like those of an Angel…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Having fun Shinji?" called a voice in the void.**

"Who are you, what the hell am I doing here?" Shinji asked.

"**Just someone you once knew someone you left to die."**

"I'm not here to play mind games, let me out now." Shinji was begging to lose his patience.

"**You'll figure it out sooner or later."**

"I demand you tell me NOW!"

"**Like I'm going to tell you, Shinji."**

"You don't know who you're messing with!"

"**But I do, physically, you've changed, you've gotten stronger, and faster, but on the inside, in your mind, you're still that frail little fourteen year old boy."**

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"**You're no fun, fine, I'll leave you to your little games for now…"**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cancel the alert." Gendo said.

"Sir?" asked Shigeru, confused.

"This is nothing but an error, a malfunction in the alarm system."

"Yes sir."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Something's hacking into the main computer!" yelled Shigeru.

"It's the Angel, it's like a computer!" Makoto yelled. The two were furiously trying to open up false trails, decoys for it to follow, it didn't work.

"It's taken over Melchoir!" Maya screamed.

"WHAT, how could it do that so fast?" Ritusuko yelled.

"It's the operating system, it practically letting the virus in!"

"DAMN IT!"

"At this rate, the Magi computer will be taken over in forty five seconds." Everyone looked at the screen, Melchoir has initiated the self destruct sequence, and Balthasar was completely taken over. All that needed to be done was Casper, and NERV gets erased from existence.

"We've got another problem!" Shigeru yelled.

"It doesn't matter." Ritsuko said, Casper was half way through taken over, and there was only fifteen seconds before the base was taken over completely.

"It's Windows; it's trying to install a service pack!" Before the Angel could fully take over, the entire base went silent and all traces of contamination disappeared.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Apparently Windows tried to update itself, completely crashing the system and wiping everything, somehow taking the Angel/contamination with it."

Everyone remained silent, not believeing what they had just heard. Shinji, eyes back to thier normal color and physically fine was the first to speak.

"It looks like we've found the one thing more destructive to computers than Angels."

* * *

A/N: Well, here's chapter 13, the computer virus/angel episode where I can finally take crack at Bill Gates. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also to let anyone know, I plagiarized a few lines from Innortal's True Angel story, just to let you know. Well, I have a few days left in this country before I get to go back home. I'll be able to update more often then, and maybe even finish this story before summer. 

PLEASE REVIEW!

I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE AND WHERE I KEEP THE EXPLOSIVES!

**You know, for a guy stuck in a third world country, I sure update more than most writers.**


	14. Meaningless Existence

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, however, I do own exclusive rights to Dick Cheny's soul, (Which explains why he seems like a robot.)

Uh, another chapter, here it is….bitches… : )

* * *

7/22/06-7/23/06 

"Do you think you could really hide this from us Gendo?" asked SEELE 01.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Gendo replied.

"We know about the whole incident with the Angel in NERV!" said SEELE 05.

"It was merely an error in the alarm system, someone was trying to break into the Magi, and it set off the alarm."

"No one would have been able to break into the Magi if it weren't for that son of yours!"

"It is none of your concern, he is posing no threat."

"Not yet."

"What is it that you want?"

"We demand you turn the boy over to us!" yelled SEELE 01.

"I will turn the boy over when the time is right, as of now, we have nothing more to discuss."

"Likewise."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It had been a full three weeks since the computer virus incident. Windows, thankfully, has been fully removed from the Magi computer system, which to Shinji's displeasure, who will no longer be allowed to even look at the Magi from now on. And the incident with the Shinji's eyes has been dismissed for it merely was a sign that the Angel was trying to contaminate his body. Once it has been shown that Shinji showed no signs of mental contamination, he was released and everyone went their merry little way. And Asuka, has finally toned down and is cleared to pilot._

"That's the Angel?" Toji said, looking at the screen. Unit 03 and 04 have yet to be fully completed, having been delayed for a month, so Toji and Kaoru were invited to watch and learn from their fellow pilots.

"It looks like some fucked up volley ball." Misato said. The Angel was Leliel the weird little ball sucking Angel thing.

"I'm in position." Shinji said over the intercom, he knew it would all be pointless, the only thing he really needed to do was get sucked in and bust out of it like the last time, but he needed to remain under cover.

"Remember Shinji, this is the day when everything went straight to hell." Asuka said softly in a one-way transmission.

"Alright, proceed with the plan." Misato said over the intercom. As Shinji expected, the ball disappeared, only reappearing as a shadow beneath him.

"FUCK!" Shinji yelled, trying to act worried as the damn thing began to suck him into the dirac sea.

"Asuka, Rei, retreat." Misato said, not wanting to lose another Eva. The two left the battlefield, leaving Shinji to finish up with the Angel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Hello Shinji." called a voice in the void.**

"This is a new one, since when could you talk?" Shinji replied, looking around.

"**The Angel can't, I'm just communicating through it."**

"If you're not the Angel, then who the hell are you?"

"**You left quite a scar on the world you know."**

"Answer me!"

"**Was all that really necessary?" the voice said, "all for some petty revenge?"**

"SHUT THE HELL UP WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"**You, all you have done, just to get your revenge."**

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"**Oh, but you do."**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shinji, what the hell is taking you so long?" Asuka asked herself, it had been several hours since he had been sucked into the dirac sea, and he has yet to return.

"All pilots, report to the cages, there is nothing we can do at this time." Misato said, tears forming.

"But what about Shinji?"

"I'm sorry…"

"…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone gathered around the around the table, Ritsuko had come up with a plan, although risky, she is willing to go through with it.

"THIS IS MADNESS!" Misato yelled, Ritsuko had told everyone that they were dropping all remaining N2 mines into the void, in an attempt to destroy it.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS RITSUKO!" Asuka yelled.

"Yes, what about Shinji?"

"I'm sorry, but at this point, the pilot has been declared KIA." Ritsuko said.

"NO HE CAN'T BE! HE CAN'T DIE AND YOU ALL KNOW IT!" Asuka was tearing, "He just can't…he'll get out on his own…" Misato was trying to comfort the poor girl. Shinji would have normally busted out by now, considering his current skill level, for him to be stuck inside, there must be something wrong.

"I'm sorry Asuka, but there is nothing we can do."

"YOU'RE HAPPY HE'S DEAD AREN'T YOU!" Asuka yelled, directing all her anger at Ritsuko.

"Asuka, I'm just as worried about him as you are."

"YOU LIE!" Asuka said, trying to fight back the tears. Everyone remained quiet, feeling it was best that way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**You have to understand, you're the one at fault for this, not me."**

"How would you know, you're nothing but an Angel."

"**I'm hurt, and after all we've been through together."**

"Leave me be."

"**Was it really worth it?"**

"Yes."

"**You are saying that all the destruction and carnage you brought upon the world was all worth it?" the voice asked, angry.**

"I did what I must."

"**The ends always justify the means, don't they?"**

"Yes." He said, getting ready to bust out.

"**You are just like your father."**

"I know." Shinji said, cryptically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Clear the blast sight, N2 mines will be deployed in 10…9…8…3…2…1…" the announcer said.

'Shinji…' Asuka thought, Shinji has yet to escape, and she is afraid that he may be lost once this ordeal is over. A large explosion erupted from the Angel, killing it and leveling much of the city.

"Target has been eliminated." The feeling was a mix of joy and despair, joy for the elimination of the Angel, and despair for the lost of one of their fellow pilots.

"Shockwaves have past.' said one of the technicians.

"No energy signal has been detected from the epicenter."

"We have visual."

"Oh my god…" the screen turned on to show what was left of the city, the Angel had indeed exploded, leaving a crater of destruction three miles in diameter.

"What's the status on Unit 01?" Misato asked, afraid of the truth.

"Nothing…" everyone held their heads low, feeling a sense of dread, Asuka took it the hardest, breaking out into tears. However, despite all this, a certain figure on the control bridge smiles, as to why, no one knows…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Asuka it's been a month already, you can't just cry in your room for all eternity." Misato said, pulling the sheets off the girl in the corner.

"WATCH ME!" she yelled back, pulling back the sheets.

"Asuka, Shinji's death hurt all of us…I'm sorry…but there is nothing we can do."

"HE'S NOT DEAD, AND DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!" Asuka yelled trying to choke her, she however, was too short to reach her neck.

"I'm sorry, but you have to be strong about this." She said, trying to comfort the poor girl.

"I can't, he was all I had left." She said softly, 'Momma left me, Papa left me, Eva will leave me once I'm useless, and now…Shinji left me…' she said, tears forming.

"I'm sorry…"

"You don't understand."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are saying that the Third child has been eliminated?" SEELE 01 asked.

"I only said that he disappeared, it was never confirmed if he was dead." Kaoru said.

"True, however, this will be to our benefit." SEELE 05 said, happily.

"Don't underestimate Shinji, he'll be back, I just know it." Kaoru said.

"Again you use his name, what it is about the boy that makes you want to act so familiar with him?" asked SEELE 03.

"He is a kind and gentle soul, I can feel it, despite what you all believe about him."

"Well, it matters not, he is gone, and Instrumentality will go unhindered.

"Very good." Kaoru said, leaving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome back Asuka." Hikari said. Asuka had finally returned to school, not that the mood was any better, not only Asuka, but the entire school felt a pain when they read the report about the last battle.

_Date: March 14th-15th, 2016._

_Designated number: 12_

_Description: A spherical shaped object with black stripes._

_Special Ability: The ability to seal an Eva within itself._

_Details: As of 0900 on the morning of March 14th, Eva units 00-02 were assigned to launch a pincer movement upon the Angel. At 0930, Eva unit 01 open fired. The Angel then disappeared and reappeared beneath Unit 01, dragging it into a shadowy void, as to where is classified. At 1800, Supreme commander released the "Eva salvage program," In an attempt to destroy the Angel; UN forces will drop all 1,345 remaining N2 mines into the shadow, pilot status was deemed negligible. At 0600 the next morning, all forces were to clear the area. At 0700, the "Eva salvage program" was initiated and the plan proceeded. The Angel was eradicated._

_Damage: A 1.5 mile radius from the Angel's location, repairs are made using the Third child's paycheck._

_Casualties: Shinji Ikari, designated pilot of Unit 01: KIA_

"I only came because Misato threatened a funeral." Asuka said, head hanging low.

"…"

"He's not dead Hikari, I just know it." Asuka cried.

"Asuka…you have to let go…"

"Leave me alone." Asuka left the room in the middle of class; everyone however, felt her pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's not dead, he's not dead!" Asuka yelled out from the roof top.

"Asuka…" Mana said, feeling the same way Asuka felt; Hurt, upset, and all alone.

"Leave me alone Mana!"

"Asuka."

"What is it?" Asuka asked bitterly.

"I know it feels." The girl sat down next to her.

"How would you know anything about?"

"I just do, look, what would Shinji think?"

"…"

"Would Shinji be proud seeing you like this?"

"…" Asuka remained quiet.

"Come on, when Shinji comes back, he's going to have a laughing fit seeing you like this." Asuka, hearing about Shinji's free-spirited personality, felt somewhat better.

"Yea and when he reads that report, he's going to go around saying he's Jesus." They both shared a laugh, something they hadn't had in a long time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaji was not having a good day. With the death of the Third child, it seems his chances of finding out the secrets of NERV had all but diminished, forced to search for answers on his own, instead of figuring out Shinji's clues. He had always known that 106 of the 108 companies that made up the Maduk Insitude were fake. This one made it 107.

"This just raises more questions." Kaji looked around the empty warehouse.

"The commander was right; we do have a mole in the facility." Ace stepped out into the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" Kaji asked, having been found out.

"Since the Third has been lost, I have been reassigned, pity the other Agent assigned to the job was so incompetent, and it only took me two weeks to find you."

"You act as if Shinji meant nothing to you." Ace winches upon hearing his name.

"He was a kind soul, but there will always be casualties in war." He held his head low.

"This isn't war, this is madness!"

"I know that, and I have reason to believe, it was Shinji who kept everything in line." Ace said, sadly.

"How so?"

"Everything going crazy, the committee has ordered the production of Evangelion Units 05-13.

"Why would they do that?"

"Maybe they're doing so in case we lose more pilots."

"Or maybe they're doing so they could use them against us." Kaji eyes him carefully.

"Only time will tell."

"I best get going, I think its best we not report this to the Commander, right?"

"Agreed, it seems that both side of the track are dangerous."

"And Shinji was the only one keeping the train from coming for those in the middle…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe they would actually fucking do that!" Toji yelled from his seat.

"Come on Toji, you heard what the commander said, he was already presumed dead." Kensuke said, trying to calm the mood down.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!"

"…"

"Look, if he's willing to throw away his son's life like that, what's to stop him from throwing the rest of us away?"

"…"

"I believe we all know the answer to that question." Kaoru spoke.

"What?" Kensuke asked, curious.

"Nothing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is this feeling?" Rei asked herself as she was walking home. "Despair…sadness…loneliness? I do not know what it is. I do not know, these emotions are so new to me, yet so familiar. Why do I feel such a loss, such casualties were to be expect, then why is it that when Shinji is gone, everything changes. Life has diminished, no one fells safe anymore, every felt, empty, as if a part of their soul was ripped away from them. The mood has changed considerably, everyone felt…empty…is it emptiness…yes…I believe so, Shinji was always there for me, he made cared for me, he made me feel unique, he made me feel…special…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka was walking home later that day, feeling slightly better, but not good enough. Her heart told her that Shinji was okay and that he would come back and laugh in everyone's face for calling him dead. However her brain told her that he was gone, that she should let it go or it will away at her forever.

"Shinji, please come back…"

"He really is quite a character isn't he?" Kaoru said as if it were a statement.

"…." She replied.

"He can irritate and comfort at the same time, we're left with wishing he'd leave us forever, but wanting him to stay."

"…"

"And yet, now he's gone, we're left to wonder, will we all survive?"

"…"

"He has become a part of us; a part of our very soul, to believe life without him seems…"

"Meaningless."

"Yes."

"I can't imagine my life without the idiot, he always gets on my nerves, he pisses me off for the sake of it, yet, and he has always been there for me, no matter what I did for him, whether I hit him, or threw him out of the third story window." Memories of herself and the old spineless Shinji appeared in her head, even despite the changes he had gone through, that one aspect, the part were he would always fight for those he cared for, even if it meant going through hell itself.

"I always thought you've been too proud to admit something such as that." Kaoru said, looking at her.

"When you've been through everything I have, you'd change." Asuka chuckled, it was true. This behavior would have been much too OOC for her the last time around. She was too proud of herself, always wanting to be the best, I guess having yourself ripped apart by nine Evas, surviving the Apocalypse, and death TWICE could do that to a person.

"Yes, he is quite a character isn't he?"

"He sure is, he sure is." Asuka smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Evangelion Unit 04 Activation test. **

**Nevada, USA.**

"Activation will commence at 0900 hours, I repeat, activation will-" the voice said over the intercom.

"Unit 04, the first Unit to be built with an S2 engine, am I correct?" asked one of the technicians.

"Yes, using the cores taken from the previous Angels captured by the Third child in Japan, we have been able to duplicate and create our own S2 engine, much similar to those used in the Angels themselves." answered a scientist.

"I see, and how were you able to accomplish such a feat?"

"That information is classified, I'm afraid."

"Activation will commence in approximately ten minutes, all personnel, report to your stations." The announcer said.

"What if something were to go wrong?" asked the technician.

"Nothing will go wrong; everything will proceed as it should."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dummy plug inserted." Said the technician, the dummy plug will be used and tested with Unit 04, to kill two birds with one stone.

"We will be using the dummy plug?" asked another.

"Orders from the Supreme Commander at NERV Japan himself." he looked at the report, "Also was a request made from the pilot too."

"Weird."

"Activation will begin in 5…4…3…2…1…" the monstrous beast powered on.

"Eva had begun syncing with dummy plug protocol."

"Power levels stable."

"Sync level reaching borderline."

"Wave patterns reversed, there's a problem." An alarm sounded in the system.

"Activate the secondary locks; we don't want a berserker with an S2 engine."

"Anomaly detected from the S2 engine."

"It's exceeding the power limit, abort the…" Before he was able to finish, a blinding light entrapped the testing sight, leaving nothing, but silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes…what…you've found him?" Misato said, cheerfully as she put down the telephone.

"Found who?" Asuka asked, trying not to get her hopes up.

"They found Shinji."

"REALLY, WHERE?"

"Nevada."

"Nevada, what the hell is he doing in Nevada?"

* * *

A/N: In case your wondering where the hell Shinji went, that will be explained in the next chapter, which will focus on nothing but Shinji's little mishap in that month. I hope you enjoyed the chapter; I will get started on the next chapter ASAP. 

Also, I have several ideas for new stories and I may start writing them. However, I **promise **that I will finish this story even if I do start new ones. Also, tell me what you think of them.

**The Berserker: **Follows non-Canon theme of more Angels attacking after Tabris, in the fight with an Angel, Shinji gets sent 100 years into the future, we he has been heroically idealized beyond belief. He will be forced to decide between getting back to the past, or fight to defend the future, oh and the fact that his great-grandson is older than him will cause for quite a laugh.

**Emotions are for the weak: **The summary doesn't really sound all that good. In the anime Shinji is a spineless coward, however this Shinji was different. He is a cryptically cold and dark child; never needing before, but what will happen when he does? Complete personality change basically.

I have a feeling the first one will get a better thought. Well,

PLEASE REVIEW.

I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE AND WHERE I KEEP THE EXPLOSIVES!

**You know, for a guy stuck in a third world country, I sure update more than most authors.**


	15. All Hell Breaks Lose

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, and I am also running out of ideas for these damn disclaimer jokes.

Well, Chapter 15, this is where you find out what Shinji had been through in the land of OZ. I will continue to update this story, and I will then update The Berserker once this chapter is finished. Oh and fucking review my goddamn story man! I only got like 6 reviews, in twenty four hours! REVIEW GODDAMN IT I'M A RATHER INSECURE KID AND BY WRITING THIS IT GIVES ME SOME GODDAMN REASON TO LIVE CAUSE YOU READERS ARE WHERE I GET MY REASSURANCE!...did I just type that on word, and then post it? Whatever, on with the story…penis…take that "T" rating…

* * *

7/24/06 

"**Who are you?"**

"Oh fuck, not this again!" Shinji clutched his head.

"**Who are you?"**

"I've gone through this twice already!"

"**Who are you?"**

"Nope, I ain't saying jack." Shinji shook his head.

"**Running away again?"**

"Goddamn it, you again, and what the hell do you want with me?"

"**A please would be nice."**

"My patience is wearing thin."

"**You've had your fun, now it's time for mine."**

"That's it; I'm going to bust myself out of here!"

"**You've tried it once before, have you not?"**

"If at first you don't succeed, try, try again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Are you quite finished?" **Shinji had been trying to break out for some time now, and he has yet to give up.

"Fine, you win what the hell do you want?"

"**I just want to have a little fun."**

"You sound like Mana."

"**Really, was it all worth it?"**

"Man, you sure change subjects very awkwardly."

"**Tell me, was it really worth it?"**

"I thought I already told you this!"

"**Would you like to see the world you have destroyed?"**

"For the love of god, you sure love metaphors don't you?"

"**I'm not speaking with metaphors Shinji, I'm merely stating fact.**

The pitch black void changed to show a barren landscape. Everything was burning, death was everywhere, and it was devoid of all life.

"You're just trying to mess with me, you're just like Arael."

"**I am not trying to mess with you; I am merely stating the fact."**

The wasteland disappeared, bringing himback to the void.

"It does not matter; even if that was the price, what's done is done."

"**You will not succeed in getting what you want, you know."**

"And what makes you say that?"

"**Everything is happening as it should."**

"What do you mean 'as it should'?"

"**Everything that has happened before will happen again, no matter how hard you try to change things."**

"YOU LIE!"

"**No, you just can't handle the truth."**

"That is not the truth and you know it."

"**It seems you are not ready to accept the truth."**

"Maybe it's you who can not handle the truth; I will achieve my goals at all cost!"

"**Well, good luck with that."**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Evangelion Unit 04 Activation test **

**Nevada, USA.**

"Activation will commence at 0900 hours, I repeat, activation will-" the voice said over the intercom.

"Unit 04, the first Unit to be built with an S2 engine, am I correct?" asked one of the technicians.

"Yes, using the cores taken from the previous Angels captured by the Third child in Japan, we have been able to duplicate and create our own S2 engine, much similar to those used in the Angels themselves." answered a scientist.

"I see, and how were you able to accomplish such a feat?"

"That information is classified, I'm afraid."

"Activation will commence in approximately ten minutes, all personnel, report to your stations." The announcer said.

"What if something were to go wrong?" asked the technician.

"Nothing will go wrong; everything will proceed as it should."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dummy plug inserted." Said the technician, the dummy plug will be used and tested with Unit 04, to kill two birds with one stone.

"We will be using the dummy plug?" asked another.

"Orders from the Supreme Commander at NERV Japan himself." he looked at the report, "Also was a request made from the pilot too."

"Weird."

"Activation will begin in 5…4…3…2…1…" the monstrous beast powered on.

"Eva had begun syncing with dummy plug protocol."

"Power levels stable."

"Sync level reaching borderline."

"Wave patterns reversed, there's a problem." An alarm sounded in the system.

"Activate the secondary locks; we don't want a berserker with an S2 engine."

"Anomaly detected from the S2 engine."

"It's exceeding the power limit, abort the…" Before he was able to finish, a blinding light entrapped the testing sight, leaving nothing, but silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the blinding light faded, everyone checked to see what was happening. Everything looked fine, but scientists were busily checking the monitors.

"Unit 04 has been successfully activated," the man said, looking at the screen.

"Dummy plug protocol shows no sign of malfunction."

"S2 Engine fully operational."

"Sir, we've detected another energy signal."

"An Angel?" asked the commander in charge.

"Not, sure, visual displays will be restored in 3…2…1…" The monitor flicked back on to show Unit 01, barely three hundred meters from Unit 04. Everyone had thought that Unit 01 was destroyed along with the pilot.

"Retrieve the pilot!" the commander ordered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Unfamiliar ceiling," Shinji opened his eyes to see something he had not seem in a long time.

"Morning Mr. Ikari, how was the land of the dead?" a doctor walked into the room.

"What?"

"Take a look at this." Shinji looked at the battle report of the previous Angel, and burst out laughing.

"Oh this is rich, that's great, I'm like freaking Jesus!"

"Well, joking aside, NERV Japan had given me orders to send you back to Japan in three days."

"Where am I?"

"Nevada, United States.

"Well, that's alright I'll do some sight seeing for a little while."

"What's there to see in Nevada?"

"Oh, there is this one thing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_As of 0800 yesterday morning, PST, a break in has occurred at the United States research facility Area 51. What had been stolen from this base has remained classified. Whoever believed to have proceeded with this operation is unknown." _Ritsuko turned off the television; she had a very good idea about who was behind it.

"I'm back everyone!" Shinji yelled as he walked onto the control bridge.

"Welcome back Shinji, who's your friend?" Maya said, noticing the leash in his hand and a small creature next to him.

"I don't know, he kinda followed me home, I call him Nibbler." Shinji held him up. (Yes, this is the Nibbler from Futurama.)

"Please don't me you got that from where I think you did." Ritsuko said, shaking her head.

"I can't thank you enough for breaking me from that god awful prison." Everyone stared at Nibbler, hearing him speak. "However, it is best none of you knew of my whereabouts." A bright light basked the entire control bridge. Seeing everyone momentarily stunned, Nibbler made his escape.

"Did everything just taste purple for second there?" Shinji asked, scratching the back of his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh, it's been a long day." Shinji collapsed onto his bed, exhausted from all the examination they had put him through to make sure he was okay, despite the fact that he was deemed okay by the Second Branch in Nevada, too exhausted to notice the figure stepping into his room.

"Shinji…" He turned to see, barely making out who it was.

"Asuka?"

"…"

"What's the matter Asuka?"

"Please don't leave me…" She barely said, not believing the fact that Shinji was back, and with her once again.

"Asuka?" Shinji asked, confused.

"I was scared, scared you'd never come back."

"…"

"Please, don't you ever leave me again…"

"I'll never leave you Asuka, I promise." Shinji held her, comforting her. As he slowly messaged the small of her back he couldn't actually believed how much Asuka has changed since they first met. Feeling her relax, they fell asleep, in each others embrace, completely forgetting the fact that they were only in their underwear…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh, I wonder why breakfast isn't ready." Misato looked at the clock, noticing it was seven, and Shinji has yet to get up. She made her way to Asuka's room, moving towards the bed, she notices that it was empty. The blood drained from her face as she rushed into Shinji's room, suspicions confirmed, she sees that both Shinji and Asuka were on the bed together, not noticing the fact that they had they're underwear on. "GODDAMN IT! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TWO! NO SEX!"

The two immediately woke up, looked at each other, and then at Misato, and then at each other.

"Not again…" They both said in unison.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What, they're sending Unit 03 to be activated in Japan?" asked Misato Asuka and Shinji gulped.

"Yes, although Unit 04 had been successfully activated, it had caused quite a scare, so they sent Units 01, 03, and 04 over here." Ritsuko explained.

"Well, when is the activation test?"

"Tomorrow evening."

"Ritsuko, a request." Shinji held up his hand.

"What is it now?" Ritsuko was frustrated, hoping it wasn't going be something stupid.

"May we have Units 00-02 and 04 set on standby, in cause it goes berserk."

"And if I deny your request?"

"Then there will be a rather nice bonfire out in the parking lot." Shinji smiled as he held up Naoko Akagi's notebook.

"Okay, you win." Ritsuko stammered, trying to come to grips that Shinji had just gained the upper hand on her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Matsushiro Testing Grounds, Japan.**

**5:30 PM**

"Activation will begin at 1800 hours, I repeat-"

"Shinji…" Asuka said as she sat in her Eva.

"Don't worry Asuka; everything will be fine, I promise."

"Good."

"This is the day Asuka, the day where everything went spiraling out of control."

"We're not going to let that happen again though."

"Yes, I'll make sure of that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Evangelion Unit 03**

**5:45 PM**

Toji sat in his seat, nervous, in about fifteen minutes he will be inside a real Eva, and his fights will become a matter of life or death.

"You okay kid?" Ace noticed that the boy seemed restless.

"Just a little nervous," he replied.

"Well, you had plenty of time to prepare for this, what was it, like ten weeks?"

"I guess, but it's the fact that I'll be getting inside an Eva for real, this won't be some simulation."

"I see."

"…"

"Well, look, you see that?" Ace pointed towards Unit 01.

"Yes."

"I don't think Shinji will ever let anything go wrong on his watch." Toji smiled.

"_Hello guys." Toji said rather downcast as they all walked out of school._

"_Let me guess, you got drafted?" Shinji asked._

"…" _Toji didn't say anything, but nodded in response._

"_You did it for your sister didn't you?"_

"_Yes, how did you know?"_

"_Figures, no matter how hard you try to fix things, they still happen." Asuka said eying Shinji._

"_Well, Toji, I'll tell you something, nothing's going to happen to you, no hijacking Angels going to take over your Eva and force us to destroy it nearly killing you in the process." Asuka once again couldn't believe Shinji's stupidity._

"_There are hijacking Angels?" Toji asked, worried._

"_Yes, but don't worry about, everything's going to be alright, I'll make sure of that." Shinji said, calming Toji down a bit._

"_Thanks."_

"All personnel report to your stations, activation will begin in five minutes," came the announcer.

"Well, I got to go kid, but don't worry, everything will be alright, I promise." Ace said, looking at his watch.

"Thanks."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6:00 PM**

Toji sat in the entry plug; it felt empty, unlike Unit 02's. There was just something about the Eva that made it feel incomplete, as if it were missing something. It was cold, and hollow. However, he had to put his feelings aside; this is going to be his first time in a real Eva.

"Pilot's vitals are normal, begin the test."

"Activation shall begin in t-minus, 10 seconds, 10…9…8…7…3…2…1..." the Eva powered on and it held its head high, quite menacingly.

"Eva has begun syncing with the pilot."

"Power level's stable."

"Sync ratio approaching borderline."

"No anomalies detected." Spoke too soon…

"Wave patterns reversed, there's a problem." The alarms sounded.

"Lock the auxiliary bolts, cut the power supply," screamed the scientist.

"Eva has broken the primary and auxiliary bolts!" Eva Unit 03 began thrashing about, trying to hit anything that moved. It let out a roar as it broke the bolts restraining the jaw. He began clutching its head, as if it were in pain.

"Abort the activation!" and then, Unit 03 suddenly went silent.

"What's the pilot's status?"

"Unit 03 has reactivated!"

"Berserker?"

"No, wave patterns normal."

"Power level normal."

"Sync ratio stabilizing at 47.3." Everyone let out their breath, glad that Unit 03 did not go berserk on them.

"Show me the pilot." The screen flickered on, but all that remained was static.

"Visual feed cut sir."

"Pilot Suzuhara, can you hear us?"

"Yes, sir." His voice came over the intercom, albeit a bit weakly.

"You did well."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, it looks like we won't be needed after all." Asuka let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm not so sure." Shinji said, skeptically.

"What do you mean?"

"I've heard that Unit 03 caught the Angel as it passed through a cloud containing said Angel in transit from America."

"Yes, so?" Asuka asked, impatient.

"Well, if Unit 03 is fine, then that would mean…" He couldn't finish, because his Eva had mysteriously powered down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, Unit 01 has powered down!" Shigeru yelled.

"Disconnect and reconnect a new umbilical cable, it might be a malfunction." Makoto said.

"Roger that."

"Power supply replaced no good."

"Check the pilot's vitals."

"Unit 01 has reactivated."

"Wave patterns reversed!"

"Berserker?"

"No, blue wave pattern detected, IT'S AN ANGEL!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unit 01 let out a mighty roar as it ripped off from its power station. Asuka, seeing this, slowly steps back.

"Shinji?" Asuka said, however, she got no response.

"Asuka, orders are to terminate the Angel." Misato said.

"But, it's got Shinji."

"BELAY THAT ORDER!" Gendo said on the control deck.

"Sir?" Misato asked.

"You are not to engage Unit 01, order an immediate evacuation."

Unit 01, free to roam on its own, turned towards the nearest target, Unit 02. Unit 01 lunged at the target. Asuka dodged to the left; however, Unit 01 was too fast and landed on top of her. It then proceeded to violently thrash at random spots on Unit 02's armor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cut the sync, she can't take much more of this!" Misato ordered.

"No." Commander Ikari simply said.

"What?"

"If we shut down Unit 02, Unit 01 will simply go after other targets; best we let it destroy Unit 02 until the power runs out."

"YOU BASTARD!"

"That is an order."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it, damn it, work!" cried Shinji as he tried to get Unit 01 under his control. He felt helpless as Unit 02 was currently being ripped to shreds, blood and skin flying everywhere.

"**Enjoying the view?"**

"YOU AGAIN!"

"**Yup, and I enjoy the show, glad I got the best seats in the house."**

"YOU, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

"**Because it is fun."**

"You're a monster!"

"**No, you're a monster...Jakob…"**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The screaming echoed throughout Nerv. Everyone were horrified at the sight they were witnessing, but even more horrified by the Commander's orders. Unit 02 was currently being ripped to shred. Toji, having seen enough, pulled out of his holding station and headed towards Unit 01 and Unit 02. He pulled out his progressive knife, and then charges towards Unit 01. Unit 01, distracted by its vicious attack on Unit 02 was stabbed in the side. However, the table were quickly turned as Unit 01 kicked Unit 03 in the chest, sending it flying through the air.

"Pilot Suzuhara, you have your orders, do not engage Unit 01." the commander said.

"I can't just sit here and allow you to let Asuka get killed." Toji wheezed; he was feeling really weak. Feelings were mixed, everyone agreed with Toji, but no one could be open about it.

"Cut the sync." The commander ordered.

"Sir?" Maya was shocked.

"I said, cut the sync." No one wanted to face the Commander's wrath, so they, reluctantly, very reluctantly, cut the sync to Unit 03.

"What is happening?" Toji wondered as everything went dark. However, that thought didn't hold very long as Unit 01 slammed into Unit 03, sending it towards the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, not again!" screamed Shinji at what he saw in front of him. Unit 01 was beating on Unit 03's armor, sending dents and cracks into it. Once it reached the exposed flesh, it began to rip off Unit 03's arms. Quickly discarding both of them, it began to pound upon the neck area, where the entry plug was located inside of the Eva.

"No, no!" Shinji yelled, remembering the scene when the Angel had taken over Unit 03, and his father had forced him to destroy it with the dummy plug, as if it were happening in front of him right now. And sadly, in a way, it was. However, his fears were soon confirmed when he spots Unit 03's entry plug within the grasp of the Eva.

"…_everything's going to be alright, I'll make sure of that."_

That one last thought went through his mind, before he crushed Unit 03's entry plug within his hand, killing the pilot inside…

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it, Chapter 15. I apologize to those who were disappointed with Shinij's little 'adventure,' however; my original idea would not have turned out well and added nothing to the story line. So I prompted to bring on the thirteenth. Hope you love the ending…and BTW, I actually had that planned before I wrote the chapter, and there will be a reason for it…well…I hope… 

PLEASE REVIEW!

I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE AND WHERE I KEEP THE EXPLOSIVES!

**Only two more days in this god-forsaken country, hooray for me!**


	16. Interlude 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, but I do own exclusive rights to Eva flakes, a nutritious part of a well balanced breakfast; Now in LCL flavor!

Well, this is Chapter 16. A few notes I would like to say.

1: Gendo risking Unit 01 by flying it over Japan – Screw it, it's a plot hole, my bad; end of story.

2: Gendo ordering Unit 01 to thrash Unit 02 until the power dies – Gendo's incompetence, end of story.

3: Shutting off Unit 03's sync – He knewToji would disobey orders and attack Unit 01,so didn't want to risk damage to his precious Unit 01; oh, and the fact he's an asshole should also be included.

4: The most important one: The sudden shift in mood from the story – Well, this was where everything went straight to hell in the original storyline, I believe; so I had planned to go on ahead with this. The mood will shift from sporadically humorous to drama induced hell. I apologize for the rather uncomfortable change.

P.S: You're all going to hate me for this, I am going to commit the biggest sin any fanfiction writer could do…get writing lessons…DUN, DUN, DUN! So, you may notice me experimenting with new writing styles. : )

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

7/25/06-7/26/06

It has been one year since Shinji ran away from home, and luckily no one has yet to find him out. Shinji himself has grown quite a bit in the past year. He has gotten stronger physically, thanks to his training. But most notably, he has gotten stronger mentally; although a small cry from the 19 year old Shinji we all know and love, he has grown more confident and has learned to be a lot more open.

"Jakob!" Hikari called, catching Shinji's attention.

"Hello Hikari, what is it?" he asked her.

"Well," Hikari flustered a bit, "It's just…I was wondering if you were free tomorrow."

Shinji frowned. "I'm sorry, but my uncle's taking me on a hunting trip all weekend."

"Oh," Hikari sighed, disappointed. She has grown quite attached to the boy within the past year, learning to understand each other's faults and helping each other come to grips with their lives. Well, technically only Hikari told the truth, Shinji spoke in metaphors, and warped everything into a semi-truth, but that's not the point.

"Well, maybe next week, okay?"

"Okay," Hikari smiled. "Well, I've got to get home; I'll see you Monday then."

"See you Monday." Shinji sighed; Hikari had stuck to him like glue since they first 'met'. Having no one else, she turned to him for support; he began to wonder why Hikari hasn't discovered his secret yet. It had pained him greatly to reject Hikari like that, but he just wasn't ready for a relationship yet. Maybe he just didn't want to hurt her if she were to find out, or maybe he was still hung over about Asuka; he'll never know.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud bang echoed throughout the forest.A loud thudfollowed soon afterwards as the birds took to air. Ace lowered his rifle as he went on to inspect the bear he had just shot.

"Excuse me, but are you allowed to use that?" Shinji asked referring to the M-95 .50 caliber sniper rifle Ace was carrying.

Ace laughed. "Who cares?"

"Right," Shinji said skeptically.

"Oh, there's one!" Ace aimed his rifle towards another bear. "Why don't you get this one?"

Shinji remained silent.

"Come on, we'll donate the food to charity, tell them its veal or something." Ace snickered.

"Fine," Shinji held up his iron sights, and fired, killing the hapless animal.

"You know Shinji," Acesaid, leaningagainst a tree. "You've changed."

"How so?" wondered Shinji.

Ace took a drink from his canteen. "For starters you've gotten stronger."

"All thanks to that damn vest you made me wear."

"Made? You're still wearing it!" Ace laughed.

"Very funny," Shinji muttered, not amused.

"Well, along with that, you've also gotten stronger," Ace tapped the side of Shinji's head, "in here."

Before Shinji could reply, they both heard footsteps approaching them. Instinctively they ducked and hid in the shadows, however, they were noticed by the man they had tried to avoid.

"There is no need to hide Ace; I'm not here for a fight." The man said.

Ace eased up a bit, and began to speak. "Ah, Talon, I thought you were in Canada."

"I was, but it turned out to be another dead end."

"I told you to take your time," Ace chuckled, "rushing into wild goose chases like that will only waste recourses."

Talon tensed up for a second, but eased back down. "I can see that now; however, the point is why are you not out looking for the 'key'?"

"I love spending time with my nephew; back at NERV I swore I spent more time watching the pilots than I did with my family."

"Well, I'm glad you're such a family man; however, the committee grows impatient."

"I am working as fast as I could without any error," Ace made a shooing motion, "now if you don't mind, I best get back to my little vacation."

"Very well," the man began to walk away. "By the way, I don't think you're allowed to use that." Talon pointed towards the M-95 rifle.

"Leave." Ace said coldly, trying his best to ignore Shinji's laughter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you found nothing?" SEELE 01 asked.

"I regret to inform you that you are correct." Talon said before the committee.

"Keep searching, he could be anywhere by now!" SEELE 07 said, exasperated.

"Indeed, if he has managed to avoid our detection for a whole year…" SEELE 03 said.

"I have reason to believe he has been right under our noses the whole time." Talon said.

"Are you implying that he is currently in Japan?"

"To put it bluntly, yes." Talon smirked.

"Do you have any evidence to support your claim?" SEELE 01 asked.

"No, it's just a hunch."

"Well, don't make any assumptions until you can get hard evidence to support them!"

"Very well," Talon bowed; before leaving.

"What if what he says is true?" asked SEELE 04.

"It could be another false trail, we could end up wasting more recourses." said SEELE 05.

"Unfortunately we'll just have to take that chance," said SEELE 01.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Jakob, how was the hunting trip?" asked Hikari as they walked through the schoolyard. Everyone had eventually learned to ignore the two of them, still blaming the fault of the Third Impact upon Shinji and NERV. However, the hatred has turned down a bit as conspiracy 'theories' began to be surface, stating SEELE's involvement in the Third Impact. Small bits of information have also been slowly leakedfrom an unknown source, supporting the 'theory's' claim.

"It was alright, my uncle downed a bear with an illegally modified sniper rifle though."

Hikari laughed. "I see some of his sense of humor has rubbed off on you."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Shinji scratched the back of his head.

"It's a good thing," Hikari giggled, "I like it."

"Huh?" Shinji was now confused.

"You've changed Jakob; you're nothing like that Shinji clone I met last year." A loud thud was heard when Shinji face-faulted into the dirt. "But really, you're more confident, and out-spoken."

"I guess." Shinji said, somewhat back in his shell.

"Well, let's get to class, wouldn't want any more rumors to spread about us." Hikari giggled as she ran through the schoolyard.

Shinji let that thought hang for a moment. "Wait a minute…'more'?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Kensuke, who's everything?" Shinji asked as he entered the room, turning on the lights.

"TURN OFF THE GODDAMN LIGHTS!" the man yelled, shielding his eyes. The room was really messy, with pizza boxes and soda cans skewed around the floor. It reeked of rotten food, and sweat. However, most importantly, there were no windows. "And how many times have I told you not to call me that!"

"Sorry, 'mole'," Shinji said his name mockingly, he always found the name rather cliché, "It's just you look exactly like him!"

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint." Mole said, glad that Shinji had just turned off the lights. He was right however, Mole did bare a great resemblance to Kensuke, he had freckles, glasses, and even Kensuke's weird ability to photosynthesis off the light given from the monitor, allowing him to survive for days with nothing but the computer backlight and Dr. Pepper. However, Mole wasn't very amused, and if it weren't for the fact that he was paralyzed from the waist down, he'd kick Shinji's ass. The fact that Shinji was being trained by the ex-top NERV agent had nothing to do with it.

"Well, just checking in to see if you found anything." Mole, or Kensuke if you really want to piss him off, was a very important member of the team, for he always helped in Shinji and Ace's quest to bring down SEELE; when he wasn't looking at porn or writing fanfiction like the loser he truly was, of course.

"Not much at the moment," Mole clicked a folder on the desktop, "however, I did find one thing." He navigated through the maze he called organized until he fell upon a certain folder. Opening it, it showed the prototype blue prints for Eva units 05-13. "However, I don't think they'll be of much use though, the UN has these, along with the other NERV branches."

"I think I may have a use for them." Shinji quickly saves it onto a portable flash drive.

Mole was curious. "What are you going to use them for?"

"I'm not so sure yet," Shinji pocketed his flash drive, "however, something tells me I could sure use them."

"Well, whatever it is, I hope they'll be of some use in the future."

'Oh, I think they'll be of great use, in the 'future'…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji tossed and turned in his sleep. His dreams were plagued with nightmares from that one faithful day that changed his life forever. He watched helplessly as his friends were all being killed; slowly and painfully. And then he was left to live, with the painful memories that have been haunting him to this day. And even though he hid his feelings very well, that did not mean he does not feel great suffering on the inside.

"Jakob." Shinji's eyes snapped open. He was breathing hard, haven been awoken from his restless slumber. He then noticed that he had been sweating heavily in his sleep, for he felt a bit damp. Once he regained his composure, he turned his attention to the person that called out his name.

"Yes Claire, is something wrong?" She looked a bit shaky, and signs of fear were written all over her face.

"I had a bad dream, can I sleep here tonight?" she asked, softly.

Shinji smiled. "Sure, I had a bad dream too."

"You have bad dreams too?" Claire asked in a shocked tone.

"Yes, and so does your daddy."

She giggled. "Your silly Jakob, daddy doesn't have bad dreams."

"Oh, but he does; he has bad dreams every night, do you want to know what they're about?"

"What?"

"He's afraid that he'll lose you; and that he'll never see you again, because you're the best little girl in the whole wide world."

"…"

"Now, go to sleep."

"Okay." Claire nodded before closing her eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep. Shinji sat there for a few moments, before lowering his head and closing his eyes.

"Maybe I have changed." He said, before heading off to sleep; he never slept better in his entire life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saturday**

"Come on Jakob, you promised." Hikari said, dragging him towards the movie theater.

"I did not!" Shinji struggle, despite his training, women have always been something he could never fight, physically or mentally.

"Well too bad, you're going and that's final!"

"Alright, I see I don't have much of a choice," Shinji stopped struggling.

Hikari giggled. "Good."

"Hey, what are we watching?"

"Love's A Lie 3."

The blood drained from Shinji's face as he resumed struggling. "NO, NOT THAT, ANYTHING BUT THAT, MY GIRLFRIEND MADE ME WATCH THE PREQUELS!"

Hikari dropped Shinji. "Girlfriend…"

'Shit, this is not good.' Shinji tried to think of an excuse. "Well, uh, I mean my ex-girlfriend."

"Who was it?"

Shinji was a little taken back by her question. "What?"

"Who…was it?"

"Well…uh…" Shinji stammer, he was begging to sweat. 'Shit, I just dug myself a deeper hole.'

Hikari was begging to get mad, more possessive; she didn't know what she was feeling. "WHO **WAS **IT?"

'Should I tell her?' Shinji wondered his options; he quickly came up with a solution, yup another lie/metaphor/semi-truth. "She died shortly after the Third Impact; I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh…" Hikari's mood went from mad to upset, to, for reasons unbeknownst, relieved. They stood there in silence, waiting for the other to speak, and hopefully lighten the mood.

"Why don't we just go watch the movie," Shinji held out his hand. "I'm sure I'll enjoy shooting jelly beans at the audience."

Hikari let out weak laugh, feeling better," She took his hand, and they walked to the theater, in a somewhat comforting silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, that was a great movie," Shinji grumbled as they left the theater. It was now dark, and most likely past their curfew, however Hikari didn't mind. And Shinji didn't have a curfew; Ace just told him any time before ten AM was a reasonable time.

"It would've been a lot better if you didn't get us kicked out of the theater," Hikari said, trying to contain her laughter.

"Well, lets see, shoot jelly beans at the employees," Shinji held out his hands, as if he were literally weighing the options in his hands, "or watch a crappy chick flick? Shoot jelly beans at the employees."

Hikari laughed. "You've been hanging around your uncle for too long."

"I can't help it; he won't let me move out until I become good enough to kick his ass."

Hikari laughed even louder.

"No, I'm serious." Shinji said. 'Of course I'm serious, if I can defend myself better then he can, what's the point of staying with him?'

"I hope you never lose your sense of humor." Hikari said as she ran off. "Race you home!"

"You just can't wait can't you?" he laughed, chasing after her.

* * *

A/N: There you go, Chapter 16, I spent quite some time trying to write this, trying to come up with the best things to say. Well, I will now update The Berserker. So I hope you liked it, sorry if it's a little short for you, I couldn't think of anything that would help the story line, so I went for quality…well, my version of quality. And I'm sorry for those Shinji/Asuka fans **Dodges gunfire** well, have fun, and… 

PLEASE REVIEW!

I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE AND WHERE I KEEP THE EXPLOSIVES!

**Toodles.**


	17. Aftershocks

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion...yet...just you wait...

Well, here's chapter 17 of the NGE 2.0 story, all hell has broken lose, and things will now only get worse...well...lets hope not. I apologize for the late by my standards update. I've been tired lately, having just got over my jet lag, and I've gotten back into Cross Country practice, so...yea. Plus I had a lot of catching up to do with my friends (Please don't tell them I write fanfiction, bad things will happen) well...

On with the story.

* * *

8/1/06-8/5/06 

"I'm sorry," Shinji repeated for the millionth time.

He sat in his seat, staring blankly ahead of him, not really caring about the outside world. The constant beeping of the life support system being his only comfort. He continued to stare, trying to get his mind off of what had happened only a few days prior. It had all happened too fast for him, one day his scenario was going perfectly, the next; it didn't matter to him anymore. It was that voice, the voice he kept on hearing, it terrified him, yet, comforted him, maybe he was going insane. He shook his head, that didn't matter, the point was, and everything had gone straight to hell. Toji was dead, which was also a new one; he was already dead when he was pulled out of the crushed entry plug.

But Toji was not the only casualty, no, he wasn't. Shinji looked up a bit at the hospital bed in front of him. Asuka laid on the bed, having slipped into a coma from her beating. She was in bad shape, and was given a very low survival rate. He hasn't slept for more than a few hours in the past couple of days, not wanting to leave the hospital room. The constant beeping of the life support system was the only thing keeping him sane at the moment. He was beginning to lose it. He had hurt her, and he didn't do a damn thing about it! It was just like before, with the MP Evas, he could've helped her, he could've, but he was too busy sulking. He pretended he didn't even see her when he could've saved her, yet, he did nothing.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Few Days Prior**

Shinji stared straight ahead, in his hand, the crushed remains of Unit 03's entry plug. A hundred meters behind him, what was left of Unit 02 after he had beaten it into the ground.

"**Well, now that this is all well and done, let's go finish off red." **Spoke the voice; he was beginning to hate that voice, he barely tolerated it before, now, he hated it.

"Get, out of my head." Shinji growled, clenching his teeth.

"**I will, after I have a little bit of fun." **

He didn't know how, but he knew that the voice was smiling, almost, exhilarated at the situation. Shinji began to feel the Eva turn around and head towards Unit 02.

"No." Shinji gasped, seeing the wrecked remains of Unit 02. It laid in a pool of its own blood, chucks of flesh and bone littered the ground, and the entry plug was exposed.

"**I am so going to enjoy this."**

"NO!" Shinji screamed as he gripped the control yokes, desperately trying to regain control. Much to no avail as the Eva slowly made its way towards the entry plug. Shinji kept on gripping the control yokes, pushing it back up and down. The Eva moved slowly, as if it were merely toying with him. It stood over the entry plug, with one hand making its way towards the entry plug.

"Please, no, please don't do this;" Shinji frantically tried to regain control, "please...I'm sorry..." He held his head low, having given up, he had failed, and Asuka would suffer the same fate as Toji.

He slowly began to feel a sense of warmth wash over him, before losing consciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ma'am, we're getting strange readings from Unit 01." Makoto refereed to the readings on the screen.

Everyone reluctantly looked at the screen, a lot of shit has happened in the past ten minutes. They had seen Unit 02 being beaten into a pulp, and then the entry plug of Unit 03 crushed between the Angel's hands. Now, when they thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

"Wave patterns are erratic!"

Outside Unit 01 seemed to be having a seizure; it clutched its head with one hand as it began to thrash about with the other. Destroying anything from power cables to satellite installation.

"What's going on, where's the Angel?" Misato asked, staring at Unit 01.

"We don't know, Unit 01 is going completely berserk" Everyone stared at the monitor and paled, realizing what he had meant. Unit 01 was viciously lashing about, in pain. It destroyed everything in its way as it clutched his head as it tried to expel the Angel from within its body.

"Rei, Kaoru, you are to contain Unit 01 within the testing grounds," Misato ordered over the intercom, "Do not engage the target, but try to keep it from escaping."

"Yes ma'am." they both replied, having silently watched until then.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where am I?" Shinji looked around. The place looked strangely familiar, yet unknown. "Great, I'm back on that damn train." he mumbled, finally realizing where he was.

"_Look at yourself." _Shinji looked straight ahead, only to see a younger version of him.

"Leave me alone, I'm in no mood for epiphanies"

"_Pathetic." _

"What?" Shinji eyed his younger self carefully.

"_He said you were Pathetic." _Shinji heard another voice; the blood drained from his face when he saw who it was; Jakob. _"You were given a second chance, and you messed it up. You stole everything, and then influenced it to your every whim."_

"_I am proud of you." _Another figure popped up; it was his father.

"Boy this gets better and better," Shinji scoffed, "first I get insulted by a spineless wimp, next I'm being lectured by the Nazi over here, and now my father's proud of me; this is the most fucked up revelation thing I've ever been in."

"_You think you're better than us?" _The younger Shinji said, cryptically.

"_You think you're all high and mighty, when in reality, we are you." _Jakob said.

"No shit, I know how these things work, I get a little visit from my counter personalities." Shinji growled. "But what are you doing here?" he turned his head towards Jakob.

"_You should know why I'm here, my feelings, my anger, and...My love." _Jakob smiled evilly.

"Okay, then what the hell are you?" he turned to his younger self.

"_I am the part of you that you have turned away."_

Shinji laughed, "And what good have you ever done for me? You're a weak spineless wimp."

"_You only think so, you threw away everything I had to offer, but in reality you're the weak and spineless wimp." _his younger self laughed.

"_You're still the same on the inside, you've thrown away everything that made you who you were, and to become what you have always hated." _Jakob stated.

"_Me." _he heard his father said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ma'am, Unit 01 has gone completely silent." Kaoru stared at it. It gave off a bad vibe, as if it were having a war with itself, and one side was losing; badly.

"Ayanami, Nagisa, return Unit 01 to the cages, if it reactivates, retreat and do not engage it, we do not want more dead pilots." Gendo said from his post.

"Dead?" Misato was angry, "What you saying?"

"I am simply stating fact, now if you may Major Katsuragi, return your attention to the situation at hand."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji woke up to a rather familiar sight.

"An unfamiliar ceiling, great." he closed his eyes, trying to come to terms with what had just happened. He was back in a hospital bed; the Angel must have been defeated. Soon, he realized something. "Asuka, Toji..." he began to cry in his bed. "Why?" he asked himself. Why had everything gone wrong, it didn't make sense, everything was going perfectly, albeit slightly behind schedule, but now, it was all for not. He had failed; he's got his work cut out for him if he's going to solve all of this.

"**Everything is going as it should."**

"Where the hell are you, show yourself!" Shinji yelled at nothing as he frantically looked around, breathing hard, only to be returned with silence. "Where are you? I am going to kill you when I find you!" Still silence.

"Hello Mr. Ikari, good to see you're alright." Shinji slowly returned his attention to reality.

"I'm glad to see I'm alright too, now if you please, I have to go." he pulled himself off of the bed.

"Please, you must rest, you've been asleep for twenty-four hours, you must be careful." The doctor tried to convince him.

"I'll be careful when I'm dead," he said as he quickly put on his clothes, and left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Flashback**

"I'm sorry," Shinji said once again. He cried again as he continued to stare at Asuka as she lay on her bed. Everything had gone wrong. Toji was dead, Asuka was in a coma, and it was all wrong; it was his entire fault. If only he had thought ahead, if only he hadn't been so foolish, it wouldn't have happened. The last few days had been a blur to him; all he could think about was Toji, and Asuka. He couldn't remember what it was like just a week ago, when he was enjoying himself.

He couldn't it out of his head, the way he beat down on Unit 02, and the way he had killed Toji. It was just like the last time, with the god damned dummy plug, with one big difference of course. He didn't fare real well when he had first heard of Toji's death, he lashed out at everyone, seriously injuring anyone who got in his way. It pained him greatly; when he first came back, that the first thing he had planned to stop, however, in the end, he only made it much, much worse.

He continued to cry as he listened to the soft beeping of the life support system.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It seems that the third will no longer be a problem to us anymore." SEELE 01 said.

"Yes, he seems to be taking it rather hard." Kaoru respond.

"Instrumentality will go as planned, and no one can stop us now." SEELE 03 added.

"That was how it seemed a month ago if you do not recall," said Kaoru.

"It does not matter, you know your mission."

"Yes sir."

"Very good."

"The day draws closer, we will not have to wait long." said SEELE 05.

"Yes and no one can stop us now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ace really hated his job right now; he messaged his temple in an attempt to rid himself of a growing headache. However, much to no avail, he couldn't help but think of the past couple of hours. As he drove home he tried to shake the image, the crying from his mind. He had been given the 'honorable' job to break the news to the Fourth's sister. It seemed simple at first; tell his family that their son has been killed during an Angel attack, simple at first. Unfortunately, it has seemed that the parents were away, on some business trip, leaving the house cold and empty. Knowing the hopelessness of attempting to contact them at the moment, he thought it would be best to speak with the boy's sister.

However, once he had entered the room in the NERV infirmary, he sees a little girl laying on the bed, a little girl, much like his daughter. He really hated what he had to do next. He had to tell her, tell her that her brother had been killed. It broke her heart; he couldn't shake the image from his mind. She cried and begged him to tell her that he was wrong, and that her brother was alright, and that he'd visit her again like he always does. But he would not lie to the girl, no matter how much it hurt not too. She took it really hard; he was too stupid to realize why the place was so empty at first. Mr. and Mrs. Suzuhara were rarely home, busy with work, and hardly ever were with their children.

Toji was her only family upon realization. Their parents too busy away, he took care of her, and cared for her. And he just told her that her only family had just been killed. That she had lost the one person that was always there for her, and would always love her. He often wondered what it would be like for Clair if she were left alone, now he knew how she would react. He meant everything to her, and vice-versa, he couldn't imagine a world without his sweet little girl.

"This is madness," he mumbled, as he drove the rest of the way home in silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell the Third that he has been discharged."

Ritsuko looked up and stared at the man in shock. "Is that wise, Commander?" she asked, not believing what he was saying.

"Yes, he has served his purpose; he is of no use to us any longer."

"But..."

"He is of no use to us, doctor."

"But with Unit 02 under heavy repairs, Unit 03 completely destroyed, the Second in comatose, and the death of the Fourth, it would doom us all."

Gendo appeared indifferent. "It does not matter, with the successful activation of the dummy plug system on Unit 04; we have no more need for pilots."

"Yes sir, but the Third is much more capable at destroying Angels than the dummy plug system."

"Not in his current state."

"..."

"Inform him that he is no longer a part of our organization."

"Yes, sir." Ritsuko reluctantly responded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji continued to stare blankly, completely oblivious to the world. He felt weak, like he normally did when he was younger, nothing more than a spineless wimp running away from his problems.

"Good morning Shinji," Shinji was broken from his cycle of self loathing when he heard his name.

"Oh, hello Dr. Akagi."

Ritsuko was a bit taken back when she heard he address her formally, but paid it no mind. "I have some bad news," she reluctantly said.

"Isn't it always bad news?" he spoke, looking down at his feet.

"I'm afraid so," she said, "the Commander has ordered me to inform you that you that you have been discharged."

"That's alright, I wouldn't get back in that damn Eva even if everyone told me to." he said, looking at her.

"I see," she refused to make any eye contact.

"Here, take this." he slowly reached into his jacket and hands her a certain black book.

"..."

"Take it, it belongs to you anyways." he said, leaving the room.

"Mother..." she muttered, flipping through it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji was aimlessly walking around the city of Tokyo-3. He decided that he needed something to calm himself down, lest he go insane. However, his walk only made things worse as he couldn't get his mind off of the current events.

"Shinji," a voice called, however, he was much too preoccupied to notice. "Shinji," it called again, however, this finally caught his attention.

"Oh, hello Kaoru." Shinji said, having finally noticed him.

"How's Asuka?" he asked.

"She's doing fine," he replied.

"That's good to hear."

"Doctor doesn't know when she'll wake up though." he said downcast.

"Okay..."

"Toji's funeral will be next week too."

"Yes, I've heard."

"..."

"It hurts doesn't it?"

"It does."

"No, you don't understand." he shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked, confused.

"We always fear rejection, the pain of loss; we push people away because we don't want to get close; for it'll hurt more when they're finally gone. We debate on whether or not we should tell them about how we truly feel. But we fear the worse, we fear rejection, we're afraid that they won't accept us. And now they're gone, and they'll never know how we truly feel."

"..."

"She really did care a great deal about you though." he said, leaving Shinji to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How's he doing Ritsuko?" Misato asked her as they watched the video feed from the hospital room. Shinji sat in his chair, like a statue as he continued to stare at the floor.

"Not so good, his sync ratio was so bad we had to let him go." Ritsuko answered, shaking her head.

Misato looked surprised upon hearing this bit of news. "What do you mean by that?"

"The Commander ordered for his discharge, a request long held by the committee."

"Why would they do that?"

"The Commander said he had no more use for him, nothing more."

"Figures, I'm surprised that bastard wasn't executed for what he did to Toji."

"It's a shame really; we've lost three pilots in one afternoon."

"Yes, Asuka's in a coma, Shinji's in a depression, and Toji's..."

"And to believe we could've prevented all this." Ritsuko shook her head.

"What?" Misato was shocked to say the least.

"We knew that the Thirteenth would have needed to possess an Eva in order to operate."

"YOU KNEW!"

"Yes, but the Comman..." A loud smack was heard in the room before Misato stormed out. Ritsuko rubbed the side of her cheek, trying to rid the pain, but this wasn't a physical one. Misato wasn't the only one that was mad at her, she was also mad at herself for letting this happen. She decided it would be best to put matters off for a while and turned her attention to the book Shinji had given her not so long ago.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are playing a dangerous game Gendo." Fuyutsuki said to his former student.

"Everything is proceeding according to the scenario."

"But what if your son is stronger than we think?"

"I've taken that into consideration, and it wouldn't matter, everything we proceed as planned."

"You're risking a lot by doing all this."

"We've been risking a lot of things lately, but it will all pay off."

"And breaking the will of your own son will pay off?"

"Yes, it will make things much easier for us."

"I see."

"Yes, everything will go according to plan."

'Yui, I hope you forgive me for what I have allowed to happen to your son.' Fuyutsuki thought as he shook his head.

As if answering his question, Unit 01's eyes flashed momentarily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud explosion rocked the Geo-Front as Zeruel, the fourteenth Angel broke through the last of the armor plating and began its decent.

"Order Unit 00 and 04 to engage the Angel inside the Geo-Front, prepare to activate Unit 01 with the dummy plug system and have it on standby" Gendo ordered from the bridge.

"Yes sir." they all replied as they began their usual tasks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unit 00 and 04 was awaiting the LZ for the Angel as it began its decent into the Geo-Front.

"It seems we are all alone, are we not Ayanami?" Kaoru asked, awaiting the Angel's arrival.

"Yes, with recent events, it seems we are." Rei replied.

"Here it comes." Misato said over the intercom.

Sure enough the Angel appeared through the opening of the Geo-Front. Only to be met with a barrage of rocks, I mean shells from the Pallet rifle, although rocks would have been much more effective as the shells bounced off of the AT-Field. Not seeing the two as a threat, Zeruel released its two paper like whips and quickly disposed of the two Evas without much effort. It turned its attention away from the Evas and began heading towards the NERV infirmary.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Central Dogma was in chaos after they saw the two Evas taken down without much effort. It seems all hope was lost, for displayed on the wide screen monitor was non-other than the word 'rejected'.

"Where's it heading?" Misato asked frantically.

"NERV Infirmary." Shigeru stated.

"Oh my God, Shinji's there!"

"Why would the Angel head towards Shinji?" Maya asked.

"They seem to be after him as of late." Misato said, staring at the monitor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji sat in his chair in the hospital room. Most of the staff have evacuated to civilian shelters by now, however, Shinji stayed. He would not leave Asuka; he would stay here, and welcome the end of all existence. A loud rumble shook the hospital as a large chunk was broken off from behind him. He sighed as he stood up and turned around. Barely ten meters from him was non-other than the fourteenth Angel. He stared into the eyes of the Angel and notices something he had never seen before.

It felt soothing somehow, he couldn't explain it. It felt so familiar, he knew he had seen it before, but he didn't know where; it couldn't have been from the last time. The last time he had seen this Angel he was fighting it to the death. Now, he's not so scared, but surprisingly calm, despite the situation.

"Zeruel." he let out a soft whisper. It let out a soft sound not understood by everyone before turning around and heading towards the entrance to which it made into the Geo-Front and left to where it once came from.

* * *

A/N: Okay a few notes. 

I apologize for the late update, I've been too busy with the whole getting everything set for when school starts. However, I promise that I will finish this story, it's only got like 5 or so chapters left anyways. Plus I'm trying to increase the chapter size and shit.

I've also got so many different ideas for more stories running through my head right. I've also got multiple ideas for the goddamn ending too, and their all conflicting each other. However, I've settled on a rather nice one. I may write alternate endings though.

I will now update The Berserker so you don't have to wait for that shit anymore.

Well...

PLEASE REVIEW

I KNOW WHERE YOU...ah, why do I even bother.

Toodles.


	18. Authors Note concerning story's status

Disclaimer: Yes, I don't own NGE, but on can dream can't they?

Alright guys, I have returned from my year long hiatus. First off, I'd like to say I'm sorry for leaving you guys. I broke my promise, and that was wrong of me. Now that I'm back, I had to read through the entire story, and I realized it was all complete and utter bull crap. The story needed a complete overhaul, and that is what I intend to do. There will be many changes, so in actuality, I'll be writing a new story under the same premise.

I hope you guys can forgive me; as below is the unedited first chapter to my new story Neon Genesis Evangelion 2.1. I give this to you as treat to what will continue to come as I write a few more chapters for a complete back log before everything begin. I expect the story to be only in the next few weeks.

Concerning the Berserker, it is currently in review for a reboot. I need to see how much strain I'll be putting on myself with this story.

**Summary: **After hiding for four long years, Shinji finds a way to return to his past. At age nineteen, he has learnt a lot from those he took him in and protected him; now intends to reverse all of the problems and hardships he had to go to and make the world a better place. Will he fix his mistakes? Probably not, he'll just make new one.

* * *

5/6/07 - 5/9/07 

"It's been so long…five long years since this exact moment…" Shinji said out loud as he walked down the steps of the train station. Today was the day, the day of the first Angel attack on Japan. Shinji looked around, taking it all in. He felt a wave of nostalgia as he heard the announcement over the siren, warning all citizens to evacuate to the nearest shelters. Shinji chuckled a bit once he heard that, it's still the same annoying siren, no happy memories for him.

Suddenly the ground next to him exploded, raining debris all around. Shinji dove out of the wall, rolling behind a phone booth to cushion his fall. "Ugh…" Shinji moaned, shaking the cobwebs from his head he reoriented himself. That explosion was close, and it tore into his clothes. He looked up and into the distance, seeing Sachiel again brought a cluster fuck of emotions as he felt nostalgia, happiness, and fear.

The Angel was merely toying with the UN forces, simply tossing the planes around as if they were nothing. It soon diverted its attention towards Shinji, spotting him, despite the distance, before returning back to its rampage.

"GET IN!" Shinji snapped out his thoughts as he turned to see Misato in her blue sports car.

Knowing better then to stand around like an idiot, Shinji closed the distance before jumping straight through the window and into the driver's seat.

"What the…?" Misato muttered, completely caught off guard at the display.

"GO!" Shinji ordered, returning his direction to the Angel; which was obviously closer now then it was just a minute ago.

Misato quickly floored the pedal as the remnants of a fighter plane crashed nearby in a hunk of scorched metal. It didn't take a scientist to figure out the pilot, or pilots, the aircraft was practically unrecognizable at the moment, was dead.

Shinji, for once in his life, was glad for Misato's restless driving. Though more likely to get him killed, the thought of leaving the area like a bat out of hell brought him some form of comfort at the very least. Regaining his composure, he couldn't help but stare at Misato. It had been so long since he had last seen her. She had been dead for several years now; and now she was sitting here right in front of here.

"You know, there's a staring fee." Misato said huskily, breaking the silence.

"Well then, how much is the rest?" Shinji laughed, catching her completely off guard again.

"Yup, you're nothing like the profile said you were." She joined in.

"I wonder what gave that away." Shinji joked. "That I'm five foot ten? My witty sense of humor, or was it the fact that I'm not an introverted little wimp in desperate need of something called a spine?"

"I wouldn't say witty." She said softly in a humorous note. Slowly she brought the car to a halt to further inspect the Angel. The blood quickly drained from her face when she noticed that all the military personnel have evacuated the area, leaving nothing but one fixed wing bomber as it flew towards the Angel alone. "Oh my God, they're going to use and N-2 bomb!"

Upon hearing this, Shinji grabbed Misato by the neck and shoved her back into to the car. He held her down, in what normally would have been an awkward position, shielding her from the shockwaves. He felt the car tumble and roll violently at the mercy of the resulting shockwaves.

"Are alright Shinji?" Misato coughed as she climbed out of the car; which had, inconveniently, positioned itself onto its side.

"I'm fine," Shinji replied. He then proceeded to give the car a good shove, rolling it right side up. "That's better." He said, before getting back into the car.

Misato reeled back in shock when she saw him roll the car back over. 'Just how strong is this kid?' she asked herself. Quickly snapping out of it however, she climbed back into the driver's seat and restarted the car, which, beyond all logic, was still alive.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're lost." Shinji announced the obvious. He tried his best not to correct her and just go straight to the Eva cages.

"We're not lost…we just don't know where we are." She replied, typical Misato response. She had been walking around in circles for at least fifteen minutes by now, but was somehow not smart enough to make a left for once in her life. "Oh, by the way, read this." She said, handing Shinji a book of some sort. "Sorry for not giving it to you earlier, it kind of slipped my mind."

"No problem." Shinji replied, needlessly flipping through it. He had gone through this before; there was absolutely nothing of use in the handbook.

Finally, after what had seemed like ages, they finally arrived at their destination. Of course, a Shinji had convinced her to turn left instead of right. The door opened up to reveal a blonde haired women standing in the doorway.

"Is this the child?" Ritsuko asked, getting straight to business and cutting the formalities.

"Yes he is, the Third child, Shinji Ikari." Misato replied nervously, fearing trouble for being late.

"Strange, he doesn't look anything like his profile." Ritsuko said, scrutinizing him.

Shinji only grunted in response. He was too busy staring at Unit 01 to pay much attention to her. "Hello mother." He heard himself say in a soft whisper, admiring the majesty of the beast before him. It still terrified him no matter how many times he had seen it, never before had he time to examine it. Last time he was too busy trying to get inside and fighting for his life to notice how truly terrifying it was.

Ritsuko easily noticed his staring and spoke up. "I see you have noticed Evangelion Unit 01. It was built here in secret; it is mankind's last and final hope against the Angels."

"So my prick of a father built this?" Shinji inquired in a bitter voice.

"That is correct." Everyone directed their attention the man standing up behind them.

"That you're a prick, I completely agree." Shinji retorted, showing disgust towards his father.

"Seems like my son finally grew a backbone," Gendo said, complete unfazed by Shinji's behavior.

"No thanks to you." Shinji replied, running his hand through his hair for dramatic effect, just for the sake of looking cool.

"You two can catch up later," Ritsuko announced. "There happens to be an Angel problem right now."

"But we don't have a pilot!" Misato said, oblivious to the reason as to why Shinji was brought to NERV.

"We do now." Ritsuko replied nonchalantly, referring to Shinji.

"But he doesn't have any training!" Misato cried, after it had finally dawned on her. "It took months for Rei to sync with her Eva, how do expect Shinji to do it?" she pleaded, trying to search for an alternative.

"I'll do it." Shinji said, somewhat shocking those on the bridge. They were expecting to see more of a show or some resistance at least. "For a price of course," he smiled wildly. "If I'm going to got out there and 'risk' getting killed then I would better be getting something good out of this."

"Name your price." Gendo responded.

His response did catch Shinji off guard for a second however. He wasn't expecting this to be so easy. But he quickly regained his composure and looked at Ritsuko. "The scientist lady's pay, I assume she would have a PHD and a fat paycheck."

"Deal, I will arrange your pay after you have defeated the Angel." He said finally, Shinji guessed that the money he would be paid would be pocket change compared to NERV's monthly budget. "Akagi, get him ready for combat."

"Sounds fair," Shinji shrugged, following Ritsuko.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji sat in his entry plug as the bridge bunnies began their preliminary check-ups. Just because the extra few minutes could help against an instrument of God! Sighing, Shinji lay back in his seat and waited as the syncing process began. He felt a warm presence wash over him and calmed down. All restlessness was washed away as he began to concentrate on the task at hand; killing the Angel.

"Sync ratio rising…45 percent…50 percent…" One of the bridge bunnies announced. Shinji began to ponder what the reaction on their faces would be.

"90 percent…95 percent…sync ratio has achieved 100 percent!" Maya cried out, completely shocked.

"But, that's impossible!" Ritsuko cried out, rechecking the data.

"Well, apparently it isn't anymore." Misato said, looking at the screen.

"Hey, are you going to launch me or just gawk at my amazing skill all night?" Shinji smiled, a wide grin stretching across his face.

Resigning, Ritsuko decided that if there was a glitch in the system, she couldn't find it. And knowing her computer prowess, it was definitely not an error and then decided to just go ahead with the attack.

"Evangelion, Launch!" Misato cried, ordering the attack.

Shinji felt the G-force press onto him as Unit-01 jetting straight upwards through the chute and towards the surface. He felt the massive deceleration as the Evangelion came to an abrupt stop at the end of its route. The cranking of gears could be heard as the door in front of him slid down and out before him revealed Sachiel, the third Angel. It dropped the train it was holding, and directed its attention towards Shinji.

"_Jiah derje idukabin." _

"What the…" Shinji flinched back as he heard those words. "Did the Angel just talk?" he asked. Glancing at the screen image of the bridge, and they seemed to have noticed anything out of the ordinary; except for the fact that there was a raging monster ravaging the city of Tokyo-3…yes, nothing out of the ordinary. Shinji carried on a staring contest with the monstrosity for a brief moment before Shinji took the initiative.

Letting out a roar himself, Shinji charged the Angel. It reacted by bringing up its arms to defend itself from his onslaught; unfortunately for Sachiel, Shinji broke straight through its feeble defense and straight into its face, shattering its mask like beak. Unit-01 pressed on as he then proceeded to rip off the Angel's right army clean off its body. As the Angel let out a roar of pain, Shinji pulled out his progressive knife and finished it off with a quick stab to the core; silencing it immediately.

Mouths stood agape on the bridge as they stared at the screen. In less then forty three seconds Shinji Ikari, a boy with no previous training came in and easily dispatched of the Angel. It's a shame they didn't just name him Mary Sue.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji paced down the bridge towards the locker room in complete silence. He ignored the questions as they probed him for answers. It was also borderline creepy that some of the younger female technicians stared dreamily at him, due to the fact that his plug suit left nothing to the imagination. Shinji simply shook it off though; he was technically nineteen, though he was still registered as fourteen in this time. As he made his way out of the locker rooms, he couldn't help but notice his father walking up to him in person.

"Good job; Shinji." He said, "Here is an advancement on your pay."

"Yeah, so what? I don't give rat's ass about what you think!" Shinji yelled, swiping the check from the man's hands before departing in a huff. "Prick," Shinji let out as he continued his path. He couldn't help but notice that the amount of money he was just given, and for only a month pay. 'How much of this is because of Ritsuko's job, and how much is because she boning my dad?' Shinji asked himself, staring at the check. 'Well, I better cash this bitch in soon, before it's too late.'

"Hey Shinji come over here!" Misato called out, prompting Shinji to come over. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Yes Misato?" he asked, acting dumb.

"First off, where did you learn to fight like that?"

"And old friend of mine took me in and trained me." He replied, not exactly lying. "He said I couldn't move out till I could kick his ass."

"That's nice." Misato laughed. "Anyways, I worked something out with the Commander, you're staying with me."

"Are you sure you're doing this only to get a promotion?" Shinji raised an eyebrow. He had long figured out that was her true intent long ago. Sure, she did feel sorry for him once they met, but that still was her original plan. Volunteer to pick him up, take him in, all sorts of crap for a bigger paycheck.

"No, that's not it at all." She stammered quickly, having been discovered, and by a 'fourteen' year old no less.

"Well, I could only figure out one other reason and I don't believe that's legal." Shinji joked, causing her to blush slightly.

"That's very funny." She replied, rolling her eyes in spite of her blush.

Shinji decided not to go any further, lest he raise suspicion. Though, he doubted one conversation will make much of a difference; 'Considering all the crap that I just did today.' He mentally took note: 'Let's see, look nothing like my profile; bad mouth the commander; kick the shit out an Angel without previous training, oh yeah, there is so going to a huge investigation on my ass.'

"Anyways, I've got to run some errands before we head back to my apartment…" she said. "And I am going to need to borrow a few…"

"Fine, fine, but on one condition." Shinji offered, "I drive."

Misato just gave him a shocked look. "How could you drive? You're fourteen years old!" she replied.

"If I can run around in a giant robot beating the crap out of Angels, I should at the very least get to drive a small car." Shinji said. "Besides, I know how to, and I could always take my money elsewhere.

"Fine, fine, but if you get pulled over, what are you going to tell the cops?"

"That I am Commander Ikari's son, and it is best they forget everything they just saw." Shinji replied, adopting the classic Gendo pose.

"R-right…" Misato stammered as she tossed him the keys. 'Seems those two aren't very different after all…' she thought, somewhat terrified.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji kicked a beer can clean across the room and into the trash as he dug his way throughout Misato's apartment. 'Good lord, I think it's even messier then last time!'

"Just make yourself at home." Misato said nonchalantly. "I just moved in myself, so I didn't have time to clean up."

Shinji reached down and picked up an old calendar from about a year ago, which obviously disproved her explanation. "Um, sure…"

"Well, I think I'm going to get started on dinner, you clean up a bit."

"So this is that this is all about." Shinji said. "It's not about a promotion, no, it's simply cause you're in desperate need of a janitor…since when did you get a cat?" he stared at the thing on the floor and realized that it wasn't a cat at all, but some cooking experiment gone wrong. Shinji could have sworn he heard the thing beg him to kill it.

"Exactly," Misato replied, ignoring the comment about the 'cat.'

"You know…" Shinji thought quickly, he still remembers the pain her cooking could do to an unprotected stomach. "Why don't you order some take out and help me with the cleaning?" he offered.

"Fine," she accepted. "You don't know what you're missing though."

'…The feeling of your stomach trying to kill itself, no thanks.' Shinji thought as he picked up a broom, and got started on the cleaning.

Several hours passed by and finally the apartment was somewhat habitable. Shinji was finishing up the cleaning when he came across something. Picking it up he noticed it was a greenish crystal of some sort.

"What the hell; is this Tiberium?" he asked out loud. Not getting a response, he merely shrugged and tossed it out the window. "Alright, all done here, I'm going to go take a shower and turn in."

"Don't you want to see who does the chores?" Misato smiled, holding up her calendar.

"Just pay some illegal immigrants to do them." Shinji shrugged heading towards the bathroom.

"Shinji," Misato said sternly placing her hands on her hips.

"Fine, I get Monday, Wednesday, and Friday." He sighed. "I doubt anyone of us would want to do chores on Saturday, and I'm in no mood to settle this out playing an obviously rigged game."

'Damn it, how did he figure out about that?' Misato asked herself, rolling up the calendar. "Alright, deal."

"Good." Shinji said, heading into the restroom, only to return a few seconds later, Pen-Pen in his arms. "I believe this belongs to you." He said, handing him over.

"Um…thanks." Misato replied, before going to the fridge to grab another beer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji yawned as he tried his best to fit into his desk. He was much taller then anyone in the room, and the small desk was not adequate enough to hold him. He began to make out some of the people in his class room. He noticed Hikari, Kensuke, and too his surprise, Touji; in the room.

'What the heck is he doing in here?" he wondered, pondering the answers. 'Oh wait, his sister probably didn't get hurt, that would explain it.'

"Mr. Ikari! What is the answer to this question?" the teacher asked, trying to catch Shinji off guard.

"Nietzsche." Shinji answered, having taken the class already, there was no point in learning it again.

"T-that is correct." The teacher stammered, somewhat shocked that Shinji was able to answer the question. However, he quickly returned to his lecture and tried to make nothing of it.

Shinji woke up a little later to realize that it was around lunch time, and that Kensuke was staring at him.

"Dude, that's kind of creepy, staring at another guy while he's sleeping." Shinji said, prompting Touji to roar in laughter. "On a serious note, what do you want from me?"

"Are you the pilot of the purple robot?" Kensuke asked, he was kind of giddy; with his glasses ready to fly off of his face.

"Nope," Shinji promptly replied. He got up to go get some lunch when he noticed that the two where still following him.

"Come on man," Kensuke pried. "Big monster thing attacks, purple robot kills it, you show up the day after."

"Firstly, I don't even know your names." Shinji lied as he tried to keep up the ruse, "So I wouldn't tell you anything regardless."

"The name's Kensuke Aida." He replied, trying to brown nose his way towards the answers.

"Shinji Ikari; and you are?" Shinji said, referring to Touji.

Touji simply grunted at the taller man and extended his hand, which Shinji simply shook.

"He's Touji." Kensuke added. "Now about…"

"Maybe later, I'm hungry." Interrupted Shinji as he went straight through the two and into the cafeteria; picking up a try, he made his way through the line, scooping up whatever random thing that seemed edible.

"Come one, throw a dog a bone!" Kensuke pleaded.

"Oh hello, have we met?" called out a voice.

Shinji looked down to see a purple haired girl. She stood there looking up at him with her dark green eyes.

"No, I'm new here." Shinji replied nonchalantly.

"Do you need anyone to show you around?" she asked huskily.

"Nope, I'm sure my two friends here could take care of that." He simply replied, taking a seat at a random table.

The girl simply shrugged and placed something into his pockets. "If you need someone to show you around, just call me." She said, before making her leave.

Shinji just continued to shovel food into his mouth as his two friends, along with everyone in the room, stared at him.

"Something wrong?" he asked, noticing the looks on everyone's faces.

"That was Emiko Yamaichi." Touji answered mouth agape.

"And…?" Shinji replied, sucking in a noodle.

"She is essentially the hottest girl in school!" Touji practically screamed, trying to get it through his thick skull.

Shinji simply shrugged, not truly caring. "I've seen hotter, Hell, just give it a few weeks, you'll see what I mean." He concluded, before getting up and leaving.

"He still didn't answer my question…" Kensuke said downtrodden, much to Touji's displeasure.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's still maintaining a hundred percent sync ratio." Maya announced.

"Well, obviously he was born to pilot Eva." Misato, who was observing the test, said.

"Can I go home now?" Shinji whined. "It's been hours!"

"I'm sure your homework can wait Shinji," Ritsuko answered. "We still have some tests to run."

"Homework my ass; I've got some video games to play!" Shinji replied.

Ritsuko merely ignored him as she continued on with the testing. She needed to make sure everything was working in tip-top condition. There was also an investigation placed on Shinji, there was simply no way that he could be the boy they were sent to retrieve.

It was nearly another hour before Ritsuko had ended the test, and had allowed Shinji to exit the entry plug.

"You're not done yet Mr. Ikari." She said, telling him to stop. "You are still needed in the medical ward for a physical."

"Damn it." Shinji complained. "Fine, fine, let's get this started.

"Alright, follow me."

"Are you going to make me turn my head and cough?" Shinji asked. "Because I don't think that's exactly legal."

Ritsuko merely shuddered for a quick second. Although she would definitely keep it professional, judging by the tightness of the plug suits, Shinji was extremely well built.

"Even if I were to, as a doctor, it would be in legal boundaries to do so." She replied.

"Whatever then, let's just take my blood test so could go to my dad and tell him that I'm really Shinji Ikari." He threw out into the air nonchalant.

"What the…?" Ritsuko stood with her mouths agape, not believing she had been found out by a 'fourteen' year old.

Shinji simply laughed at her expense, clutching his sides as they ached somewhat.

"Come on, it's obvious!" he added. "I show up, looking nothing like my profile, which is a year old by the way; and a complete one eighty of what I was expected to be. It didn't take a genius to figure out that I would have to go through some tests so you'll know it's actually me." Shinji continued to laugh, not truly bothered by the events at the least. "But hey, I have nothing to hide, probe away!"

"Um…yea, let's get started with a blood sample…" Ritsuko replied, slightly fazed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's clean sir." Ritsuko announced to the Commander. The test results have finally come through; there were no abnormalities at all. "He is your son; I ran every test I could think of."

"No matter," the Commander replied, cold as ever. "This does not affect the scenario, you are dismissed."

"Yes sir." Ritsuko replied, departing the room without haste.

As soon as Ritsuko was out of the room, Gendo turned his attention to Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki.

"I want constant surveillance on my son at all times." Gendo ordered. "Get me Ace."

"You called sir?" the man asked. He stood tall with broad shoulders and wore a black suit. The dark sunglasses were present on his face, despite the lack of light in the room.

"I need you look after my son for me."

"Yes sir." He obeyed without question. "What are the specifics of this assignment?"

"Simple, find out what my son does, where he goes, and whatever he is hiding." Gendo answered. "If anything is found, I want you to report to me immediately."

"Yes sir." He said one last time before quickly leaving the room.

After Ace had left the room, this left only the Commander and his second in command in the room. Fuyutsuki turned to his former student with a question on his mind.

"Are you sure this will not affect the scenario?" he asked.

"Of course not," Gendo stoically replied, completely unfazed. "I'm fairly certain he is only making it easier for me."

"How so?" The Sub-Commander asked, not knowing the extent of Gendo's words.

"It's very simple," he replied. "It seems that we may not be so different after all."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn, I can't believe I'm still hungry!" Shinji whined as he tried to scrape as much food he had left in his lunchbox into his mouth.

"How in Hell could you eat that much?" Touji stared at him with his eyes wide.

In fact, Touji wasn't the only one that was staring at him. The entire class was shocked to see him wolf down and entire buffet's worth of food in just under fifteen minutes.

"I'm a growing boy." Shinji shrugged, still attempting to scrape the food off his lunchbox.

"I think you're big enough." Kensuke replied. "The desks barely fit you as is!"

"You can have some of my lunch."

The voice caught the attention of the three. When they looked up there was the purple haired girl from the day before, her hand extended and lunch box presented in front of Shinji's face. The two stared in shock as Shinji simply took the lunch box.

"Thanks…" he said. "What was your name again?"

"Emiko." She replied. "But you can call me Emmy."

"Cute name," Shinji said, not truly knowing the extent of his words. "Anyways, thanks for the lunch."

"Y-you're welcome." Emiko stammered, who was blushing a light shade of red.

"Is there anyway I could make this up to you?" he asked, also oblivious to the extent of his words.

"Well, you could…" She replied softly, but was interrupted by a cell phone.

"Hold on a sec, hello?" Shinji interrupted, causing many of the class to face-fault.

They had been listening to the entire conversation for the past several minutes. Jealous looks and angry stares were tossed around as the hottest girl in school was trying to flirt with the new guy in town. Of course it was evidently clear that Shinji had not noticed, or cared about Emiko's attempts.

"Now?" Shinji exasperated, not wanting to do anything but sleep at the moment. "Fine, fine, but I better be getting paid over time for this! I don't care that I make more then you do! ...Good, I'll be right over." Sighing he hung up the phone and picked up his bag. "Sorry guys, I got to go. How about we all hit the arcade tomorrow or something?"

"Um…sure…" Touji replied.

"Alright, good, I'll see you in school tomorrow." Shinji said as he made his leave out of the classroom.

"Oh yea, he's definitely the new pilot alright!" Kensuke exclaimed, after knowing Shinji was out of the room.

"Come on Kensuke, give it a rest man." Touji sighed. He was getting sick of everyone going on and on about how Shinji was supposedly the new pilot for the giant purple robot. It was not the rumor that bothered him however; it was the fact that it was all anyone ever talked about. For the past tree weeks he had to put up with constant questioning, because it seems no one wanted to talk to Shinji himself, and Kensuke was just too weird.

"It's not that far fetch Touji." He replied. "I hacked onto my dad's computer last night and I found a description of the new pilot; it matches him completely."

"Here's and idea, why don't we ask to come over to his house tomorrow and find out then!" Touji let out, tired of Kensuke for a second there.

"That's a good idea." Kensuke giddily ranted on about the possibilities.

Touji simply hung his head and sat in silence as Kensuke continued to go on and on about what he found on his dad's computer. Maybe he was better off hanging out with the basketball team for the rest of the day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Another test…?" Shinji moaned. "You took me out of school for another test?"

"We received shipment of the new MK-29 Assault rifle and we simply need to conduct some tests on it." Ritsuko replied, checking over the data. "Besides, you should be happy that we took you out of school."

"Oh goody, it's a BB gun!" Shinji said sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure that will come in handy breaking through an Angel's AT field!"

"Shinji, this is an expensive and well developed piece of equipment." Ritsuko retorted. "The ammunition itself is almost as big as you are!"

"Whatever, lets just get this exercise over with." He shrugged, just wanting to go home at the moment.

"Alright, you may begin."

Several hours and dozens of dumbfounded technicians later, Shinji was finally done. He showed no difficulty managing the rifle as he proved to be one hundred percent accurate of it. It also raised more questions when he was able to move Unit-01 with such grace and flexibility. There seemed to be no possible answer to these questions, and it seemed that Shinji was some kind of prodigy. Appearing out of nowhere, killing an Angel, boasting a hundred percent sync ratio, he was simply amazing!

Shinji stepped out of the entry plug and into the cages at the end of the test. He squeezed the LCL out of his hair as he dripped slowly towards the locker room. En route however, he was confronted by Ritsuko, Misato, and several of the technicians.

"More tests?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"No, we just have one more question." Ritsuko said. "Well, to put it bluntly, how the Hell are you able to do all that?"

"Oh, that's easy." Shinji replied. "I'm just five years from the future, that's all. I've been through all the training, killed all the angels, fought SEELE, destroyed ninety percent of the world, and swore everlasting vengeance on all those who killed my loved one. After which I went into hiding and trained for several years before I decided it was time, blew up the world AGAIN, and now I'm here!" he smiled with a straight face.

The entire staff simply stared at him in complete and utter shock at what they had just heard. Shinji waited for a few moments, letting it sink into their brains. He noticed the looks on their faces go through different emotions, ranging from surprised, perplexed, confused, and intrigued. After giving it the appropriated amount of time, Shinji burst out laughing.

"Oh my God!" he let out as he was dying from laughter. He was clutching his sides him pain as they began to hurt. "I can't believe any of you actually believes that! Next you're going to tell me you're having an affair with my father; though that would explain why your way overpaid for your position!"

"Right…" Ritsuko sweat dropped, the last comment made her nervous, but knew no one was taking it seriously.

"Well, if you want to truth; I simply don't know." Shinji lied, having regained his composure. "I feel this…comforting presence…in Unit-01." He said, before leaving the dumbfound group behind to attend to their own matters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It seems my son may no more then we thought." Gendo said. He examined the video feed in front of him for any further information.

"Looks like we'll just have to keep watching him," Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki added, also having watched the event.

"Yes." The Commander replied. "How does he know about SEELE?"


End file.
